Nuestro deseo de crecer ni gakki
by shanakamiya
Summary: Han pasado tres meces desde que Cody y Joe empezaron una nueva etapa escolar como en su relación personal, algunas cosas han cambiado y otras no. Por fin pueden disfrutar de su relación... aun que quizas no a todos les agrade.
1. Chapter 0 Prologo

**_Esta serie no me pertenece, le pertenece a la Toei Animation y a sus respectivos creadores, por lo tanto esta historia se elavora con fines de divercion y no de lucro._**

* * *

**_Notas de la autora:_**

**_Hola! He vuelto después de un largo rato de no publicar nada, la verdad despues de terminar el Fic anterior, empecé mi vida laboral, y un que muchos me dicen que envidian mi trabajo, la verdad es muy difícil u.u y por eso no me había dado tiempo de subir este Fic que realmente quería subir desde hace un par de meces, atrás._**

**_Siendo la segunda parte del Jouri anterior, la razón de esta decision fue que, me gusto mucho escribir de estos personajes y que sentía que aun tenían algo mas que contar._**

**_Esta temporada contara con el mismo ritmo narrativo que el anterior, tipo vida cotidiana, y si mucho mas lemon que en la temporada anterior._**

**_Espero que apoyen esta historia como las anteriores._**

**_Espero que les guste n.n _**

**_Advertencias del Fic: Lemon, Shota _**

* * *

**_ Prologo._**

Se escucharon las campanas que anunciaban el inicio del receso escolar.

Cody se levanto de su lugar y acodo sus libros antes de salir del salón.

-¿Nos vamos?

Pregunto la cocida voz de su amiga Suzumiya, quien habiendo se quedado en el mismo salón de clases , se sentaba en la hilera de a lado, solo una banca por detrás del castaño.

-Si—Contesto Hida, dejando todo en orden en su escritorio. En ese momento se escucho el sonido de un celular, El niño tomo el aparato de su bolsillo y sonrió al ver el identificador—Permiteme un momento por favor, ahora regreso.

Dijo y salio del salón.

Suzumiya por su lado se rió hacia sus adentros, ya sabia cual era la causa de la mueca de felicidad del niño de ojos verdes.

-Suzumiya—Escucho que la llamaba otra chica—Hida salio muy rápido del salón.

-Si, así es.

-Oye, hay algo que quería preguntarte desde hace un tiempo, tú y él se llevan muy bien ¿Verdad?

-Ambos eramos compañeros en la escuela primaria, además tomamos clases de kendo juntos.

-¿Hee? ¿Enserio?—Pregunto la chica entusiasmada como si hubiera hecho un gran ayasgo—¿Entonces tú y él están saliendo?

-¡¿Qué?! Claro que no—Nego Hitomiko con la cabeza—solo somos amigos.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué? Hida se nota que es un buen chico, muchas chicas en el salón piensan que es muy lindo siendo tan bajito.

-Cierto, cierto—Se unió una segunda chica a la conversacion—incluso es muy popular con las chicas de segundo y tercer grado.

-Eso es por que aun parece un niño—Comentt una tercera chica que pasaba por ahí—Si no lo conociera diría que esta en quinto o en sexto grado de primaria y no en secundaria, es adorable. Sonrio.

-Aun así es muy maduro, mas que cualquiera de estos.

Señalo detrás suyo a un grupo de chicos que en bolita miraban una revista llena de mujeres en bañador.

-¿Ah?—Se quejo no de los muchachos—Hablan de Hida, si él es mas aburrido que un vaso de agua, tan inmóvil y simple, que si no lo necesitaras no lo tomarías en cuenta.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

Grito Suzumiya enojada.

-¿A no?

-¡Por su puesto que no!

-Ah, de seguro lo mas emocionante que a hecho en su vida es cambiar las cortinas de su baño.

Se burlo.

-¡Para tu información!—Respondio Hitomiko exaltada, nadie se burlaba de su amigo— ¡El es muy inteligente, salio del colegio en el que íbamos con el mejor promedio de la generación! ¡Ademas a ganado varios torneos de kendo en la ciudad!

-Y eso qué, eso lo hace cualquiera, eso solo comprueba que tengo la razón y el es un aburrido-Seguí mofándose el descarado chiquillo—el nunca superara a los verdaderos hombres como nosotros.

-¡Si!

Apoyaron los otros varones a su alrededor.

Las chicas por su parte les miraban enojadas, como gatitas erisadas, habían dicho muchas tonterías en el poco tiempo en el que llevaban como compañeros de escuela, ¿Pero que significaba lo que acaban de decir? Eso no tenia sentido.

Suzumiya por su parte, trataba de contenerse y no soltarle el primer puñetazo a aquel chico, después de todo tenia una reputación que cuidar como una chica tranquila; inflando las mejillas, solo pudo atinar a gritar.

-¡Hida no es nada aburrido! ¡Para que te informes, el ya tiene una novia y es mayor que nosotros! ¡Ella ya va en la universidad! ¡Yo los he visto junto, desde que estábamos en la primaria! ¡asi que no es aburrido! Umff.

Volteo la cara caprichosa.

El salón se quedo en completo silencio por unos segundos, todos dentro de el se habian quedado con los ojos abiertos como platos, ¿A Quien le importaba las calificaciones o el Kendo? Tener una novia mayor no le ganaba a nada.

-¡¿Heee?!

Gritaron sorprendidos, sin creer lo que habían oído.

Mientras tanto, en el pasillo Cody hablaba felizmente por el teléfono celular, sin dejar de lado un poco de timidez reflejado en el rojo de sus mejillas.

-No, no te preocupes—Dijo—Acaba de iniciar el receso… ¿Y tú, no te meterás en problemas por hablarme?… ya veo… es cierto… hoy… ¿Hoy vas a venir por mi—Pregunto avergonzado, el hablar por teléfono con su amado senpai, siempre le provocaba eso-¿He?—Su rostro se lleno de decepción por la respuesta dada, intento responder de cierta manera de que no se notara—No, si entiendo, no te preocupes, se que estas muy ocupado… ¡¿Hee?! ¡No, no te disculpes! ¡Esta bien! Ya me tengo que ir , si, dios.

Se despidió y colgó el teléfono y después suspiro profundamente.

-Perdoname—Se disculpaba Joe por el telefono—Sé que ultimamente no hemos podido pasar tiempo juntos, pero… ¿Hee? Pero… entiendo, si quieres esta tarde puedes ir a ver… Si entiendo, Adiós.

Termino la llamado con un suspiro.

En ese momento Kido se encontraba recargado detrás de un árbol, le gustaba esa parte del campus escolar, ya era muy tranquila y que nadie lo escucharía o lo interrumpiria… bueno casi nadie.

Suspiro nuevamente, tecleo un par de veces en su celular y miro en la pantalla una foto de su niño sonriendo alegremente, el chico reflejo la misma sonrisa en su cara.

-¡He, Kido!—Escucho que le llamaban justo detrás suyo, se sobresalto sintiendo el celular como mantequilla, casi escapando de sus manos, nervioso cerro la pantalla de golpe mientras le preguntaban-¿Qué haces? ¿He?

-Nejima.

Dijo el muchacho de lentes encogiendose sorprendido.

-¡HE! ¿Qué haces con el celular? No me digas que estas teniendo sexo telefónico tan temprano, si Cody se entera se va a enfadar.

-¡No digas disparate! ¿Quién haría eso?—Regaño Joe—Estaba hablando con él solamente.

Respondió desviando la mirada.

-Claro, claro, no eres de esa clase de chicos, tu no harías esas cosas tan temprano, además jamas serias capas de engañar a ese niño.

Sonrio sorrunamente.

Kido se ruborizo ante lo que parecía un alago.

-¿Qué pasa? Ya va a comenzar la clase.

Intento cambiar el tema.

-Si venia a buscarte.

-Ya veo.

Se dispusieron ambos a ir al salón cuando escucharon.

-¡Cariño!—La alegre voz de una chica de cabello ondulado de color castaño cobrizo y de ojos azules; llamaba a uno de ello—Te estaba buscando.

Y se lanzo efusiva a abrazar por detrás al chico de cabello negro quien con una enorme sonrisa infantil le contestaba.

-¡Mizuho!—Se volteo a abrazarla fuertemente alzandola—Tenia tantas ganas de verte.

Froto su mejilla contra la de ella.

Mizuho Sansemi, ella era a recientes fechas la encantadora novia de Nejima, de carácter infantil y tan despreocupado como la del chico de cabello negro, ella la chica que en aquella ocasión le había mostrado el campus y desde entonces había quedado prendado el uno con el otro. Demaciado…

-¡Takeshi, tenia tantas ganas de verte desde la mañana!

-¡Mizuho, no he podido pensar en otra cosa que no seas tu, desde que desperté!

Se abrazaban y besaban frotandose uno contra el otro desprendiendo florecitas a su alrededor, en una escena completamente cursi.

Joe solo se les quedo mirando confundido, siempre terminaba mirando una de las empalagosas escenas de la pareja sin saber como.

Bueno ahora que lo pensaba, nunca imagino que Nejima seria capas de actuar de esa manera tan melosa con una mujer, pero bueno, quizás es como le decía el mismo Takeshi.

"Cuando un hombre encuentra a la mujer correcta es normal actuar de esa manera, no tiene nada de malo"

Quizás tenia razón, aun que él no se sentía capas de hacer ese tipo de cosas, brincar y cargar a Cody mientras le daba vueltas gritando, llamando la atención de todos.

-Este… yo…

Intento llamar la atención.

-¡Ah es cierto!—Reacciono Nejima—Lo siento, lo siento—Se puso una mano tras la cabeza—Se me olvidaba que estabas allí.

-¡Takeshi!—Llamo la atención Sansemi—No le digas eso al pobre de Kido, no es correcto.

-Lo siento.

Se disculpo el novio juntando las manos.

Joe solo sonrió, Nejima actuaba tan infantil cuando estaba con Mizuho y que decir de ella que solía actuar mas como su madre o su hermana que como su chica, bueno, gracias a ello el chico de cabello negro se había vuelto un poco mas prudente al hablar de "eso" y de "aquello" claro, solo cuando Sansemi estaba cerca.

Realmente, aveces él sentía un poco de envidia de la relación que llevaban ambos, tan abierta, sin temor a que les reprocharan algo, en especial Nejima quien le importaba poco que le dijeran que era un cursi cuando estaba con Mizuho. A comparación de él que no podía permitirse ser tan efusivo con su pequeño en publico.

-¿Qué pasa Kido?—Pregunto la castaña al verlo un poco melancolico—¿Takeshi te hizo sentir mal?

-¡Que! ¡No, no es nada de eso! Descuida es solo que… yo no puedo…no importa solo pensaba en algo.

-Ya veo—Dijo acongojada como niña pequeña—ya sé—Aplaudio con una sonrrisa—Takeshi me dijo que sales con alguien, por que no nos reunimos los cuatro en alguna ocasión y tenemos una cita doble, supongo que no lo has podido ver por los recientes examenes, salgamos los cuatro ¿Qué te parece?

Era cierto no había podido ver o estar mucho tiempo con Cody por culpa de sus estudios, así había sido desde que entro a la universidad.

-Bueno… es que eso es un poco…-El chico de cabello azulado bajo la mirada, aun que la propuesta de Mizuho le agradaba, era un poco difícil en su situación. Intento rechazarladelicadamente—Veras, en este momento nosotros no…

-Dejalo ya Mizuho—Intrrumpio Nejima—Él no tiene tiempo para perderlo, te lo he dicho, Kido parece querer ser el mejor estudiante de la universidad.

-Pero..

-No—Takeshi palmeo la cabeza de ella—Tú lo único que quieres es conocer como es la pareja de Kido.Él también es un chico muy ocupado, es igual de listo y aplicado que Kido. ¿No es así?

Le guiño un ojo a su amigo, dándole a entender que no tenia nada de que preocuparse.

-Lo siento Sansemi.

Se disculpo Joe con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo—Contesto desepcionada—Pero espero que algún día acepten nuestra invitacion—Sonrrio—No tienes de que preocuparte—Lo tomo de las manos—No deben de avergonzarse de su relación solo por que ambos sean chicos.

-No es por eso.

Contesto Kido con una sonrisa forzada y una gotita de sudor resbalando le por la frente.

En verdad que esta chica se complementeba perfectamente con Nejima.

-¡¿Entonces es cierto?!

Le Preguntaba escandalosamente uno de sus compañeros a Cody, quien acorralado en una esquina solo podía quieto y ruborizado ante las curiosa preguntas y comentarios de sus compañeros de clase.

-¿Es genial!

-¿Cómo le hiciste para salir con una estudiante de universidad?

-¿Cómo es dinos?

Cody por su lado solo podía quedarse en silencio mientras pensaba el porqué siempre le pasaba eso.

-Pero que tonterías preguntan—Comento, mejor dicho casi regaño un cuarto chico haciéndose paso entre la repentina multitud que se había formado—Pregunten algo bueno. Dinos Hida ¿Ya te has acostado con ella?

-¡¿Hee?!

Expreso el aludido colorandose hasta las orejas.

-Cierto, dicen que las chicas universitarias son insaciables.

-¿P-pero que dicen?—Hida estaba sorprendido ya había vivido esto antes pero, ahora fueron directo al grano, al parecer la inocencia de la infancia se había quedado atrás por el descaro directo. Continuo diciendo—bueno yo…

claro que no.

Agacho la mirada tímido.

Sus compañeros por su parte se sonrieron complices, sabia que el siempre callado y aburrido Hida les estaba ocultando algo.

-¿De verdad?

Presiono uno.

-Si.

-¿De verdad?

-¡si, ya les dije que si!

Les grito el castaño comenzando a desesperarse por la vergüenza que comenzaba a invadirlo.

-¿Qué ocurre?—Se escucho la voz de la maestra entrar en el salón, al parecer había olvidado algo-¿Qué le hacen al pequeño Cody?

Pregunto la hermosa mujer abriéndose paso entre los chiquillos y abrazando al pequeño estudiante.

-¡Kuromine-sensei!

Grito Cody sintiendo su cara siendo aprisionada entre los enormes pechos de su profesora, quien comienzo a regañarlo.

-¡Natsumi! ¡Natsumi! ¡Te he dicho que me puedes decir Natsumi-sensei!

Así es, Kuromine-sensei no era otra que la misma Natsumi que le había dado la bienvenida al colegio.

Aquella maestra sentía cierto cariño por el castaño, no solo por que al verlo tan chiquito y aparentemente indefenso, se mostraba maduro ante las circunstancias, si no por que también, era el estudiante favorito del que fue su amor Kyosuke.

-No deben de molestar a Cody ¿Entendieron?—Regaño la exuberante maestra como si fuera una niña—Si me entero se las verán conmigo.

-Kuromine-sensei por favor.

Trataba de pedir Cody delicadamente, después de todo era con su profesora con la que estaba tratando, aun que eso mismo no impedía que sintiera vergüenza por el tratado evidente especial que le daba.

Al final sus compañeros se quedaron con la extraña idea de que Cody Hida era un verdadero misterio; para las chicas como un príncipe, que trataba de ser cortes en cualquier situación; mientras que los varones, impresionados y curiosos por el aparente destreza del castaño para seducir mujeres mayores, ya casi lo reconsideraban como una especie de sensei del que deberían aprender un par de trucos.

Aun que al mismo tiempo para ambas partes, esas ideas parecían bastante extralas… quizas por la apariencia de Hida.

Así cuando terminaron las clases, Suzumiya no paraba de disculparse.

-Perdón Hida, no pensé que fuer a pasar eso, ni tampoco que te fueran a decir o preguntar esas cosas, pero ellos empezaron y…

El soltó un suspiro, haciendo que la niña bajara la mirada.

Hida seguía siendo tan callado y reservado como siempre que no tenia idea de lo que tenia en la mente.

Llegaron a donde estaban el cajón de los zapatos y se cambiaron el calzado.

-Hida.

-No estoy enfadado—Contestabo mientras guardaba el calzado escolar—Descuida.

-Pero…

-Tranquilizate, esto ya había pasado antes ¿Recuerdas?

La niña asintió con la cabeza apenada, aquella vez también había sido su culpa.

El niño recogió su mochila y se dispuso a irse.

-Nos vemos mañana.

-Si ¿quieres que te acompañe?

Pregunto la niña.

-Lo siento hoy no puedo, pensaba ir a ver a Joe a su casa.

-¿A su casa?

-Si, no vive muy lejos de aquí.

Sonrió el castaño.

-¿Enserio? Pensé que vivía mas lejos, por que me habías dicho que el día del examen de admisión, te acompaño pero que había llegado tarde porque no alcanzo el tren.

-Esa vez fue porque él había ido a ver una información sobre la universidad, pero en realidad no vive muy lejo de aquì—Miro el reloj de su celular—Se me hará tarde, nos vemos.

Se despidió y salio de colegio.

La niña lo despidió con la mano y con una sonrisa. Al quedarse sola se llevo la mano al pecho y suspiro; Se alegraba de que el castaño no estuviera enojado con ella.

-Que bueno—Se dijo y sonrio—Esperen… Eso quiere decir que ellos dos van a...

Se sobre salto y se ruborizo, a caso Hida…

Al mismo tiempo Cody corrio entusiasmado hacia el departamento de Kido. Quisas su senpai no pueda ir a recogerlo pero eso no significa que él no pueda ir a verlo, estaba ansioso, después de todo hacia mucho tiempo que los dos no estaban solos.

Había terminado de llamar a su madre para decirle que iría a la casa de su senpai por unos libros y que llegaría tarde.

Escucho el timbre del ascensor detenerse en el piso quince, mientras se habría la puerta, salio de el y comenzo a caminar hasta la puerta del tan ya conocido departamento de Joe.

Metio discretamente la mano en su mochila buscando algo con el tacto mientras que con la mirada vijilaba que nadie miraba cuando èl, sacaba una llave y abria la puerta para entrar al departamento enseguida.

Ya habia pasado un par de semanas desde que su querido y amado senpai la habia regalado la llave de su departamento.

En palabras del mayor:

"No me gustaria que te quedaras a fuera esperandome en caso de que yo todavia no llegara de la escuela, así puedes esperarme adentro, tambièn puedes venir a verme cuando quieras, sabes que casi todo el tiempo estoy solo, así que no hay problema me gustaria que vinieras a visitarme… cuando lo hagas haremos lo que tu quieras"

-Lo que yo quiera.

Se dijo Cody en voz baja con un leve rubor en las mejillas, las pocas veces que habia ido a visitar a su senpai siempre terminaban llendo a la cama; sacudio su cabeza levemente.

-¡Joe!—Llamo dejando sus zapatos en la estancia-¿Aun no has llegado?

Se pregunto encontrando en la sala, encontrandose con un gran desastre, parecia que el mayor no habia hecho el asceo en varios dias, lo que era muy raro tratandode de Joe quien siempre tenia todo limpio y ordenado. La sala no era el unico lugar que estaba asi, la cocina estaba igual, con una pila de platos sucios en el fregadero y a jusgar por la basura, su senpai solo ha estado comiendo de nuevo comida preparada o instantanea.

Cody suspiro, no habia estado hay en tres meses y la casa parecia estar al revez, ¿En verdad la universidad era tan dificil para tener todo asì?

Fue entonces a la habitacion de Joe, encontrandose con el muchacho frente a una gran pila de papeles y libros abiertos, dormido sobre el escritorio.

El menor se ascerco despacio, lo cubrio con la sabana de la cama y le quito las gafas despacio colocandola a un lado del escritorio. El mayor deberia de estar muy cansado para quedarse dormido de esa manera.

-Duerme bien.

Murmuro el niño mientras le besaba la frente.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**_Espero que les aya gustado, aun que solo haya sido el prologo n.n, espero sus comentarios y nos vemos hasta la otra n.n _**


	2. Fortuna Caprichosa

**_Bueno este es el segundo cap de este Fic, mejor dicho es el primero, muchas gracias por su apoyo._**

**_Y sin nada mas que decir les dejo el fic n.n _**

* * *

**_Capitulo uno: Fortuna Caprichosa._**

Despertó a causa de un agradable aroma a comida recién preparada, para ser mas exactos a croquetas de carne, las cuales eran sus favoritas.

-¿Qué pasa?

Se dijo Joe medio dormido, inmediatamente se percato de que no tenia las gafas puestas, las busco con el tacto y se las coloco en cuanto las encontró; también se dio cuenta de que de igual manera le habían colocado una sabana encima y si eso no fuera todo, también habían recogido y limpiado su habitación, inclusive habían cambiado las sabanas de su cama.

Se dirigió hacia la sala la cual igualmente relucía de lo limpio que la habían dejado, por ultimo, fue a la cocina en donde, sobre un cajón y cocinando se encontraba Cody con un lindo delantal blanco.

-Ya despertaste—Le sonrió el niño con un par de palillos en la mano—La cena ya esta lista.

Kido miro impresionado, la mesa servida para dos personas con un plato de sopa de miso y ensalada verde. No era lo único que había sobre la mesa, en una esquina había una libreta abierta junto a un estuche de lapices abierta.

-¿Tú hiciste todo esto solo?

Pregunto el mayor avergonzado.

-Si—Contesto el castaño apagando la estufa y poniendo en un plato las croquetas recién hechas—Sientate.

-¿He? Si.

Se sentó a la mesa.

Joe miro el reloj de pared, era casi las siente de la noche.

Por su parte el niño le contesto.

-Cuando llegue estabas dormido, como te veías muy cansado por eso no te desperté.

-Vi que limpiaste el departamento.

-Si, cambie las sabanas, recogí la sala y prepare la cena; agarre un poco de dinero que tenias guardado en tu escritorio, espero que no te moleste.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no te preocupes por eso! ¡Asi esta bien! ¡Encerio!… yo te había dicho que si necesitabas el dinero lo tomaras, esta bien.

El mayor agacho la mirada, no sabia si Cody era muy bueno con él o él era muy malo con su pequeño.

"Ahora que lo pienso, no nos hemos visto mucho en estos tres meces desde que comenzamos la escuela, Cody nunca me dice nada, pero…"

-Joe.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Pregunto el chico de lentes saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-No…-Dijo el niño avergonzado-¿No piensas probarlo?

El mayor miro la mesa, era cierto su niño se había esforzado en hacerle la cena.

-Claro—Contesto con una sonrisa y se llevo un bocado de cada cosa a la boca-¡Esta delicioso!

Exclamo feliz.

-¿De verdad?

Pregunto el menor contento.

-Si, te quedo muy bien.

-Que bueno, sabia que te gustaban las croquetas de carne, así que le dije a mi madre que me enseñara a cocinarlas.

-Están deliciosas.

Afirmo Joe con una sonrisa.

El niño agacho la mirada ruborizado ante el alago de su amado senpai.

Cenaron en silencio, era un silencio cómodo entre miradas tímidas y sonrojos, la verdad es que estando en casa solo deseaban hacer una cosa. Solo era cuestión de que uno diera el primer paso.

Cody fue el primero en terminar su cena, recogió los platos y los llevo al fregadero, después volvió a la mesa y recogió sus útiles escolares.

-¿Hiciste la tarea mientras preparabas la cena?

-Si, es cierto, los libros que me prestaste la vez pasada, los acomode en tu librero—Contestto Cody mientras metía todo a su mochila-¿Terminaste?—Pregunto recogiendo los platos vacíos del lado de Joe—Voy a lavarlo.

-No, yo lo haré.

-No te preocupes, descansa.

Dijo el menor serio, colocándose de nuevo el delantal blanco y acercado el cajón de madera al fregadero.

Por su parte Kido estaba avergonzado por las atenciones del mas joven, escucho como este le decía.

-Aun tienes mucha tarea ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué! Bueno… no realmente no es para tanto—comento el mayor con una sonrisa tonta. Es que acaso le estaba preguntando que si no iban a poder pasas tiempo juntos otra vez—Si quieres…

Las palabras de Joe fueron interrumpidas por el peculiar sonido de un timbre inconfundible para el mayor, sabia que ese agudo sonido era de la lavadora.

-¡Ah! Termino ya.

Comento e niño.

-¿L-lavaste también mi ropa?

-Si, solo la separe y la metí en la lavadora, no te preocupes ya se como hacerlo es fácil, iré a sacarla.

-¡No es necesario!

-Pero…

-¡Dejalo así, por favor, yo lo haré después!

Detuvo Joe mas que apenado, en cogiéndose de hombro en la silla.

Su niño no tenia que hacer tanto por él, todo lo contrario devería de ser él que le prestara mas atenciones a Cody.

El niño se dio la vuelta y volvió a su tarea de lavar los platos, se sentía un poco desilusionado, al parecer a su senpai no le había gustado que arreglara su casa. Realmente el solo quería ayudarlo, ya que sabia que los estudios del mayor eran muy importantes e inclusive mas difícil que los suyos, pero…

Escucho el sonido de la silla recorrerse, Joe se había levantado, probablemente iría a terminar sus deberes escolares.

Sin embargo…

-Gracias.

Escucho que le decía el mayor en voz baja al oído, mientras lo abrasaba por detrás, lo sujeto firmemente mientras lo recargaba ligeramente contra su pecho.

El menor se ruborizo. La acción le había parecido linda.

-Se me va a caer el plato.

Dijo a manera de excusa mientras se sentía estremecer de pies a cabeza.

El mayor sonrio, su niño su niño se había escuchado tan inocente, tan indefenso. Puso su mano sobre la de Cody y lo hizo dejar el plato a un lado.

Dijo.

-Entonces dejalo, yo lo haré después.

-Igual que la ropa.

-Si, igual la ropa.

Contesto el mayor con voz leve mientras deslizaba cuidadosamente su mano derecha por debajo del delantal, tocando timidamente la entrepierna de su niño.

El castaño se sobresalto ligero, una extraña debilidad comenzaba a apoderarse d su cuerpo, al sentir las indiscretas caricias de su senpai.

A Continuación el muchacho de ojos negros tomo con su mano libre el rostro de Cody por su barbilla y condujo sus labios a los suyos, robándole un beso al menor sin dejar de acariciarlo por debajo del delantal.

Continuaron su beso lento, deliciosamente lento, introduciendo la lengua en la boca del otro, antojándose cada vez mas.

El mayor retiro el delantal delicadamente dejándolo caer al piso; mientras que el menor encantado, se dejo hacer. Era tan raro que su senpai tomara la iniciativa, así que decidió disfrutarlo.

El castaño sentía las cálidas manos de Joe recorrer su cuerpo, metiendo una por debajo de su camisa y la otra comenzando a abrirle el pantalón y bajarle el cierre, en cuanto se sintió invadido exclamo.

-¡Ahhh! ¡E-espera!—Su cuerpo tiembla y se rinde en los brazos de Kido, quien lo sujeto firmemente. El niño sube su mirada tierna y como si fuera casi un ruego pide—Tu habitacion… podemos ir… por favor…

-Si esta bien.

-¡Ah!—Cody no dejaba de temblar su cuerpo estaba muy sensible a falta de contacto—Mi cuerpo… no se que ocurrre… me siento muy débil.

-no te preocupes.

Contesto Kido con una sonrisa amable cargandolo en brazos; su niño estaba tan ligero, era verdaderamente lindo, acurrucándose en su pecho, intentando ocultar su vergüenza.

Estaba un poco nervioso, hacia mucho que no estaban juntos.

Llegaron a la habitación.

El muchacho deposito suavemente al niño en la cama. Acaricio su mejilla y después se inclino para besarlo con dulzura; al poco tiempo se acomodo sobre el cuerpo mas joven, tornando su besos mas apasionados, humedeciendo las mejillas y el cuellos de su niño, examinando con sus manos cada parte del pequeño cuerpo.

-Joe…

El menor se movía inquieto y exitado. Su hermoso rostro angelical teñido de rubor rojizo.

Kido comenzó a retirar los pantalones del pequeño, deslizándolos sutilmente, revelando la linda ropa interior blanca, que tanto le fascina ver.

-Joe…

Escucho de nuevo como lo llamaba Cody.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Pregunto aprovechando para acomodarse las gafas.

-Aquí—Indico el castaño, ladeando la mirada y entrecerrando la mirada. Alzo su camisa hasta la altura de su cuello—Hazme sentir bien aquí.

El chico asintió con un ligero rubor.

Así condujo sus labios a esas dos rosadas ceresita, jugeteando y pellizcando uno de esos pequeños y duros pezones; mientras el otro era succionado, atendido por su boca.

Cody no dejaba de gemir agitado ya que una creciente sensibilidad se había apoderado de su cuerpo.

Anhelando ver el cuerpo maduro de su amado senpai, solo logro abrir la camisa de botones y quitar el cinturón y abrir el pantalón del mayor, mientras que este logro sacarle la camisa entre caricias.

-Ahhh… ya… ahhh… se siente bien…

Jadeaba el castaño, apretando las sabanas de la cama, Joe lo había puesto boca abajo y le lamia el largo de la espalda.

Su senpai sabia que era extremadamente sensible en esa área.

-Que bueno que te guste.

Le susurro el mayor al oído con voz sensual, mientras se retiraba la camisa y se recostaba sobre el pequeño, frotándose y olfateando el cabello y el cuello del mismo.

Poco a poco se acostaron a media luna, el mas joven dándole la espalda al chico de gafas quien embelesado besándolo, le quitaba cada suspiro.

El mayor encabuyo sus manos por dejabajo de las caderas de Cody, acariciándolo suavemente aun por encima de la tela.

El castaño soltó un gemido fuerte.

Joe beso su orejita y comienzo a bajar la ultima prenda que le quedaba a su niño…

El ambiente fue bruscamente turbado por el sonido del celular del mayor.

Ambos sufrieron un pequeño sobresalto.

Hida coloco su mano sobre la de su senpai, evitando que continuara.

Ambos se quedaron quietos unos segundos sin decir nada.

Hubo un silencio y después otro timbrar del celular.

-T-tranquilo—Dijo el chico, igualmente de calmarse—esta bien, no pasara nada si no contesto ahora.

-No—Dijo Cody apretando la mano de Joe—Contesta…

-Pero...

-Contesta, si no lo haces no me sentiré bien.

-Esta bien, entiendo—solto a su niño y se levanto de la cama dirigiéndose a su escritorio—Sera rápido no tardare.

Le sonrió antes de tomar el celular y contestar.

Cody se quedo acostado en la cama, sonrriendole de igual manera al mayor con un ncantador rubor, hacia mucho que no hacían el amor, estaba ansioso por continuar, pero…

-Nejima, veras—Hablaba el chico de gafas por el celular—en este momento estoy ocupado, por que no mejor… ¡Que cosas dices! ¡Dejame en paz!—Grito ruborisao—Voy acolgar—Amenazo como un niño. Sin embargo Joe aun se quedo escuchando, parecía que Nejima se había tornado serio, mas tranquilo Kido contesto—Ummm… no aun no, Nakamura-sensei dijo que quería ese trabajo para el vienes, así que aun no… espera ¡¿Cómo que ara mañana?! ¡¿He?! Pero… pero…

El mayor obserbo simplemente a Cody sentarse en la cama, recogió su ropa y comienzo a bestirse—Ah, espera—Intento detener a su niño-¿Qué? No, no a ti—Volvio a atender la llamada, a la vez que el castaño terminaba de vestirse—Te hablo después.

Colgó apresurado el teléfono.

-Me tengo que ir ya.

Dijo el castaño con seriedad.

-Espera, no tienes por que…

-Recordé que mi madre me dijo que tenia que llegar temprano a casa. Además tienes tarea que hacer ¿Verdad? No pasa nada, me voy, nos vemos mañana.

Y con esto salio del la habitación tan rapido que no escucho a Joe decirle.

-Lo siento.

Al día siguiente.

Se encontraba sentado en una banca, dentro del campus escolar, se sentía mas que agotado, ya que tubo que desvelarse para terminar su trabajo escolar a tiempo.

Abrió la tapa del celular y se dispuso a escribe un mensaje.

Suspiro, se recargo completamente en el respaldo, no tenia ni la mas remota idea de que escribir. Quizás una disculpa, después de todo fue su culpa dejar todo a la mitad. ¡Ah! Es también tenia tantas ganas de hacerlo con su pequeño, aun que le avergonzara admitirlo.

Tal vez un mensaje mas romántico era lo indicado, ya que una vez Cody le había dicho que no le gustaba que siempre se estuviera disculpando con el por cualquier cosa. Aun que los mensajes románticos tampoco eran lo suyo.

Realmente no sabia que hacer en una situación como esa.

-¿Qué estas escribiendo? ¡Dejame ver!

Escucho mientras le arrebataban el celular de las manos.

-Nejima, debuelveme eso.

-¡Ah! Vamos dejame ver—Le dijo su amigo apartando con su mano a Joe mientras tecleaba todos los botones del celular-¿Mensaje en blanco? veamos que mas tienes.

-¡Devuelvemelo!

-Oh, que lindo—Dijo burlon—Tienes una foto de ese niño en tu celular.

-Damelo—Arrebato Kido enojado, antes de que Nejima viera algo que no debería de ver—Comportate ya no estas en secundaria.

Regaño.

-Ya, ya, no pasa nada. Yo también tengo fotos de Mizuho en mi celular ¿Quieres comparar álbums?

Mostró su celular con una sonrisa zorruna.

-N-no gracias.

Rechazo el chico de cabello azulado.

-Bueno, bueno—Prociguio Nejima sentandose a un lado de Joe—Como quieras, te lo debo por pasarme parte del trabajo de Nakamura-sensei.

-Yo no te pase nada, tú tomaste mi trabajo y comenzaste a copiar.

-Bueno, pero si no te hubiera llamado ayer no lo hubieras entregado y ahora estarías deprimido. Ademas… no es como si te hubiera interrumpido en algo importante ayer—Takeshi observo divertido como Joe se sobresaltaba y ruborizaba, Kido seguía siendo tan inocente como siempre. Nejima siguió diciendo con su clásico tono entre burla y desenfado-¡He! ¿Por qué pones esa cara Kido? No me digas que tú y ese niño estaban…

-¡Te equivocas!

-Ah, ah, ah,-canturrunio—ya decía yo que tenias algo diferente desde que empezamos la universidad, quien lo diría ¿Qué hiciste? Te aprovechaste de el mientras se descuido o ya se le dijiste que fugarían al doctor. No Kido quien lo hubiera pensado, aprovechándote de un niño, en un entorno que no conocía,para hacerle "Eso" y lo "Otro" también. Eres todo un animal.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡yo no no me aproveche de nadie!—Le grito el chico de lentes ruborizado, levantandose de su asiento, llamando la atención de algunos de sus compañeros, que solo empezaron a reírse por lo bajo.

Kido se tranquilizo y se sentó despacio en su lugar como si fuera un niño regañado, ¿Por qué Nejima tenia que exagerarlo tanto? A él era a quien la gente siempre se le quedaba mirando raro. Masucullo—Yo siempre soy muy bueno con él.

-¡¿Ah?! ¿Qué dices? ¡No te oigo!—Fastidio Takeshi-¡¿Que tú, que?! ¡Que siempre eres bueno haciendo qué, con quien!

-¡No me molestes! ¡Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con él es problema mio!

-Bien dicho Kido—Apoyo su mano en el hombro del chico—Tienes que hacerte responsable de lo que le hagas a Cody. ¡Te felicito ya eres todo un hombre! Ah, pero por la edad de él eso no seria estu…

-¡No se te ocurra decirlo!—Amenazo Joe sujetandolo fuertemente de la camisa-¡Me escuchaste! ¡no no digas!

-Esta bien, , esta bien, s-solo era una broma—Aclaro nunca había visto tan aterrador a Kido—Tú no serias capas de hacerle algo así, yo sé que tú lo amas mucho, como yo a Mmizuho—El chico de lentes lo solto—Incluso me alegro por ti, quiero decir antes de veis tan frustrado y estresado. Ahora pareces mas relajado, feliz y confiado. Bien por ti.

Le guiño un ojo.

-Ah, gracias…

Le sonrió el chico de cabello azulado.

-Aun que eso si, no te apresures tanto con él y pedirle que haga extraño como ponerse una yukata o algo así. Esta bien que te gusten esas cosas pero jajaja… qué digo tú nunca serias capas de hacer algo tan fetichista.

"¿Fetichista?" Pensó Joe crispado, después de todo si le había pedido a Cody que hiciera eso un par de veces.

Bueno no eran tan grave que le dijeran eso, en especial un chico que deseaba ser pisoteado, regañado y despreciado "Me pregunto si Sansemi sabe que le gustan esas cosas a Nejima"

-Y bueno ¿por qué lucias tan distraido hace un rato?

Pregunto Nejima.

-¿He? Bueno eso… es un poco complicado.

-¿complicado? Ummm… dejame adivinar, no as pasado tiempo con Cody y este se enfado contigo.

Kido bajo la mira, como si las cosas fueran así de sencillas. Pero Cody no le decía nada, seria obvio que estuviera enojado con él, después de todo esta rompiendo la promesas que hizo con él; sin embargo el castaño se potaba excesivamente bueno con él.

-¿Por qué no te lo llevas de paseo?—Comento Nejima—Va a ser el primer puente vocacional antes del verano. Lleva lo a alguna parte. Por ejemplo yo llevare a Mizuho a una playa en Okinawa.

-Si, no parece mala idea.

Sonrió Joe.

-Claro—Agrego Takeshi—Si lo vas a hacer tienes que tener cuidado no te vayan a confundir con un acosador o pervertido secuestrador de niños.

Joe bajo la cabeza ensombrecido, habían hecho añicos su única esperanza. Después de todo en cierta medida, Nejima tenia razón, no podía ir con Cody a caminar a cualquier lugar con su niño, sin el riesgo de ser catalogado como un sospechoso y causarle problemas a Cody.

Suspiraba mientras el chico de al lado seguía su conversión.

-Tendrías que llevártelo a un lugar lejano en donde nadie te conociera, para que nadie te moleste.

-No creo que haya un lugar así.

-Vamos, vamos—Asoto una y otra vez su no contra la espalda de Kido—no te desesperes, ya encontraras la manera. Las diosas del amor nunca abandonan a los hombres como nosotros. No te preocupes.

Sonrió alegre mientras Joe solo suspiraba mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

Mientras tanto Cody lidiaba con las obsesiones de sus compañeros.

-Vamos Hida, no seas tacaño cuentanos un poco de tu novia tan siquiera como es.

-¿Por qué quieren saber?

El castaño intentaba evadir la conversión.

-No seas asi—Insistio un niña un poco mas alto que Cody, el cual estaba acompañado de varios chicos del salón-¿Cómo la conociste?

-Bueno…-El castaño se quedo pensando, quizas lo dejarian empas si les contaba solo un poco. Agacho la mirada y contesto en voz baja—Me daba clases particulares. No… mejor dicho la conoci antes y por eso me empeso a dar las clases.

-¡Hee! ¿De verdad?, así que tiene complejo de profesora, apuesto que usa gafas—Cody se sobresalto con un ligero rubor, probocando las risas de sus compañeros—Y ¿Has ido a su casa? ¿Ya vive sola?

-Este… algo asi… solo he ido un par de veces.

El niño de ojos verdes se moria de vergüenza, aun que realmente no le preguntaban nada "complicado" quizás se sentia si por que no hablaba de su relacion amorosa con nadie, mas que con Yolei y de vez en cuando con Ken y Suzumiya.

Por su parte sus compañeros se sonrrieron perversamente, su imaginacion ya estaba haciendo estragos en sus cabezas, imaginando imaginandose una linda chica en minifalda y pechos grandes; torpe y timida, vestida como maestra de profesora de escuela primaria y con unas enormes gafas. Como era posible que Hida lograra salir con semejante joya, era todo un misterio.

-Si ya has estado a solas con ella en su avitacion, significa que tú… eh, quien lo diria con esa cara tan inocente que tienes.

-¡¿Qué?! No, no es lo que piensan, aun no…

-Claro, claro como tu digas.

-Solo hacegurate no embarazarla.

-Escuchenme por favor, yo…

-¡Sentados todos!—Interrumpio la maestra Kuromine quien entraba por la puerta, enseguida tosos volviron a su lugar. La maestra acomodo sus cosas—Hola Cody.

Saludo desde el escritorio, alegre y distraida como de costumbre.

Mientras que el menor no podia mas que forsar una sonrrisa.

Al mismo tiempo que unos cuentos de sus compañeros los mrban con envidia y otros tantros solo se reian.

Al terminar las clases camino con Suzumiya por el pasillo.

Suspiro,al mismo tiempo que resivia un mensage por el celular, sonrrio al leerlo.

-¿Hida?

-Es Joe, dice que me esta esperando afuera—Contesto el castaño. La niña por su parte se le quedo mirando apenada-¿Qué ocurre?

-Hida, dime… lo que les dijiste a los chicos en el salon ¿Fue Cierto? Tú me dijiste ayer que iria a la casa de él, en tonces ustedes…

-¿Heee?

Hida se quedo estatico, hubiera esperado ese comentario de un chico, pero no de ella.

La niña enrojecio de sobremaneramente, se llevo una mano a la boca y afirmo bajito.

-E-es sierto, pero eres demaciado joven…

-No, por supuesto que no—Nego imnediatamente con las manos—ellos solo lo supusieron, yo aun no, no.

-¿De verdad?

Cody asintio con la cabeza con un ligero rubor, acababa de entender lo que Joe le habia contado, sobre que los amigos suelen decir "comentarios inoportunos"

Hitomiko por su parte suspiro aliviada, cryendo la peueña mentira blanca que le habia dicho su amigo.

-Qué bueno

Murmuro.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Nada, no se te hace tarde, te estan esperando.

-Ah, es cierto, nos vemos mañana.

Se despidio el niño y salio corriendo.

Caminaron durante unos minutos por los alrededores, hasta llegar al parque.

El mayor que parecia casado pidio que se sentaran unos minutos en una banca sercana. El niño asepto, sin embargo guardo su distancia ya que a esas horas el lugar estaba muy concurrido.

-¿Estas bien?

Pregunto cody observando somnoliento a su senpai, quue apenas podia mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Si, no te preocupes-Sonrrio debilmente—Dime ¿Que quieres hacer? ¿a dónde quieres ir?

-No lo sé—Contesto timido el niño, la verdad tenia ganas de completra lo que habian dejado pendiente, un que no era bueno precionar tanto las cosas—Ummm… me alegro que ayas podido ir por mi a la escuela, hace mucho que no lo hacias, ¿Esta bien que salieras a esta hora de la escuela? No faltaste a ninguna clase ¿Verdad? Sabes que eso no esta bien… ah, Joe… yo ¡Note duermas!

Llamo la atencion al notar al mayor dormido recargado en la banca, lo sacudio un poco, haciendo que Kido despertara.

-¿Qué?—Dijo agitando la cabeza tratando de despejarse el sueño—lo siento, no fue mi intencion… perdoname es que ultimamente estoy muy cansado. Mejor bamos a caminar otra vez.

-Si, vamos.

Contesto taciturno mientras ambs se lebantaban de la banca.

Caminaron de nuevo.

Kido sintio el ambiente tenso, de nuevo cody debia de estar enfadado con el por su falt de atencion, pero él no queria dormirse, solo estaba cansado, muy cansado.

Se sentia con la necesidad de hacer algo, de esforsarse mas de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Cody, ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? Yo invito.

-¿He? ¿por qué lo dices tan derrepente?

Se ruboriso el niño sin motivo aparente.

-¿Dije algo raro?

-¿He? Bueno—El castaño se habia dado cuneta de ciero patron de conducta que solia tener su senpai—Es que siempre me comparas algo dulce antes de llevarme a tu departamento.

Confeso.

El muchaso se ruboriso ligero, no se habia dado cuenta que tenia esa tipo de costumbres. Sin embargo en esta ocacion.

-Lo siento ¿Querias ir despues a mi casa?

-Bueno, como ayer…

-En tiendo, pero no podemos ir—El niño se le udo mirando confundido. El mayor aclaro—No me mal interpretes, quiero decir… lo que quiero decir es que mi hermano Shu llego esta mañana de Kyoto y se quedara unos dias en la casa. Despues de todo es la casa de mi padre y…

-Entiendo—Contsto el pequeño serio—seria extraño que fuera contigo ahora.

-No, claro que no. Despues de todo ya conoces a mi hermano Shu, ah, ahora que lo pienso—Puso una mano detrás de la cabeza—Le hubiera dicho que me prestara su auto, así te hubiera podido llevar de paseo a algun lugar, pero no se me ocurrio en ese momento.

-¿He? No sabia que supieras conducir.

-¿No te lo habia dicho? Si, él me enseño hace un par de años incluso tengo permiso, pero como no tengo auto no lo utilizo.

Sonrrio distraido.

-Entiendo. Es cierto, ahora que lo pienso, aun no he conocido a tu otro hermano, tampoco he conocido a tu padre.

-Bueno, mi hermano Shin le gustaria conocerte, es muy amable, si llega un dia a visistarme te lo presentaria de inmediato—Sonrrio—Y mi padre… mi padre—Su sonrrisa se lleno de afliccion—Él es un poco…

-Esta bien—Le dijo Cody tomandolo de la mano dulcemente. No hiba a recorlarle nada desagradable a su amado senpai de nuvo—En ese caso, si no podemos ir a tu casa, solo llevame a la mia y despues ve a descansar, tu hermano a de estar esperandote.

-Cody…

Sujeto con firmesa la delgada mano de su niño, era tan dulce con él, tenia tantas ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo en ese lugar.

"Creo que tendre que dejar eso para despues"

Penso Joe sonrriendose para sus adentros.

Ir lejos y pasar tiempo con Cody, eso era todo lo que queria, sin temer por lo que dijiera la gente. Eso era todo lo qu que queria, quisas era demaciado.

-Mira—Le dijo Cody entuciasmado, señalando a un grupo de personas alrededor de un pequeño puesto—Estan haciendo un sorteo ahí.

-¿Sorteo? Ah, es cierto-Dijo Joe mientras metia la mano en su bolsillo y sacaba un boleto de papel—Nejima me lo dio en la mañana.

Se lhabia olvidado, el chico de cabello negro se lo habia dado como pago por haberle pasado aquel trabajo. Claro, no le parecia sufieciente por su desvelo, pero Nejima era de esa clase de personasa a las que no podias decirles que no o rechasarles un regalo.

-Joe—Llamo el niño entuciasmado—Podemos usarlo ¿Cierto? Vamos, me gustaria intentarlo.

Y lo jalo de la mano sin esperar respuesta.

El juego era simple, era el clasico ruleta a la que le girabas y esperabas sacar la bolita del color indicado para ganar el premio mayor o en su defecto un triste paquete de pañuelos desechables.

-¿Puedo intentarlo?

-Claro, ten el boleto, de todos modos no hiba a usarlo.

Le dijo el mayor amable entregandole el papel al niño.

-Lo siento—dijo sonrriendo la señorita que atendia el estan—pero necesitas ser mayor de dieciseis para participar.

-Entiendo.

-Pero tu hermano puede intentarlo.

-No se equiboca yo no soy su…

-Es sierto Joe—Le interrumpio Cody-¿Por qué no lo intentas?

-¿Hee? No, no, creo que sea buena idea, la verdad soy muy malo para estas cosas.

-Anda, seria un desperdicio que no usaramos el boleto.

Lo animo Cody.

Kido termino rindiendose ante la mirada inocente e ilucionada de su niño, entrego el boleto y decidio intentarlo, aun que seguramente lo unico que ganaria seria un par de pañuelos desechables.

Giro dos veces la tombola sin mucho entuciasmo y espero.

Entonces una bolitita dorada salio rebotando de la tonbola.

-Imposible, no es cierto.

Dijo el mayor tan sorprendido que las gafas se le hicieron de lado.

-¡Felicidades!—Grito la chica del estan agitando una campana alegremente-¡Acaba de ganar el primer premio de la tienda patrocinadora! ¡Gano una estancia para dos en las aguas termales Sonosora, hubicadas en Hamana, con todos los gastos pagados! ¡Felicidades!

Quisas nejima tenia razon y las dioss del amor no lo habian abandonado despues de todo.

_**Continuara...**_


	3. Chapter 2 El primer viaje juntos

**_Hola a todos, lamento la tardanza, es que ultimamente el trabajo a sido muy pesado y no me habia dado tiempo en actualisar u.u_**

**_Saben durante la escritura del story boart me paso algo curioso, mirando Digimon de nuevo para vuscar algo de inspiracion, el cap 16 me parece, mi querido Yoru noto algo al ver una escena de Joe y Cody juntos uno al lado del otro; y es que no se habia dado cuenta de la estatura de ambos. Me dijo._**

**_"Ah, no pue ser, el niño mono le llega a la mitad del pecho al otro. No pense que Cody estubiera tan peque"_**

**_Yo le dije._**

**_"Si, asi siempre a sido, y asi yo lo he manejado, Quieres decir que te he estado leyendo el story boert de este historia desde que la inicie y no te habias dado cuenta"_**

**_El se quedo callado y despues me dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza mientras se reia._**

**_" Hay no Joe quien como tú. Hay Cody, esto si es shota del bueno"_**

**_Bueno despues de esta extraña anecdota los dejo con el fic,_**

**_por sierto un Onsen se refiere al establecimiento de las aguas termales._**

* * *

_**Capitulo dos: El primer viaje juntos.**_

Ambos miraban fijamente los dos boletos que les habían dado como premio.

-No puedo creer que en vedad haya ganado.

Comento Joe incrédulo.

-Joe—Le sonrió Cody—Vamos a utilizarlos ¿verdad?

-¿He?

-Bueno… quiero decir, si tu quieres.

Bajo su mirada, se había precipitado sin tener en cuenta los planes del mayor.

El mayor por su parte miro los boletos, eran para este fin de semana e iniciaba el primer puente vocacional del verano. Tenían una buena oportunidad.

Miro a Cody, era cierto, nunca habían tenido un viaje solos. Era normal que su niño estuviera emocionado.

Que mas daba no tenia que pensarlo tanto.

-Si, vamos los dos, claro si tu quieres ir conmigo.

Sonrió el chico de gafas.

-¡Enserio! ¡podemos ir!

-Por supuesto, después de todo seria un lastima desperdicio los boletos.

-Si—Afirmo Cody emocionado—Solo que avisarle a mi madre que iré contigo y…

Se quedaron en silencio.

Ninguno de los dos lo habían pensado hasta ese momento, en el caso de Joe no no había problema, el ya era mayor. Pero en el caso de Cody, como le dirían a su madre que irían los dos solos de paseo a unas aguas termales y que se quedaría a dormir toda la noche solos. Si bien la madre de Hida le tenia cariño y confianza a Kido, esto se salia completamente de los limites.

Ambos agacharon la cabeza derrotados, soltando un gran suspiro, esto no parecía tan fácil como querían.

Al mismo tiempo, dentro de la tienda de los Inoue.

Cierta chica de gafas discutía con su novio.

-¡¿Por que?! ¡No es justo! ¡Sabes lo difícil que fue conseguir estos boletos!

Se quejaba como niña pequeña.

-Lo sé—Intento razón Ichijouji con ella—Pero entiende, no es que no quiera ir, solo que seria un poco… complicado.

-¡No es justo!

Ken intentaba consolar, aveces Yolei podía ser muy caprichosa y aun que aveces le gustaba consentirla o terminaba haciéndolo, esta vez le pedía algo que esta fuera de su poder.

Volteo hacia la ventana mientras suspiraba, observo a Cody y a Joe afuera de la tienda cabizbajos y dijo.

-Son Joe y Cody.

-¿He?

No tardaron en invitarlos a pasar.

-Vaya superior Joe, no sabia que era tan afortunado en los sorteos—Alago la chica con una mirada sospechosa—sabe yo entiendo el problema por el cual esta pasando.

Codo al mayor quien forzó una sonrisa.

-¿Ustedes también tienen unos boletos para ir a las aguas termales?

Le pregunto Cody a Ken quien le respondió.

-Ummm… bueno si, Yolei los consiguió pero veras… el permiso… es un poco complicado.

-Ya veo, tú tampoco puedes pedir permiso para quedarte con ella a solas toda la noche ¿verdad?

Ichijouji ruborizo ante las palabras inocentes de Cody.

-¡Eso es!—Grito victoriosa Inoue—Tengo una idea, que le parece si vamos los cuatro juntos senpai, claro cuando lleguemos allá cada quien estará por su lado, entiende a lo que me refiero.

Le guiño el ojo a Kido.

-Bueno yo…

Intento explicar Joe, sin embargo la chica de gafas siguió convenciendolo con su particular manera de negociar.

-Vamos, esta oportunidad es única en la vida, de lo contrario no podrá salir con Cody a solas en mucho tiempo. Además me lo debe por lo ocurrido con la maestra de Cody el año pasado y por no involucrarme mas en la historia.

-P-pero…

-Yolei no lo digas como si alguien lo hiciera apropocito—Le dijo Ken—Ademas, mira—Le mostró un de los boletos suyos y uno de Hida—No son para el mismo lugar.

-¡¿Cómo?!—Analizo rápidamente los boletos después de practicamente arrebatárselos a su novio—Es cierto, pero… si no me equivoco este lugar queda en…

Sonrió maliciosamente, todo estaba resultando mejor de lo que ella esperaba.

* * *

La semana transcurro rápidamente, llegando el día de la salida, habían decidido ir los cuatro juntos.

Por un lado a Joe su hermano le había prestado el auto para el viaje, recordándole que se tomara las cosas con calma y que tuviera cuidado en el camino.

Por el otro Cody logro conseguir el permiso que necesitaba par ir con sus amigos de viaje, después de la intervención de su abuelo quien convenció a la señora Hida de dejarlo ir, que eso era parte de crecer y que recordara que el castaño ya estaba en secundaria.

Por ultimo a Inoue e Ichijouji los dejaron ir en cuanto se enteraron que Cody y Joe irían al mismo lugar con ellos, confiados de que la pareja no pasaría la noche en la misma habitación.

Claro esta, todo esto había sido plan de Yolei desde el principio.

-Que buena idea tuve ¿No les parece?—Dijo la chica orgullosa, sentada aun lado de Joe en el auto, mientras este conducía en la carretera. Comento—Si los cuatro decimos que iremos juntos, entonces no habrá problema.

-No puedo creer que convencieras al superior Joe de esto.

Suspiro Ken.

-No tiene nada de malo—Agrego la chica—El superior estuvo de acuerdo ¿No es así?

-Bueno… pensé que no seria tan mala idea.

Contesto el mayor del grupo con una sonrisa torpe.

-No entiendo, quiere decir que solo los levaremos a mitad de camino.

Dijo el mas pequeño.

-Veras Cody—Explico la mayor—Cuando me enseñaron sus boletos, me di cuenta que el onsen al que irán, esta de camino al que Ken y yo iremos, solo tienen que dejarnos en la entrada y recogernos en la mañana.

-Ya veo.

Tardaron dos horas en llegar a su primera parada, en el lago Yamanaka en las cercanías del monte Fuji.

El nuevo onsen que había abierto sus puertas apenas hace una semana, atraía a la gente por su enorme belleza, asemejando a los hoteles occidentales.

-¡Por fin llegamos!

Exclamo Yolei al salir del auto estirándose de alegría.

-Vaya cuenta gente hay.

Comento Joe saliendo del otro lado del auto observando a decenas de personas a los alrededores.

-¡Vamos Ken! ¡Deprisa!

Llamaba la chica a su novio para que saliera del auto.

A los pocos segundos Ken y Cody salieron del auto, el primero saco su maleta y la de Yolei de la cajuela, mientras el niño se estiraba. Joe que observaba a Cody pensó.

"Si al onsen al que vamos esta igual de lleno que este, creo que no podre pasar cómodamente el tiempo con Cody"

Suspiro.

-¿En que piensa?

Inoue lo saca de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué? No, no es nada.

Disimulo el muchacho.

-¡Heee! Vamos sabe que puede confiar en mi—Se le acerco agilmente—No se preocupe, todo saldrá bien, tomárselo con calma y aproveche el tiempo que tendrá con Cody, sea lindo y espontáneo.

-¿He?

-Parece ser que Ken y yo no seremos los únicos que no dormiremos esta noche ¿Verdad?—Le guiño un ojo mientras observaba como Kido enrojecía-¡Ken Ya terminaste! ¡Vamonos!—Llamo de nuevo a su novio mientras corría hacia él y lo jalaba hacia la entrada del hotel, desde donde les grito al castaño y al chico de gafas-¡Vallan con cuidado! ¡Diviertance! ¡Ah, y no olviden recogernos mañana en la tarde!

Se despidió con la mano enganchada al brazo de Ichijouji quien les sonreia.

Kido e Hida se despidieron y al los pocos segundos subieron al auto.

Esta vez, Cody pudo sentarse al lado de su amado senpai mientras este conducía, el niño miro por la ventana observando los verdes paisajes.

-Tardaremos dos horas mas en llegas, espero que no te aburras.

Comento Joe.

-No, no te preocupes, es la primera vez que viajo solo en el auto contigo, así que esta bien.

Le sonrio el niño candidamente.

* * *

El resto del viaje seria largo, incluso mas de lo que el mayor había planeado o eso pensaba, ya que al llagar a lo que parecía la mitad del camino, no estaba seguro de donde estaba.

Estaciono el auto en una orilla de la carretera la cual estaba completamente vacía, sin ningún auto o persona a la redonda.

-Quizás debimos dar la vuelta a la izquierda en la ultima intersección.

Comento Joe tratando de guiarse en el mapa que tenia a la mano, sin embargo mas que mirar el plano, su mirada se deslizaba y se posaba en el hermoso niño sentado a su lado.

Cody lucia tan encantadoramente tentador con la ropa que se habia puesto ese día, por una parte la camiseta blanca se veía tan ligera, la linea del cuello desacomodada candidamente; pero lo que mas llamaba su atención, eran eso pantaloncillos cortos, era la primera vez que veía al castaño usar unos, solo podía imaginar que podía tocar esas piernas delgadas y esos suaves muslos.

Trago saliva.

-¿Ocurre algo?

Pregunto el chiquillo volteando a verlo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, nada! ¡Q-quizás debamos dar la vuelta en la próxima intersección!

Miro hacia el frente dejando el mapa hacia un lado.

"Calmate"

Pensó Joe, la verdad es que no podía esperar a llegar al hotel para hacerle suyo.

Bajo la cabeza apenado, quizás estaban perdidos en medio de la nada , no era el momento para pensar en eso.

-Joe…

Llamo Hida.

-¿Qué ocurre? Ah, lo siento, ya nos vamos.

-Espera.

-¿Hee? ¿Por qué?… ¿Qué haces?

Pregunto el mayor al ver como el niño se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad y se acercaba a él, y después de quitarle igualmente el cinturón de seguridad se sentó sobre él, quedando de frente.

Kido entreabrió la boca para decir algo, sin embargo el menor se adelanto comiéndose las palabras de su senpai con un beso. Primero suave y mientras lo profundizaba, deslizo sus manos desde los hombros del mayor hasta sus brazos, provocando para que lo abrasara firmente.

Se separaron pero sin romper el abrazo.

-Desde hace un momento solo has estado mirandome—Dijo el niño dulcemente—Pensé… pensé que tú también tenias ganas de besarme—Un ligero rubor se hizo presente—Ademas esa vez en tu casa dejamos algo pendiente.

Le sonrió pícaro y pego sus labios a los de su senpai de nuevo, antojando con su traviesa lengua.

Se separaron de nuevo.

-Hacerlo en un lugar así es un poco…

Intento excusar el mayor.

-Aun que me digas eso—Cody rió licencioso, al mismo tiempo que deslizaba su mano por la entre pierna de Joe acariciando. Dijo—esta parte de ti suele ser mas sincera que tú, esta muy dura.

Termino susurrando avergonzado.

Ocurrió de un momento a otro, cuando Kido se dio cuenta, el niño de ojos verdes se encontraba agachado entre sus piernas y comenzaba a desaprovechar el pantalón.

-Espera… que tal si alguien viene.

Kido intento detenerlo, pero solo con palabras ya que sus acciones demostraban todo lo contrario, alborotando el cabello chocolate de su niño mientras le acariciaba las mejillas.

-Eso no va a pasar. Sabes que cuando inicio algo no descanso hasta terminarlo. En esa ocasión solo tú me hiciste sentir bien a mi, no seria justo que yo no lo hiciera, además, me gustaría intentar algo que leí.

-No puedes ser tan caprichoso… ¡Ahh!—Gimio el mayor al sentir los delgados y pequeños dedos de Cody, envolviendolo alrededor de la base de su miembro.

El mayor solo le dijo resignado con una sonrisita entre nerviosa y de satisfaccion—Un día de estos harás que me arresten.

El menor sonrió.

-Eso no es cierto, Además a mi me gusta hacerlo de esta manera.

El mayor le delineaba los labios con su pulgar abriéndole la boca, indicando que continuara su trabajo.

Joe tiro la cabeza hacia atrás recargandose en el asiento del auto.

La lengua de su pequeño estaba jugando a lo largo de su hombría, besándolo, dándole pequeñas succiones y luego una lengüetada larga y lenta hasta llegar a la punta y chuparla en su boca como si se tratara de un rico dulce.

Kido dejo escapar un gemido fuerte al mismo tiempo que colocaba su mano derecha detrás de la cabeza del niño, empujando, introduciendo todo lo que podía dentro de la pequeña cavidad.

Cody tembló, era mucho, tomo un momento y comenzó a moverse.

Esto le estaba gustando, sentir la palpitante carne de su senpai contar su paladar, mientras este le acariciaban el cabello y las orejas, probocaba que una oleada de inmenso calor invadiera su cuerpo.

El pequeño escabullo sus manos por debajo de su camisa, alzándola comenzando a acariciar su pecho, sus rosadas pequeñas ceresita, no podía evitarlo, quería que su senpai lo acariciara, pero en la posición en la que estaban eso no era posible, así que no tenia nada de malo que él mismo se procurara su propio placer, aun que le dada un poco de vergüenza que su senpai lo mírese jugar consigo mismo sin olvidar de hacerle caso al asunto dentro de su boca.

El mayor por su parte miraba extasiado las acciones de su pequeño. Sus sentidos al máximo, ¿Cómo era posible que hacer semejantes actos en un lugar como ese le exitara tanto? En ese momento no le importaba.

Llevo su mano detrás de las caderas del castaño y acaricio su parte trasera, lento en círculos, acelerando poco a poco siguiendo el ridmo que imponía Hida mientras metía y sacaba de su boca su erección.

El mas joven se movió inquieto, los largos dedos del mas alto acariciaban en medio, presionando.

Se sentía tan bien, no podía mas…

El castaño abrió la boca en un gemido dejando escapar la fruta de su senpai aprovechando para tomar aire.

Alzo ligeramente su cuerpo, frotando uno de sus pequeño y endurecidos pezones contra la húmeda hombría de Kido.

Le dijo a este agitado y mas que ruborizado, exitado.

-Esta comenzando a salirte, puedo… ah, ¿Puedo debérmelo?

-Por supuesto que no… eso no es bueno…

Contesto el chico pesadamente, aprovechando para deslizar su mirada hacia el retrovisor y así asegurarse que la carretera siguiera vacía.

-Entiendo—Le dijo el niño fingiendo inocencia. Bajo su cuerpo y tomo el miembro de Joe entre sus manos, subiéndolas y bajándolas; sabia que su senpai le diría eso ya que nunca, con excepción de la primera vez, lo dejaría beber de su semilla—Prefieres ensuciar el auto de tu hermano ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué? Claro que… ¡Ahhh!

El mayor soltó otro gemido fuerte mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

El castaño se había hundido en su entrepierna de nuevo.

Sintiendo las incesantes caricias de las manos, lengua y boca de su hermoso niño.

-¡Cody voy a…-Joe sabia que explotaría en cualquier momento, pero la advertencia tuvo caso omiso, todo lo contrario sintió el rostro de Cody hundirse una vez mas entre su entrepierna y que no paraba de mover su pequeña lengua por dentro y por fuera de su boca. Ya no resistia—Um... ah… ummm… ¡Solo por esta vez! ¡Ahhh!

Grito incrustando ambas manos en la cabeza del menor, enredando entre sus dedos algunas hebras color chocolate, dejando escapar su esencia dentro de la boca de Cody; apretando los dientes para que el ultimo grito no fuera tan sonoro como podría haberlo hecho.

Solo escuchando como Hida pasaba el blanco liquido por su garganta, dejando escapar un poco por la comisura de sus labios, escurriendo del lado derecho.

El pequeño abrió la boca liberando su objetivo, aun con la espiración agitada y las mejillas rojas se tapo la boca con una mano y dio un trago.

Respiro profundo recuperando el aliento y sonrió.

-Fue mucho y estaba espeso. Gracias.

-Que cosas dices…

Se ruborizo el chico de lentes mientras le limpiaba la carita a su niño.

-Joe—Llamo Cody alzándose, poniendo una rodilla en el siento entre las piernas del mayor, inclinándose ligeramente para no golpearse con el volante. Se desabrocho los pantaloncillos dejando asomar su linda ropa interior blanca y dijo insitante—Ahora es tu turno de hacerme sentir bien.

Kido estaba apunto de abrasar al castaño cuando de repente vio por el retrovisor como un auto de la policia se acercaba por detrás.

Joe sintió un balde de agua fría caerle encima.

Rápidamente giro a Cody par que se sentara en el asiento de al lado, mientras el trataba de acomodarse y cerrar los pantalones.

Lo único que rondaba su cabeza era la preocupación, ¿Habían visto lo que que Cody estaba haciendo con él? Oh, no Nejima tenia razón, ahora lo van a arrestar, demandar y a condenar a cincuenta años de cárcel con labores forzadas, solo por sucunbir un poco ante su libido.

El policía se acerco poco a poco al auto, si no fuera por ese color amarillo no lo habría visto entre los arboles si no fuera por que la luz trasera estaba encendida.

Se asomo por la ventanilla abierta y dijo despreocupado.

-Pasaba por aquí y vi que el auto no se movía ¿Hay algún problema?

Joe sufrió un sobresalto, completamente crispado, apretando el volante, volteo su cabeza tieso como un robot hacia el policía y negó con la cabeza.

El policía se asomo dentro del auto , todo parecía normal, miro a Cody el cual le sonrió.

-Este…

trato de decir el gendarme haciendo notar la presencia del pequeño.

Sin embargo el castaño se le adelanto y dijo con toda normalidad.

-Señor policía mi hermano y yo nos perdimos, nos podría guiar por favor.

"¡¿Hermano?!"

Pensó el mayor volteando a ver a Cody instantaneamente.

-Ya veo—Sonrrio el policía-¿Adonde se dirigen?

-Al onsen que esta en Hamana—Sigui la conversión el menor con toda seguridad—Papá y mamá nos están esperando allí, como salí del colegio después de los otros niños, le dijeron a Oni-chan que me fuera a recogerme.

"¿Oni-chan?"

Pensó Kido que no había dicho ni una palabra.

-Ya veo—contesto el policia—Pero están muy lejos, debieron dar la vuelta en el cruce anterior hacia la izquierda.

-Gracias, Oni-chan vámonos.

Joe asintió con la cabeza nervioso y arrancando el auto.

-Oye chico—Llamo el policia—Te vez muy pálido ¿Seguro que estas bien?

-Mi hermano se mareo en el camino.

-Claro, bueno bayan con cuidado y niño baja los pies del asiento o ensuciaras el auto.

Y con esa ultima recomendación cada quien se fue por su lado.

El mayor suspiro.

-Eso estuvo cerca. Dime ¿cómo se te ocurrió decir que eramos hermanos?

-¿No te gusto?

-No fue eso, si me gusto… no quiero decir…

-Si no lo hubiera dicho, te hubieras metido en grandes problemas, además la gente que nos ve siempre cree eso. Pensé que con el policía también funcionaria.

-Tienes razón.

-Creo que seria buena idea decir lo mismo en el Onsen para que no nos miren de manera sospechosa.

-Si, tienes razon—Afirmo el chico de gafas, desviando su mirada un segundo para verlo-¿No vas a bajar los pies del asiento?

El niño se ruborizo y movio los pies.

-No puedo.

-¿He?

-¡E-es por tú culpa!—Grito Hida rojo de vergüenza, escondiendo su cara entre sus piernas—Es por que no terminaste tu parte que mi cuerpo esta así.

Farfullo.

-Ah, bueno es que...

-Esta bien, no te preocupes ¿Falta mucho?

Pregunto el niño.

-No, no falta mucho, pronto llegaremos.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**_Espero que les alla gustado y no olviden comentar n.n_**


	4. Chapter 3 En las aguas termales

Un nuevo capitulo, que espero que les guste.

Quiero agradecer por todos sus comentarios que son los que siempre me anima y hacen que esta histiria llege hasta ustedes. ¡Gracias!

Respecto al fic: una okami es la duña, administradora y encargada de un onsen o centro de aguas termales.

Sin mas por el momento les dejo con el fic n.n

* * *

**_Capitulo tres: En las aguas termales con senpai._**

Al final después de un largo viaje en auto, entre un hermoso bosque y casi escondito del mundo, llegaron al onsen conocido como el "Sonosora"

-Que impresionante se ve este lugar.

Comento Kido observando el enorme hotel en el que se hospedarían.

El edificio no solo era enorme, tenia un clásico estilo japones, hecho de madera y el techo formado de tejas azules.

-El lugar es muy bonito.

Sonrió Cody.

-Sacare las cosas del auto y después entraremos, esperame en la puerta del frente.

Y agachándose rápidamente, el mayor el mayor le dio un beso suave en la mejilla a su niño.

A los pocos minutos entraron al onsen.

-¡Bienvenidos!—Los resibio la okami, era una mujer alta de cabello negro sostenido en un clásico nudo japones, vestía un kimono blanco de flores azules al igual que el cintillo que la sostenida, tenia un porte elegante acentuado por su labial rojo—Baya, que tenemos aquí, un apuesto joven y hermoso niño ¿Se van a hospedar aquí?

-Si, vera gane estos boletos y…

Trato de explicar el muchacho.

-Entiendo, debes de ser el invitado especial que esperábamos. Te preparamos la mejor agitación de la casa—La hermosa mujer demostró una elegante y astuta sonrisa mientras se llevaba la mano al rostro—Aun que la verdad, esperábamos una pareja de novios y no un joven y un niño. Que interesante.

Se río discreta.

-¡Somos hermanos!

Gritaron Hida y Kido al mismo tiempo, antes de que la encargada se hiciera ideas raras, que aun que ciertas, en ese momento podían ser problemáticas.

-Entiendo, entiendo, entonces los llevare a su habitación. Siganme por favor—Comensaron a caminar por los pasillos y subieron por las escaleras mientras la mujer comentaba sin deshacer su sonrrisa—Pensamos que no vendría, sabe a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí acaban de inaugurar un nuevo onsen, tiene un estilo occidental que llama la atención de los visitantes. Ya nadie respeta lo clásico, pero que se le va a ser, a estos jóvenes de ahora ya no les interesa nuestra cultura—Suspiro—Ese Onsen nos esta robando los clientes, que desgracia, antes teníamos la reputación de ser un escondite para los amantes y las parejas. Ahora solo aparte de ustedes hay una pareja de ancianos y un grupo de chicas de preparatoria.

-¿En serio?

Pregunto Joe por impulso, la verdad había imaginado que no iba a estar en un lugar a solas con Cody, al ver la cantidad de gente en el onsen anterior. Pero con esta nueva información, quizás podía dejar la timidez a un lado cuando se trataba de darle atención especial a su niño.

-Si, bueno—La mujer suspiro—Nos alegramos de tenerlos, pero ahora que lo pienso hay muchas habitaciones vacías, quizás tu hermanito quiera dormir en algunas de ellas en lugar de compartir la habitación.

-¡No, así esta bien!

Otra vez la pareja respondió a la par, casi ensordeciendo a la dueña del lugar, la cual solo sonrío discreta y dijo.

-Ya, veo que los dos son muy unidos. Bueno entonces los dejare para que se instalen.

Y con un pequeña reverencia la okami se despidió.

Cody y Joe entraron a su habitación quedando impresionados.

Esta era muy grande y hermosa, adornada con abanicos y arreglos florales japoneses en tonos rojos y dorados, como lo había dicho la okami el lugar perfecto para una pareja que escapaba de todo y tuvieran un momento par relajarse y amarse.

Se instalaron y se cambiaron la ropa por una cómoda kinagashi.

-¡Espera tranquilo!—Se escuchaba la voz de Joe entre risas-¡Vamos a comer algo primero!

-No tengo hambre.

Contesto Cody que abrazaba al mayor por la espalda, evitando que el mayor terminara de amarrarse la kinagashi.

-Vamos, no hemos comido nada, no es bueno que no comas a tus horas—Regaño con cariño el muchacho. Por lo cual el niño lo soltó haciendo un pequeño puchero, por su parte Kido termino de vestirse mientras se daba la vuelta y abrazaba al niño, el cual le miro descontento—Ya, cuando terminemos de comer algo haremos lo que quieras.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, de verdad.

Le sonrió el muchacho, se agachó quedando a la altura del castaño y le beso suavemente en los labios.

Al separase, Cody se llevo la yema de los dedos a la boca mientras se ruborizada ligero. Su senpai se comportaba menos tímido de lo usual.

-Esta bien—Contesto a los pocos segundos—Vamonos.

Tomo de la mano a Joe y salieron de la habitación.

La cena se llevo a cabo en la sala común del hotel debido a que eran pocas personas, se planeo que así seria mas sencillo y cómodo para todos y sin tener ninguna objeción de los inquilinos, así fue hecho.

La cena fue enorme con platos típicos de la región.

-Espero que disfruten de la cena.

Sonrío la okami.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa.

Cody observaba a su alrededor, la okami no había mentido, aparte de él y su senpai, había un pareja de ancianos que comían una porción de arroz lentamente como si el tiempo no transcurriera para ellos; sin embargo la razón de que solo observara a la longeva pareja era para distraerse y no pensar en lo que ocurría a su lado.

-¡Heee! ¡De verdad! ¡Ya eres universitario!

La escandalosa voz de una chica risueña se escuchaba por toda la habitación.

El chico de lentes había llamado mucho la atención de el único grupo de chicas presentes en el onsen. Las cuatro coquetas chicas casi habían arrinconado a Kido, quien no acostumbrado a tanta atención, solo trataba de ser amable.

-Ummm si…

-¡Eso es genial! ¿Y que estudias?

-Ah, este… medicina.

Kido sonrío despistado.

-¡Sorprendente!—Las chicas se le pegaban cada vez mas, casi hacen a un lado a Cody quien solo pensaba enojado.

"Lo esta haciendo de nuevo"

Aveces Cody no sabia que pensar, si su senpai era demasiado amable con las chicas o si este lo hacia apropósito atrayendo las. Ya que no era la primera vez que algo así pasaba, ya fuera que estuvieran caminando por la calle o comiendo en alguna cafetería, las mujeres a su alrededor volteaban a ver al mayor. Quizás era el aroma especial que tenia su senpai y que tanto le gustaba o quizás era la manera tan inocente en la que lucia, él sabia mejor que nadie que la apariencia de su senpai podía ser algo engañosa.

Fuese lo que fuese no le gustaba.

Entonces jaló a Joe del brazo afianzándose a él, apartándolo de aquellas colegialas. Y con una sonrisa dulce dijo.

-Oni-chan recuerda que ya tienes novia y que si estuviera aquí le molestaría mucho ver esto.

-¡¿Novia?! ¡Heee!

Se escucharon a las chicas decepcionadas y alejarse de él.

-Oye, tu hermanito es muy lindo—Menciono un de ellas únicamente intentando hacer conversacion—Se nota que te quiere mucho.

-Si, yo amo a mi Oni-chan ¿Verdad?

respondió el castaño evidentemente celoso, pegándose mas al brazo de Kido, quien simplemente sonrío sincero. pareciendo a las estudiantes algo muy lindo, la tan buena relación de "hermanos" que tenían ambos.

Una mas dijo refiriéndose a Hida.

-Eres un niño muy lindo, pero sabes no es bueno dejar la comida—Señalo divertida el plato del menor, quien había dejado solamente los pequeño tomates rojos de la ensalada a un lado—Si no comes tus verduras no crecerás tan alto como tu hermano.

-No es necesario que te los comas si no te gustan.

Sonrío el chico de lentes.

Sin embargo el niño agachó la mirada, soltó a Joe y después de unos segundos se levanto de la mesa.

-Ya no tengo hambre, perdón por dejar la comida—Se disculpo con la okami con una pequeña reverencia, se volteo hacia Kido y le dijo taciturno—Ire a la habitación ahora… con permiso.

Se retiro.

Entro de mal humor a la habitación, no tenían que recordar le su baja estatura, mucho menos las chicas que intentaban coquetear con su senpai, agachó la cabeza entristecido.

"Crecer"

Penso, mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho.

No era justo, a pesar de ya haber cumplido trece años y estar en secundaria su cuerpo no había cambiado, seguía teniendo esa apariencia tan infantil que lo hacia destacar demasiado de sus compañeros de clase.

¿Y si a Joe dejaba de gustarle por eso?

-No, no es cierto—Se sento en la esquina de la habitación abrazando sus rodillas—Él me ama mucho, pero… ummm..

escondió su carita entre sus piernas, no le gustaba pensar en eso, en especial por que las chicas que siempre pretendían a su querido senpai eran muy bonitas, tan altas y elegantes.

Repentinamente se escucho como corrían rápidamente la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Cody!—Llamo Kido acercándose a él—Ven vamonos—Lo tomo de la mano-¡V-vamos a bañarnos!

-¿Qué? ¿Pero que?—Pregunto el niño mientras lo jalaban de la mano a las termas—Un momento tú dijiste que haríamos lo que yo quisiera y…

-Seria un desperdicio—Interrumpio Joe—Venir hasta aquí y no entrar a bañarnos, por eso… por eso es un buen momento…

Era evidente que el mayor lucia nervioso. Incluso para el era muy obvio que el castaño se había enfadado con él por no prestarle la atención adecuada durante la cena o por hablar con aquellas chicas y pretender que solo era su hermano.

Él solo quería enmendar su error y contentar a su pequeño, y para ello tenia un plan, solo era cuestión de que dejara su timidez aun lado por un momento.

Dejaron la ropa en el vestuario, el pequeño aun disgustado lo hizo sin mucho animo y sin querer mostrarse ante su senpai.

después entraron juntos a las termas al aire libre, podían ver el atardecer caído transformarse en anochecer. En especial el castaño quien en ese momento se mostraba caprichoso, guardando su distancia del mayor, sentado en un banquillo aun metro de él, claro, se negaba a verlo, aun que realmente por momentos desviaba la mirada observando el cuerpo maduro y sensual del mayor.

"No, no, no"Penso el niño ruborizado, agitando la cabeza de un lado al otro"Se supone que estoy molesto con él"

Y se echo agua encima.

-Cody—Le llamo Joe tímido-¿Quieres que te bañe?

-No gracias—Rechazo el menor quisquilloso—Yo puedo hacerlo solo… -Lo miro directamente, no podía evitarlo, a pesar de no ser la primera vez que se bañaban juntos, por no decir, verse desnudos, la curiosidad de ver era mas poderosa que él-¿He? ¿Por qué te dejaste las gafas puestas?

-Bueno pensé que seria conveniente solo por esta ocasión.

Sonrío Kido mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

El menor por su parte se levanto y se acerco a su senpai.

-No esta bien que las lleves puestas aquí adentro—Regaño Cody—Se te mancharán con el agua caliente.

-Esta bien eso no va a pasar.

Contesto Joe jalando delicadamente a su niño del brazo par abrazarlo dulcemente.

-¿Joe que haces?

Intento el castaño de apartarse pero los fuertes brazos de su senpai lo impedían, pegándolo aun mas a su pecho, un ligero rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas al sentir el tacto suave de la piel del mayor contra la suya.

Fue entonces que el chico de cabello azulado le susurro.

-Anda, dejame, dejame bañarte.

El pequeño castaño solo asintió con la cabeza.

Se sentó en el regazo del mayor y este prosigio a huntarle un poco de jabón en el cuerpo y comenzó a lavarlo con la esponja, cubriendo al niño con espuma por todas partes.

Esto era un poco extraño para Cody, se suponía que estaba disgustado con el mayor pero estaba disfrutando mucho del baño, casi podía adivinar como terminarían.

"Me da vergüenza, ni siquiera lo hemos hecho en el baño de su casa"

Penso ruborizándose.

-Cody, inclinate hacia delante par que frote tu espalda.

Indico Joe cariñosamente.

El niño asintió y se inclino levemente. Se sintió estremecer al sentir el jabón liquido escurrir por la espalda.

sufrió un pequeño escalofrío y sus mejillas enrojecieron.

-¿Te gusta aquí?

Sonrío Kido pasando su dedo por el largo de la espalda de arriba hacia abajo.

-¡Ahh!

Exclamo el niño temblando irremediablemente, se recargo en el pecho de su senpai esperando que el extraño cosquilleo desapareciera, sin embargo el mayor aprovecho el momento para abrazarlo y posar sus manos en el pecho del niño, frotando hábilmente la yema de sus dedos contra los encantadores pezones del castaño, quien solo movió las caderas de un lado al otro avergonzado.

-Ummm… N-m… n-no.. se siente raro con el jabón.. ¡Ahhh!

Suplico excitado el pequeño.

El jabón era extremadamente resbaloso intensificando las sensaciones al máximo.

-No te muevas mucho, te vas a caer.

Esta vez lo brazo mas firme el mayor juntando su cuerpo con el mas joven.

Cody por su parte sufrió un pequeño sobresalto, sentía la erección de Joe frotándose justo detrás de él.

-J-joe, tu… ¡Ahhh!

El mayor no lo dejo continuar, vaciándole precipitadamente agua caliente encima para enjuagarlo.

-M-metete al agua.

Ordeno el mayor ruborizándose de vergüenza.

-Pero…

Volteo a verlo el castaño.

-Vamos, te hará daño si no lo haces, cuando… cuando te metas cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta diez.

-Si.

Le sonrió el niño de ojos verdes mientras efectuaban lo que le habían dicho.

En cuanto se metió a las termas, las cuales le llegaban apenas debajo del pecho; cerro los ojos y contó en voz baja sin borrar de su cara una sonrisa divertida.

La actitud de su amado senpai le gustaba, mostrándose atrevido, conquistándolo pero sin dejar aun lado su timidez clásica.

El pequeño estaba a punto de terminar el conteo cuando sintió que lo abrazaban por detrás, el castaño abrió los ojos, se dio la vuelta lentamente y correspondió el abrazo percatándose que a diferencia de él a Kido el agua le llegaba a la cadera, no fue lo único que noto, el erguido y duro miembro de Joe le rozaba el estomago. avergonzado abrazo con mas fuerza al mayor.

Con voz temblorosa apenas pudo decir.

-Te quitaste las gafas.

Se ruborizó hasta las orejas ¿Qué estaba diciendo? No era el mejor momento para comportarse a si de tímido.

-Me siento mas cómodo asi—Respondio el mayor con una sonrisa tranquilizadora al notar el nerviosismo en su joven pareja—Tranquilo relajate.

acarició su pecho con la palma de la mano, lento, suave, tomo un poco de agua con la mano y la vertió sobre el pecho de su niño y volvió acariciarlo suavemente.

-Ummm…

exclamo el castaño sintiendo su timidez se iba con el agua reemplazándola por una sensación relajante.

A continuación, el mayor metió una de sus manos por debajo del agua y comenzó a acariciar la cara interior de los suaves muslos de su niño, lento, morosa y insinuante, pero sin rozar su sexo.

Cody por su parte comenzó a envolverse en una sensación embriagante, queriendo entregarse en ese mismo lugar. El mayor se agachó ligeramente y comenzó a besarle dulcemente la cara, mientras que con uno de sus brazos lo tomo por la cintura juntando mas sus cuerpos, ambos dejaron escapar un ligero gemido al sentirse estremecer por el frote de sus pieles húmedas.

-Por favor…

predio el castaño.

El muchacho respondió con un beso y con cuidado se fueron haciendo a la orilla y sin salir del agua se sentaron, Joe primero y Cody sobre su regazo, aprovechando para recargarlo en su amplio pecho y poder abrir las delicadas piernas a su pequeño, dando paso libre a su mano para que este lo masturbará.

-Ah… ah… ah… ah… ahh—El pequeño respiraba entre cortado, su cabeza comenzaba a nublarse por el placer y el vapor del baño—Ahh… despacio.

El agua caliente magnificaba el cosquilleo que sufrió su pequeño cuerpo.

Mientras tanto Joe, con su mano libre, lo rodeo por la cintura y la deslizo suavemente hacia arriba hasta alcanzar una linda cerecita rosa en el pecho del pequeño y comenzó a rozarla sin olvidarse del delicado y sensible asunto que tenia masageando en su otra mano.

Cody grito extasiado inclinándose ligeramente hacia en frente.

-¿Te gusta?

Pregunto Kido sonriendo complacido, aun que en ese momento no podía ver con claridad, la hermosa imagen mental que tenia de su niño y el tacto le eran suficientes para satisfacerlo en ese momento.

-Ahh… Si.. se siente bien… mas, hazlo mas rápido.

Indico Hida poniendo su mano sobre la de Joe indicando que acelerara los movimientos de esta.

-Esta bien—Beso el mayor en su mejilla—Pero tienes que avisarme antes de que termines, no seria bueno si ensuciamos el agua.

-Si.

Murmuró tímido el castaño. En ese momento su cabeza solo comenzaba a dar vueltas.

A continuación el mayor acodo de nuevo a su amado niño y comenzó con la petición que le habían hecho, castigando placenteramente la intimidad del menor.

Podia escuchar perfectamente todos los quejidos y gemidos de Cody, comenzaba a calentarse queriendo ir mas lejos.

Derrepente escucharon un ruido del otro lado de la pared que separaba el baño femenino del masculino, rápidamente Kido abandono el pecho del castaño y con su mano le tapo la boca, provocando que este se sobresaltar.

-Shhh… tranquilo, no hagamos mucho ruido.

Fue todo lo que dijo Joe antes de continuar con sus acciones. Esta vez tentado, toco con su indice la rosada entrada del menor quien cerro los ojos fuertemente dejándose llevar por el tacto que tanto estaba anhelando.

Podia escuchar claramente las risitas de sus vecinas de al lado, pero al mismo tiempo era como si no estuvieran, no, mejor dicho era que no importaba que estuvieran, apenas siendo separados por un muro de bambú de escasos centímetros de espesor.

Joe por su parte seguía en su proceso de preparar a su niño, masageando con especial cuidado la entrada de Cody, quien repentinamente comenzó a moverse y negar con la cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Murmuró al oído de Hida al mismo tiempo que descubría su boca.

-Me siento un poco extraño.

Contesto el castaño en voz baja mientras tomaba los brazos de Joe débilmente y se envolvía en ellos. Esto no iba bien, a pesar de querer continuar comenzaba a…

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, solo… me siento… ma-mareado… aaa…

Y con un pequeño gemidito y desplomándose en los brazos de su senpai, Cody termino mareado como pequeño pan al vapor; lindo, suave y con los ojitos en espiral.

El calor había sido demasiado.

-¿C-cody?—Llamo el mayor preocupado-¡Cody! ¡Resiste!

Grito sacando al niño del agua tan rápido como pudo.

Al parecer su plan de ser lindo y espontaneo no había salido como Joe había previsto.

_**Continuara...**_


	5. Chapter 4 La primera noche fuera de casa

**Bueno... perdón por el retraso **

**Espero que les guste n.n**

* * *

**_Capitulo cuatro: La primera noche fuera de casa._**

Su plan de relajarse en sus vacaciones y ser lindo y espontaneo con su pequeño no había marchado como Joe lo había planeado, de lo contrario no estaría cargando a Cody en brazos a su habitación después del susto que le había dado dentro de las aguas termales.

Pregunto aun preocupado.

-¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Por que no me dijiste que no estabas acostumbrado al agua tan caliente?

"De haberlo sabido, no lo hubiera hecho dentro del agua lo hubiera hecho en otro lugar"

Penso culposo.

Apenas había podido sacar a Cody de las termas, encontrar sus gafas, envolverlo en toalla y salir a los vestuarios antes de que se desmayara.

-Ya me siento mucho mejor, en serio, no tienes que cargarme—Contesto el niño el niño de ojos verdes mientras acomodaba el paño frío que su senpai le había colocado en la frente para apaciguar el calor—Lo siento pero se sentía tan bien que…

Se quedaron callados unos segundos.

-Lo siento.

Se disculparon al mismo tiempo.

Se ruborizó y se mantuvieron en silencio otro segundo antes de formar una sonrisa.

-Fue lindo.

Hablo Cody.

-Ah, ¿En serio?

-Si.

Afirmo con dulzura.

Lentamente fueron acercando sus rostros para entregarse un beso, pero…

-Miren, que lindo los hermanos están jugando a la princesa.

Era la okami con su imborrable sonrisa.

Al instante los chicos apartaron sus rostro, volteando al lado opuesto del otro.

-¿Como dice?

Pregunto Joe sintiendo una gotita de sudor resbalarse por la frente.

-Por la manera en la cargas a tu hermano a su habitación, como si fuera una princesa.

-¿He? No… lo que pasa es que se mareo en el baño y...

-¡Oh! Ya veo.

Se adelanto a decir la mujer cubriendo su sonrisa con la manga de su kimono.

-Oni-chan bájame, ya estoy mucho mejor.

Pidio Hida jalando la kinagashi de Joe, la mirada de la mujer lo había avergonzado.

-¿He? Si

respondió el chico de cabello azulado bajándolo despacio, sin descuidar lo en caso de que todavía no recuperara toda su fuerza.

-Supongo que tu hermano ira a dormir ahora, si gustas los otros inquilinos y yo estaremos abajo, beberemos un poco de sake y hablaremos, tal vez hagamos un poco de karaoke, las otras chicas están ansiosas de oírte cantar.

Se río divertida la dueña después de invitarlo con una mirada picara.

Cody por su lado bajo la suya disgustado, ¿Acaso su senpai lo abandonaría en su habitación e ira a beber rodeado de todas esas mujeres ?

Sin embargo el mayor contesto con una sonrisa tranquila.

-perdón, por rechazarle su invitación, pero la verdad es que solo íbamos a ir a la habitación por algo que nos cubriera e íbamos a salir por un minuto a ver las alrededores.

-Ya veo que se diviertan.

Les deseo la mujer.

En ese momento Joe volteo detrás suyo e hizo una pequeña mueca de sorpresa y de incomodidad

-Vamonos.

Dijo derrepente para la sorpresa del niño y la mujer.

El joven solo tomo a Cody cargándolo a un costado suyo por la cintura y salio deprisa ante las quejas del molesto castaño.

-Oye no bájame, te dije que ya estaba bien.

-Esta bien, pero cuándo estemos en la habitación.

Le respondió Kido mientras se alejaban tan rápido como podía.

-¿He?

Exclamo la okami extrañada, hasta que escucho unos pasos veloces por el pasillo al voltear se encontró con el grupo de chicas de preparatoria apenas envueltas en una toalla.

-¿Que paso?

Pregunto una.

-Si, escuchamos los gritos de Kido del otro lado de las termas ¿Esta todo bien?

-Si, su hermano se mareo en termas eso fue todo, ahora fueron a su habitación.

Contesto la Okami.

-¿He? ¿En serio? ¿En serio?

Preguntaban una y otra estirándose buscando al muchacho.

-Así es.

-Vamos a verlo chicas.

Animo otra joven muchacha.

-¡Si!

-Un momento—Las detubo la elegante mujer extendiendo los brazos para detenerlas—Es mejor que lo dejen descansar.

-Pero nuestra reunión de al rato.

interrumpió otra.

-Es mejor que lo dejen descansar, yo me encargare de eso despues—Comento la okami—Ademas—Puso su mano a un lado de su cara—Piensan ir a verlo ahora como están vestidas.

Señalo la escasez completa de ropa.

Las jóvenes las cuales enrojecieron y una que otra se cubría el pecho como si estuviera completamente desnuda y salieron corriendo igualmente a su habitación.

-Vaya con estos jóvenes de ahora si que son interesantes.

sonrió la hermosa mujer.

* * *

Salieron juntos caminando un lado al otro por el verde sendero rodeados de arboles, las estrellas hermosamente al igual que la enorme luna llena y escuchando el canto de las cigarras dispersando en el aire.

-Las estrellas se ven tan grandes aquí, son hermosas.

sonreía Hida mientras daba una vuelta mirando el cielo estrellado y después corrió por el campo.

-No corras te vas a caer.

advirtió el mayor con una sonrisa, Cody se veía tan lindo y emocionado.

-No te preocupes estaré bien—Contesto el niño volteando a ver a su senpai que se encontraba a un metro de el—Mira lo que hay por allá, vamos.

Se Adelanto y justo en ese momento tropezó cayendo al piso.

-¿Estas bien Cody?

Kido no perdió el tiempo y se apresuro a ayudar a su niño. Quien con una sonrisa tímida y la carita llena de tierra dijo.

-Si, solo se rompió la cinta de la sandalia.

Se sentó en el piso.

El mayor suspiro aliviado.

-Que bueno—Se inco en el piso sacando un pañuelo y comenzó a limpiarle la cara al pequeño—Dejame limpiarte.

-Estoy bien, no tienes que hacerlo—Se quejaba Cody mientras cerraba un ojo y trataba de apartarse del pañuelo—Yo puedo hacerlo solo, ya estoy en secundaria.

-Lo sé, solo déjame hacerlo. Vez termine.

-No necesitas hacer ese tipo de cosas, por eso la gente en verdad cree que somos hermanos siempre.

-Eso no es cierto, ademas no tiene nada de malo que te cuide.

Reprocho el mayor mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Claro que si, lo haces demasiado por eso la gente cree que somos hermanos, en especial las chicas, por eso ellas siempre te ven de esa manera—Reclamo el niño disgustado y cruzando los brazos, bajo la mirada—Por que eres tan amable, grandioso, apuesto y alto.

-Claro que no, las chicas no ven de esa manera—Kido nego con la cabeza—Si es a ti a quien siempre le dicen que es muy lindo.

-Si, pero lo hacen por que creen que soy mas pequeño. A ti tampoco te gustaría que siempre confundieran tu edad.

-Tienes razon—contesto Joe sonriendo melancolicamente—Sabes cuando tenia tu edad, yo era el mas alto de todos los chicos de mi clase, me sentía diferente y no me gustaba así que si entiendo como te sientes. Destacar de los demás puede ser muy problemático aveces.

Agacho su Mirada.

-Joe.

Llamo el castaño poniendo su mano sobre la del mayor, sintió como si le hubiera recordado algo desagradable a su senpai.

-No importa—Sonrrio el chico de gafas para animar a su pequeño—Con el tiempo entendí que tenia su lado bueno, así que estoy seguro que tu también encontraras la parte buena de tu apariencia aun que ahora no te guste. Ademas para mi siempre seras muy lindo, aun que crezcas, te hagas mas alto que yo y te bayas a estudiar a la universidad; para mi siempre seras Cody.

El menor se sintió ruborizar alagado, bajando la Mirada tímido pregunto con voz leve.

-¿En serio? ¿Piensas que soy lindo?

-¿He? Si claro—Ahora era el mayor quien se coloraba avergonsado—Me pareces muy lindo… tanto que sabes que a-aveces no me puedo controlar.

Hida se afianzo a su brazo con una enorme sonrrisa y dijo divertido.

-Es cierto, eso me gusta.

-Ah, no estoy tan seguro que sea bueno que estés tan feliz por eso.

-¿Por que? te dije que me pareció lindo lo que hiciste en el baño, no sabia que podías ser así de atrevido, fue por que me viste con la kinagashi puesta todo el día ¿Verdad?

El mayor no pudo evitar el carmesí de su cara, su niño tenia un poquito de razón en eso aun que el también lo hizo por algunas otras razones. después de todo no había podido evitar pensar en otra cosa que estar de esa manera con Cody desde que se quedaron solo en el auto, incluso se había quitado las gafas en el baño para no sentirse tan nervioso por lo atrevido de sus actos, aun que al final no logro completar con todo su cometido.

Agacho la cara avergonzado rojo como tomate.

-¡C-claro que no fue solo por eso!

Exclamo.

-En serio, entonces… ¿Fue por que te he estado diciendo Oni-chan todo el día?

-¡No, no es por eso! Aun que admito que siento un poco extraño cuando me lo dices.

Murmuró. Quizas era por que él si tenia hermanos que se sentía así.

-Esta bien oni-chan.

Cody se acerco sonriendo y le robo un beso inocente a su senpai.

El mayor por su lado resivio el beso gustoso y profundizo el contacto, invitando a su pequeño a abrir la boca lentamente para meter la lengua, arrebatando un beso tras otro.

Repentinamente Cody termino acostado sobre el pasto, se veía tan lindo, inocente. La tela de la kinagashi esparcida por el verde prado.

-Joe—Llamo Cody sintiendo la mano del mayor recorrer su mejilla, ese simple rose comenzaba estremecerlo—Puedo dormir contigo en el mismo futon ¿Verdad?

-Si, claro.

-Entonces… podemos irnos ahora, podemos ir a la habitación.

-Si, vamos—Se levanto el mayor y extendió los brazos para cargarlo-Ven, te cargo.

-No, gracias—Igualmente se levanto el castaño—Yo puedo caminar hasta el onsen.

-Se rompió la cinta de tu sandalia, no voy a dejar que camines descalzo hasta aya. No seas obstinado.

El menor le hizo un puchero y le aclaro.

-No quiero que me lleves en brazos, no soy un princesa.

Era claro para Kido que las palabras de la okami habían afectado a Cody.

-Entiendo—Se dio la vuelta y se agacho—Entonces no hay problema si te llevo en mi espalda ¿Verdad? Anda súbete.

después de un momento de dudarlo el niño acepto y así los dos regresaron al hotel.

-¿No estoy pesado?

-No—Nego Joe—Ademas tengo que aprovechar, cuando crezcas un poco mas ya no me dejaras hacerlo, es una lastima a mi me gusta. Sabes a las prince… digo a los príncipes se les cargaba así durante el Heian ¿No era lindo?

-¿He? ¿En serio? Vaya en verdad que te gustan mucho esas cosas.

-¡Ah!—El mayor se ruborizó. Aveces eran muy obvias sus fascinaciones, no podía evitarlo—Su… supongo que piensas que soy un poco extraño por eso.

-No, ami me gusta usar kinagashi cuando me lo pides. Seria mas raro que me pidieras que me vistiera como una niña o algo así, pero—Susurro a su oido—Si me lo pides de manera correcta puede que también lo haga… ¡No es cierto! ¡Es una broma!

Y le dio un beso ligero en la nuca al mayor quien se sintió derretir como mantequilla.

-No, hagas… eso—Pidio con voz temblorosa—Vas a ser que nos caigamos.

Cody río inocente.

* * *

Llegaron al onsen y entraron discretamente, tratando de no llamar la atención de las chicas que en una habitación cercana trataban de demostrar sus habilidades en el karaoke, mientras la okami con una licorera en la mano servia el saque a los escandalosos y mal afinados invitados.

Cody y Joe subieron las escaleras despacio, en cuanto llegaron a su habitación el mayor bajo de su espalda al niño, quien entro en ella con una sonrisa picara, esta vez nadie los iba a interrumpir…

Claro, si no fuera por la repentina aparición de la alegre okami.

-¿Llegaron ya?—Pregunto la mujer al mismo tiempo que Joe cerraba la puerta detrás suyo completamente nervioso, quedando ambos en el pasillo—Solo veni a decirte que la invitación seguía abierta.

insistió la okami.

-No gracias, sabe estoy muy cansado—Excuso el muchacho sin saber como la mujer había llegado ahí tan rápido, siguió diciendo—Me ire a dormir ahora.

-¿Enserio? Es un desperdicio que un joven tan apuesto como tu se valla a dormir tan temprano, sabes cuando se es joven…

La okami comenzó un largo discurso sobre lo corta que es la juventud y que se tenia que vivir al máximo, mientras acorralaba cada vez mas al chico contra la puerta.

Para ese momento Kido lo único que quería era irse con su pequeño, ya se había escapado de un grupo de jovencitas y no podía zafarse de esa astuta mujer que solo parecía quitarle el tiempo, intentando por todos los medios y cada vez que tenia la oportunidad de cortar la conversación e ir a su habitación, pero la okami lograba retenerlo unos minutos mas, diciéndole que tomara unos tragos y que se relajara, que no fuera tímido.

Claro que Joe no era dimitido, por lo menos en esa ocasión no o por las circunstancias que pensaba la okami, como planteárselo para que lo dejara tranquilo, suspiro, esta platica lo estaba agotando.

-En serio, estoy bien así, solo quiero ir a dormir por que mañana saldremos temprano y…

-¡Ah! es verdad, ya es un poco tarde, creo que sera sificiente—Miro el reloj de pared, ya eran las once—Bueno, espero que la platica te haya servido. Te dejo descansa, ah, es cierto, esperamos no hacer mucho ruido aya abajo y no dejar dormir a tu hermanito y a ti, bueno—Se cubrió la boca con la manga del kimono—De todas maneras ustedes dos se quedaran solos en este piso, podría pasar una manada de elefantes y nosotras tampoco los escuchariamos—Se rio discreta—Asi que puedes estar tranquilo.

-¿Que?

-Si, no te lo dije, los demás huéspedes van a dormir abajo después de nuestra reunión, bueno te dejare dormir en paz a tu hermano y… a ti. Con permiso.

Y así por fin la okami lo abandono.

Joe no demoro en entrar a la habitación y ponerle seguro a la puerta.

Sin embargo cuando observo dentro de la habitación la luz ya estaba apagada, mientras que Cody ya hacia acostado sobre uno de los futones, que inocentemente estaba pegado a otro como si se tratara de uno solo.

Kido miro al menor, este estaba boca arriba sobre el cobertor azul marino, pero casualmente de cierta manera en la que la kinagashi lucia abierta mostrando un poco el pecho y la piernas del niño de manera encantadora y atrayente, tan indefenso, tan tomable; la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana magnificaba tan excitante imagen.

Joe se acerco lentamente hacia el futon y pregunto con voz suave.

-Cody ¿Estas dormido?

Noto como el niño movió la cabeza y se autorizaba.

-Si.

Contesto bajito y abrió ligeramente las piernas invitándolo a jugar.

El chico de lentes se río discreto.

-Ya veo.

Contesto.

Cody espero fingiendo su sueño ¿Que estaba esperando su senpai para tomarlo? Ya lo había estado esperando mucho tiempo. Sabia que a él aun se le dificultaba aveces tomar la iniciativa, así que se preparo, solo era que su senpai lo tomara. ¿Pero que hacia? Que solo podía escuchar los pasos del mayor ir y venir en la habitación y que movía unas cuantas cosas.

-Cody—Escucho que le llamaron de nuevo-¿Estas dormido? Si es así, entonces yo también me voy a dormir.

-No, espera.

Hida abrió los ojos encontrándose directamente con el rostro del chico de cabello azulado a escasos centímetros del suyo, este le sonrió y le dijo.

-Fue una broma.

Y beso apasionadamente mientras se subía sobre su niño y sentía como el castaño le rodeaba con los brazos.

Lo beso cubriendo toda sus boca y enrollando su lengua alrededor de la suya, el pequeño hizo lo mismo tratando de no quedarse sin aire mientras le lamia el interior de la boca lenta y deliciosamente, mezclando la saliva de ambos.

Kido termino el beso saboreando, la saliva de su pequeño siempre tenia un sabor dulce a pesar de no siempre darle cosas dulces.

Observo a Cody, se veía tan lindo, tan tierno, todo ruborizado y temblando. Incluso había subido sus brazos a cada lado suyo par que él continuara como mejor quisiera.

Beso de nuevo, esta vez suave y después deslizo su nariz por el cuello de Cody.

-Joe.

Le llamo el niño con voz temblorosa, sentía escalofríos de los pies a la cabeza.

Sien embargo Kido solo le contesto mientras inhalaba profundamente el aroma del castaño.

-Eres tan lindo…

Lo único que había hecho era olerlo, pero Joe ya estaba increíblemente excitado; el cuerpo del niño de ojos verdes le parecía extremadamente erótico envuelto en aquellas ropas.

Desendio despacio a besos y pequeñas lamidas por el cuello hasta el hombro, donde se detuvo un momento para descubrir la piel color leche que le enloquecía tanto. Aparto las telas con cuidado descubriendo por completo el torso de Cody, hasta el vientre, solo detenido por el cintillo que amarraba la kinagashi.

El castaño hizo el resto, abriendo las piernas para que la parte inferior de la kinagashii se corriera hacia atrás y su senpai pudiera verlo casi en su totalidad.

Por ultimo el niño extendió los brazos llamando a su senpai para que continuara.

Con una sonrisa el mayor jugo con el vientre y pezones de su niño, estos eran tan blandos y suaves, le era muy placentero.

-Ahh..—Cody comenzo a alzar la voz, hundiéndose en los ligeros placeres que le proporcionaba Kido. Se llevo las manos a la boca cubriéndola, el mayor al ver esto se detuvo un poco confundido. El niño con mirada acuosa le dijo temblando—Lo siento, me habías dicho que no debíamos hacer mucho ruido para no llamar la atención, pero, se siente tan bien que…

-Esta bien, no te preocupes.

-Pero…

-Esta bien, quiero que lo disfrutes mucho, así que has todo el ruido que desees, está bien.

El mayor le acarició el cabello gentilmente, y el menor le asintió con la cabeza y las mejillas roja. Junto sus labios esperando otro beso, el cual Joe concedió de inmediato, profundizando, lamiendo sutilmente y luego chupo sus labios, y descendió sus caricias hasta el pecho del pequeño en donde decidió entretenerse con esas deliciosas cerecitas rosas dándole pequeñas lamiditas, succiones; mientras que con su mano izquierda acariciaba la cintura, cadera y por ultimo el suave muslo frotándolos en círculos.

Kido solo podía oír la respiración agitada de Cody junto a un par de encantadores quejidos.

El mayor dio un lengüeta larga del pecho hasta la orejita del castaño y susurro.

-Eres tan dulce.

Le beso la mejilla sutilmente mientras desataba el cintillo de la kinagashi.

Fue entonces cuando el niño le envolvió amorosamente entre sus brazos, arrumando con sus manitas la parte de atrás de la las prendas de Kido, cuando este profundizaba un nuevo beso.

A Joe le encantaba pesarlo, saborearlo.

El menor paso sus manos por el largo de la espalda de su querido senpai y desato igualmente el nudo de la kinagashi, cerro los ojos cuando escucho la tela correrse. Con timidez acerco el cuerpo mas grande hacia el suyo y alzo las caderas, rogando en silencio por un contacto mas placentero.

El muchacho entendiendo la intención de su pequeño lo sujeto por debajo y lo levanto rosando sus miembros uno contra otro, moviéndose de un lado al otro inquietos y agitados; algo tan simple les estaba despertando mucho deseo.

-Ahhh… -Gimió fuertemente el castaño arrumando la kinagashi de su senpai, mientras este le lamia la punta de la lengua—Ahh… Joe… -Comenzo a decir avergonzado sin poder evitarlo—Ah…ah… se-se te puso muy… ah… dura… nya…

El mayor soltó un suspiro fuerte y recostó al niño, se incoó frente a el y le abrió sutilmente las piernas, esa suavidad le dejaba sin aliento.

-Mira quien lo dice, tú también estas igual.

Dijo embriagado de pasión, mientras acariciaba con toda la palma de la mano la erección Cody que sobresaltada de su ropa interior.

-Ahh… nya…

Exclamo el niño de ojos verdes al mismo tiempo que le sacaban velozmente la ropa interior.

A continuación Kido paso su dedo indice por la intimidad de su niño primero a lo largo de su miembro de arriba hacia abajo y después se detuvo a jugar con redondos y suaves tesoros.

Por su parte Cody sentía un agradable cosquilleo invadirlo, su temperatura subir, su cuerpo estaba tan inquieto que no sabia que hacer o poner las manos. Al final las coloco en su pecho a la vez que arqueada la espalda, su senpai había encontrado una manera mas entretenida para brindarle placer, lamiendo su sexo con lengüetas largas, una… dos… tres y después hundirlo en su boca.

-¡Ahh… ! ¡Se siente bien!… se siente bien…

Gimio el chiquillo enloquecido. Con los ojo dilatados de placer miro el sitio donde la cabeza de Joe estaba, sus ojos se encontraron, el mayor le sonrió sensual, mientras le lamia la pequeña punta de su miembro, suave y gentilmente. Otra vez su cabeza fue hacia atrás cuando esa boca lo envolvió de nuevo.

El niño solo gemía extasiado mientras unas lagrimas se asomaban de sus bellos ojos verdes.

-Ahh… ya… ya… si sigues haciéndolo así voy a…

Rogo sintiendo desconfianza al acercarse su final.

-esta bien—Le dijo Kido lamiendo los labios, retomo el camino hacia arriba y beso la mejilla de su niño—Dejame hacerlo de esta manera entonces.

-Nn… umm…

Gimio Hida, su amado senpai había vuelto a rodear su hombría esta vez con su mano masturbando rico, otro vez sus labios en descenso; recorriendo su piel.

Se abrazo al mayor con brazo, mientras que la otra descendió, esquivando la tela de la kinagashi y estirando su manita lo mas que podía roso el bulto que se había formado en la ropa interior del mayor, este soltó un gemido fuerte.

-Ah... e… espera… dame un segundo—Indico Joe y sin arruinar la posición que habían adoptado, se retiro la ropa interior, tomo la manita de Cody y la guió hacia su erección, enroscandola sobre ella—Aqui… aquí esta… si así, que buen chico eres.

Cody comenzó su labor de complacer al otro y Kido sigui el suyo.

Sus respiraciones agitadas, cantando para el otro ignorando si alguien mas los escuchaba.

El menor era el mas excitado, estaba en su limite, así con un ultimo gemido fuerte.

-Ahhh—Se derramo en la mano de su amado senpai—Joe… -Le abrazo con ambos brazos retorciéndose en su orgasmo. Sin embargo después de un breve periodo de delirio, se ruborizó, una vergüenza repentina lo invadió, sentía que no había satisfecho lo suficiente a su senpai—L-lo siento… e-eso fue muy rapido… yo…

-Shhh… esta bien…

-Pero…

-Shhh… tranquilo no paso nada.

Lo tranquilizo el mayor con un beso en la frente.

-Aun no terminas—Le dijo el pequeño ruborizado y bajando la mirada—Quieres… quieres que la lama o quieres hacerme lo ya…

Joe sintió como Cody le abrazaba con mas fuerza al decirle lo ultimo, su niño parecía nervioso, quizás por que hacia mucho tiempo que no estaban juntos.

-Todavia no—Contesto sonriendo amablemente y beso en su mejilla—En lugar de eso me gustaría intentar otra cosa. quédate así.

El mayor se incoó de nuevo frente a él, paso sus manos por las piernas del menor, sintiendo su suavidad y delicadeza, estaban mas lisas y suaves que de costumbre, tal vez por haberse bañado en el agua caliente.

-Joe…

Lo llamo el castaño con mirada expectante sin abandonar su ternura.

-Así, vamos a hacerlo así primero.

A continuación Kido coloco su grueso pistilo entre los muslos de su pequeño, presionándolo ligeramente a los lados y comenzando a moverse como si lo penetrara.

Era increíble se sentía casi igual a como era cuando estaba dentro de su niño, solo que mas tibio y menos ajustado.

-¿Que sientes? ¿Te gusta?

Pregunto al ver como el delicado y pequeño sexo del castaño comenzaba a despertar lentamente.

-Estas mojado… -Contesto el niño cerrando los ojos ante un ligero escalofrio—S-siento cosquillas.

-Que bueno—Kido sonrrio, sabia que cuando Cody le decía que sentía cosquillas, era por que la sensación que tenia era muy agradable pero que no podía descubrirla. comenzó a jugar con los lindos pezones de su pequeño, provocando que este se cubriera la cara con uno de su brazos mientras respiraba agitado—Bien… creo que es momento.

Hida solo percibió cuando su senpai le abrió despacio las piernas, y después que buscaba algo detrás suyo y por ultimo escucho un clic.

-Me vas a poner de eso otra vez.

Pregunto retirando su brazo y entre abriendo los ojos a la vez que su senpai le contestaba.

-Solo un poco.

-Umm… no me gusta—Escucho otro click—Siempre esta frío y resbaloso.

-No seas caprichoso, sabes que se siente mucho mejor para los dos así.

El niño hizo un pequeño gesto inflando las mejillas, sabia que Joe tenia razón.

Ese gesto desapareció rápidamente de su rostro trasformándose por uno de placer.

Los dedos adultos de su senpai masageaban su corolita suavemente tratando de dilatarlo.

Luego Joe metió lentamente dos de sus dedos logrando con esto que el sexo de Cody reaccionara rápido, irguiéndose.

-Ahh…

El castaño se había excitado solo por eso.

El mayor continuo con su trabajo, y después de unos minutos, prosiguió a penetrarlo… se coloco en medio de las piernas de Cody mientras este le extendió los brazos, le susurro.

-Ven.. estoy listo, tomame.

-Si, lo haré despacio, tranquilo, dime si duele.

El niño asintió con la cabeza y su senpai le dio un beso.

Hida abrió los ojos soltando un largo suspiro, al sentir como algo se abría paso dentro de el.

-Ah…ah… ah… esta muy grande despacio… despacio…

Suplico invadido de placer, a la vez que se afianzaba a la espalda de Joe.

-Esta bien tranquilo ah…

Le dijo Kido, aun que mas bien se lo había dicho así mismo.

Lo único que quería era perderse en ese abismo de pasión en ese momento, pero tenis que tranquilizarse, por el bien y la satisfacción de su pequeño.

comenzó a moverse lento, los primeros segundos, hasta que escucho la necesita de su niño pedirle.

-Mas… un poco mas... mas fuerte… por favor…

Luego el niño se acomodo abriendo mas las piernas y comenzó a mover gusto sus caderas intentando acelerar el ritmo impuesto por el joven.

"Increible. Que bien se siente" Penso Joe acelerando sus embestidas mientras le lamia la carita a su niño, completamente agitado embelesado "Esta tan estrecho, casi como la primera vez sera por que no lo habíamos hecho de esta manera en mucho tiempo"

Cody le robo un beso, introduciendo su lengua, entregándose para que lo saborearan en todos los sentidos.

-Ahhh… -Libero su boca al fallarle el aire—Volteame… por favor… volteame…

Pidio con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

A continuación, Kido se retiro del interior del castaño y le volteo, colocándole a cuatro; alzo delicadamente la tela de la kinagashi colocando la sobre la cintura de Cody, quien se abrazo a la almohada esperando otra intromisión de su amado senpai.

El mayor no espero ante tan excitante imagen, y lo metió todo de una sola vez.

Bendito lubricante, su niño nunca había estado tan húmedo por dentro, tan caliente era lo mejor.

Había valido la vergüenza que había sufrido cuando compro el susodicho liquido, si podía probocarle tanto placer a su pequeño y a si mismo.

Se estaba deleitando de escuchar de sus gemidos .

-Te amo…

Era todo lo que el chico de cabello azulado podía decirle al oído, sucumbiendo ante esa sensación increíblemente placentera. Tocando el pecho y vientre de Cody quien atrapado en tan sublime sensación, se vino sobre el cobertor del futon. Por su parte el mayor se vertió dentro de niño.

Cody termino acostado boca abajo, agitado intentando recuperar el aliento, con un ligero rubor de vergüenza al sentir los blancos líquidos de su senpai salir de su cuerpo.

El mayor se acerco a él, le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras le susurraba un "Te amo" y acomodaba su cabello húmedo por el sudor. Entonces lentamente le volvió a levantar cuatro y sacare la kinagashi.

-¿He?

Exclamo el mas joven a la vez que el mayor se acercaba por detrás.

"¿He?" Penso Hida enrojecido de sorpresa "No puede ser, él acaba de terminar y aun la tiene muy… "

-¡Ahhh! ¡Nyaa!

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el escalofrío provocado por la lengua de Joe, recorrerle el largo de la espalda, su cuello y terminar con un beso n la arte de atrás de su orejita, y susurrarle.

-Una vez mas… voy a hacerlo una vez mas… ¿De acuerdo?…

El niño deslizo su mirad, encontrando con los ojos negros de su senpai, tan amable, tan deseoso.

-Si, hazlo… hazlo mas…

_**Continuara...**_


	6. Chapter 5 El final de nuestras vacacione

**_Hola a todos, lamento profundamente la tardanza de este capitulo, siendo sincera se supone que esto debi haberlo subido ayer, o incluso un poco antes, sin embargo mi situacion en estos momentos es dificil, y dado eso sufri una pequeña crisis emocional y nerviosa, que termino en gritos y deprecion._**

**_Sin embargo yo tengo una responsabilidad con ustedes los lectores que cuentan con encontrar el capitulo correspondiente a su debido tiempo, espero que el capitulo no se hubiera visto afectado por mi mal estado emocional, si no fue asi y no me di cuenta, me disculpo de ante mano. Por su atencion gracias._**

* * *

_**Capitulo cinco: El final de nuestras vacaciones**_

-Una vez mas… voy a hacerlo una vez mas… ¿De acuerdo?…

El niño deslizo su mirada, encontrando con los ojos negros de su senpai, tan amable, tan deseoso.

-Si, hazlo… hazlo mas…

Pidío con un hilo de voz temblando aun de placer por el ultimo orgasmo.

Joe se acomodo las gafas mirando la hermoso figura de su niño, en especial su linda parte trasera, suave, redondo y sonrosado como un jugoso durazno.

Lo tomo firmemente de las caderas y no demoro mas.

Esta vez con ligeros empujones comenzó a hundirse en las estrechas blanduras de su pequeño, la vez que pasaba su brazo por debajo, rodeando el pecho de Cody levantándolo para que se pusiera derecho.

-Ahhh… esta entrando otra vez… es muy caliente…

Gimio el castaño sintiendo que su cuerpo se llenaba de una explosión de gratas sensaciones.

-Ah, estas tan húmedo y apretado, se siente tan bien—Susurro Kido en su oído mientras le abrazaba, beso en su mejilla y después a lo largo de su cuello estremeciendo al chiquillo, le susurro de nuevo—Dime, quieres que te acaricie de un modo especial, no seria justo que solo yo me sintiera bien.

El niño soltó un sonidito de aceptación con un encantador sonrojo en las mejillas, entonces coloco una de las manos de Joe sobre su pecho indicándole que jugara con sus lindas cerecitas.

—Entiendo, pero esta vez quiero que seas tú el que empiece a moverse.

Indico el mayor y beso en la boquita de miel de su niño a la vez que acariciaba su pecho.

Lentamente Cody inicio en movimiento, cadencioso y poco profundo.

Kido por su lado rodeo con un brazo mientras continuaba pellizcando y sobando los pezones del castaño con su mano libre.

-Se siente bien… ah… siento a Joe en mi estomago… ahh ummm… aquí.

Gimio su niño con voz queda, deslizando su mano junto a la de su senpai, por su pecho, abdomen y por ultimo el vientre, justo debajo de su ombligo.

El mayor soltó un suspiro largo sintiendo el movimiento sobre el ligeramente inchadito vientre del castaño y acariciaba.

Robo un beso mas y después de repasar con ambas manos la esplendida figura de su pequeño, lo inclino de nuevo, haciendo que apoyara las manos sobre el futon pero sin arruinar la posición.

Le tomo de sus caderas acelerando sus movimientos.

La sensación era tan increíblemente placentera, ambos intoxicados en una perfecta satisfacción.

Las gotas del sudor los bañaba, brillando por la luz que se colaba por la ventana; la habitación impregnada con la esencia de ambos.

-Ah… ah.. se siente tan bien… cuando lo haces de esa forma… ah… ah… ahhh…

Grito Cody temblando, respirando agitado, apretando con las manos la colcha de la cama, lentamente se fue inclinando hasta que dar a cuatro de nuevo. No le faltaba mucho.

Las manos de su senpai le recorrieron velozmente, sabia que al mayor tan poco le faltaba mucho.

Le escucho decirle una vez mas.

-Ah, Cody… Cody te amo.

El niño sonrío inundado de un cálido cosquilleo, Joe nunca olvidaba decírselo.

Así el pequeño cuerpo se estremeció dejando escapar unas cuantas gotas de rocío blanco.

Por su parte el mayor sintió como su pequeño Cody le apretaba por dentro y con una ultima embestida termino lo mas profundo y sin contenerse.

Hida soltó un pequeño quejido, de placer de vergüenza, se sentía tan lleno por dentro y a la vez escurriendo el semen de Kido fuera de él, sin siquiera a verse retirado.

Ambos soltaron un ultimo suspiro, un ultimo quejido.

El menor recargo exhausto la cabeza sobre la almohada, recobrando el aliento.

A continuación Joe se retiro con sumo cuidado del interior de su pequeño, observando como el blanco liquido que había puesto dentro de él, salia y escurría en pequeños riachuelos desde la rosada entrada bajando por el largo de sus piernas.

-Uhh… no me puedo mover…

Susurro Hida exhausto.

El mayor sonrió, su niño había sonado tan lindo. Lo tomo de la cadera y del costado, acortándolo despacio sobre el futon.

Suspiro aun encantado, se quito las gafas y por ultimo se dejo caer al lado de Cody.

-Eso fue grandioso.

Penso en voz alta con una enorme sonrisa, provocando en el castaño una pequeña risita.

-Ah.

Exclamo Kido enrojecido de pena ¿Acaso se había escuchado tan pervertido como él pensaba?

-Uggh…

Escucho un quejidito de incomodidad de parte del niño y que este se movía en el futon.

-¿Que ocurre?

Pregunto mientras rápidamente limpiaba sus lentes con la sabana y se las colocaba para mirar a Cody, sin embargo en cuanto lo hizo el niño lo empujo con su mano, obligando a que le diera la espalda.

-¿Que?… Espera….

-No, no mires—Dijo el niño de ojos verdes con tono avergonsado—Date la vuelta, es vergonzoso no quiero que mires.

-Esta bien—Asepto el muchacho al ver el rojo de las mejillas de su pequeño-¿Esta todo bien?

Pregunto un poco preocupado.

-Si, solo dame un momento, no te vayas a voltear.

-Esta bien.

Dijo Kido, escuchando como Cody tomaba un pañuelo tras otro de la caja que había puesto detrás suyo antes de iniciar.

desvió la mirada curioso para ver lo que hacia el menor, apenas pudo ver como este se haciaba todos los líquidos indecoroso con los que lo había ensuciado.

-No mires, te dije que no voltearas.

Regaño infantil el castaño al percatarse del espionaje de su senpai.

-¡Lo siento!

Se disculpo este con un pequeño sobresalto y aparentó que no había mirado nada.

-Ummm… ya, ya termine.

-¿Estas bien?

Joe se dio la media vuelta quedando de frente a Cody quien asintió con la cabeza y le dijo.

-Si, solo—Bajo la voz—Solo fue mucho… mas que las otras veces.

-L-lo siento, creo que me deje llevar demaciado y…

-No, estoy bien—Interrumpio el niño—Me gusto mucho, me hiciste sentir muy bien.

Termino ruborizándose al igual que Kido por el alago tan repentino.

Se miraron un, par de segundos y después se sonrieron mutuamente, aun era extraño que ambos repentinamente sintieran vergüenza de este tipo de asuntos a pesar de apenas haber terminado y de haber llegado su relación a ese punto.

A continuación el muchacho atrajo el cuerpo mas joven al suyo, abrazándolo amorosamente y tapándose con el cobertor de futon.

-Ven quiero abrazarte.

Dijo el mayor alegremente abrazándolo con firmeza para que quedara recostado sobre su pecho.

Cody le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya, estas caliente—Se acurruco—Estoy muy cómodo, cuando estoy así contigo me siento muy seguro.

-Que bueno, me hace feliz oír eso.

acarició el cabello chocolate de su pequeño jugando con un mechón del mismo.

-Joe.

-Estoy muy feliz de que estés a mi lado—Abrazo—Lo siento, se que no te gusta que siempre me este disculpando pero, lamento no poder pasar mas tiempo contigo desde que inicie la universidad. Te prometí que nada cambiaría pero…

-Um um—Nego Cody—Tú siempre eres tan amble y amoroso conmigo, incluso sueles consentirme mucho—Sonrrio—Sabes al principio si estaba molesto por que estabas muy ocupado para estar conmigo, pero después vi como siempre te estas esforzando por ti y por mi y me sentí feliz, me sentí afortunado. Yo también quiero esforsarme mucho quiero ayudarte para que no cargues con ese peso tú solo, aun que no pueda hacer mucho por ti, quiero ayudarte.

-Cody… te equivocas, tú ya haces mucho por mi. Cuando estoy a tu lado siempre me das todo y no me refiero solo fisicamente—Cody also su rostro mirando a su senpai. Este continuo diciéndole con una sonrisa—Si no que al hablar y al estar a tu lado, sacas todo lo mejor que hay en mi interior. Si me esfuerzo es por que tengo un motivo muy importante para ello, eso eres tú. Eso es lo que significas para mi.

El niño lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas estaba feliz, inmensamente feliz.

-Joe te amo.

-Yo tambien—El mayor lo abrazo y bajo su mirada—Cody, me se gire esforzando por ti, para así poder darte todo algún día.

Observando como el pequeño bostesaba.

-Yo no quiero todo, solo a ti.

Susurro el castaño.

-Lo sé, pero aun así yo quiero hacerlo.

sonrió cándido.

-Joe.

-¿Que ocurre? ¿Tienes sueño?

-No, todavía no… ummm cuéntame algo. Solo en lo que me duermo ¿Si?

Sonrrio.

-Esta bien, ¿Que quieres que te cuente?

El pequeño lo pensó un segundo y después le dijo emocionado.

-Cuéntame de cuando eras niño ¿Que te gustaba hacer? ¿Te gustaba un programa en especial? ¿Que comida no te gustaba? Dime por favor.

-Esta bien, veamos…

Asi mientras la luna hacia su recorrido, susurrando dulces palabras, en una canción de cuna acurrucandose en el pecho del otro, conocían sus sueños pasados y futuros.

* * *

Sintió un escalofrío recogerle el cuerpo a causa de la fría mañana, Cody tembló, se movió en el futon buscando el calor del cuerpo de su senpai, se dio la vuelta sin abrir los ojos y se acurruca en el pecho de Joe, sonriendo ante el cálido tacto y se durmió de nuevo.

En ese momento Joe despertó, sin moverse demasiado se coloco las gafas, miro primero a su niño durmiendo como angelito, acurrucado aun lado de su pecho y después el reloj de pared.

"Son siete y media, aun es un poco temprano" penso cansado volteando a ver al castaño "Mejor vamos a dormir un poco mas"

Se quito las gafas y las coloco detrás suyo, tomo el cobertor del futon y arropó a Hida cariñosamente y lo rodeo con su brazo quedando igualmente dormido.

despertó al cabo de unas horas.

-Cody.

Llamo en voz baja al no haber respuesta, se puso sus lentes de nuevo, bajando la mirada observo a el castaño completamente dormido.

"Aun sigue dormido" Penso el mayor "Se ve tan lindo cuando duerme"

Sonrrio mientras acariciaba sutilmente su mejilla.

El pequeño se movio y se la media vuelta, se acomodo dándole la espalda a Joe.

Para este ultimo el castaño lucia tan lindo, tan inocente; de un modo extraño le parecía tan increíble que ese dulce y cándido niño, hace un par de horas había hecho el amor con él de esa manera.

Deslizo su mano por debajo del cobertor, acariciando el pecho del menor.

Lucía tan lindo, su piel estaba tan suave.

Pego su cuerpo al de Cody quedando a media luna.

Hida se movió un poco, frotándose contra Joe quien se ruborizó comenzando a excitarse.

NO podía evitarlo, Cody eran irresistible, tan irresistiblemente inocente.

Lo dudo por un instante, si debía o no debía tomar a esa hermosa criatura.

¿Y si Cody se enfadaba con él por hacerle eso y lo otro mientras dormía? aun que si lo pensaba, si su pequeño se hubiera despertado antes que él, hubiera tenido la misma idea que el estaba maquilando y no dudaría en hacerle algo extraño mientras dormía.

Bien, si esto era así, él no tenia que dudarlo tanto, simplemente estaba siendo lindo y espontaneo.

Trago saliva.

despacio, junto su cuerpo lo mas que podía contra el del castaño, lo rodeo timido con su brazo por debajo del cobertor y frotó con su pulgar el pecho de su niño.

-Ummm… ummm…

Soltó un peque quejidito Hida mientras se movía.

El mayor observo como el castaño se ruborizada ligero, su cuerpo reaccionaba ante sus caricias.

El chico de ojos negros prosiguió con un beso en el cabello chocolate a la vez que frotaba con sus dedos el pequeño pezón que se comenzaba a endurecer.

-Cody—Susurro-¿A un estas dormido?

Y le dio otro par de beso en el cuello.

Pero el chiquillo no contestaba, aun estando dormido solo se movió un poco.

El mayor continuo. Esa piel tan suave, ese aroma tan dulce que caracterizaba a su pequeño, ensanchaban su corazón, su deseo. Un bienestar desconocido lo lleno por dentro, borrándole completamente de la mente que hacia algo mal, remplasandolo por un intoxicante deseo de poseer y satisfacer dulcemente.

Bajo sus labios por el cuello del castaño mientras su avariciosa mano se deleitaba tocando su pecho, vientre y cadera, y de nuevo en asenso.

Por su parte Cody comenzaba a despertar, aun medio dormido su cuerpo se sentía caliente, impaciente, la apabullante sensación de placer estremecía su ser. Inmovilizado de éxtasis, detenía en su garganta lo gemidos que luchaban por salir de su pecho.

Escucho la voz de su senpai decirle bajo.

-Cody eres tan lindo, te amo.

Hida volteo su rostro lentamente, esperando un beso, el cual Kido concedió de inmediato, solo fue un rose cálido y superficial, para así no asustar a su niño.

-Ah… ummm…

Gimio el mas joven sin abrir los ojos.

El chico de cabello azulado beso su mejilla una y otra vez , sabia que el chiquillo ya estaba consiente, así que lentamente condujo la mano del castaño hacia atrás colocando la entre su erección y la parte trasera de su cuerpo y comenzó a moverse lento, frotándose.

Kido dejo escapar un gemido en el oído de Hida que empezaba a abrir los ojos lentamente al sentir las palpitaciones y el ardor de la dura erección de su senpai, mientras este comenzaba a jugar con la suya que acababa de despertar.

La respiración del pequeño estaba completamente agitada, las mejillas rojas.

El mayor beso su mejilla una vez mas.

El niño se inclino ligeramente hacia adelante mientras deslizaba su mano por el largo de la hombría de Joe, dándole una señal a este de que le gustaba lo que hacia.

Kido puso su mano de su niño hacia enfrente y la entrelazo con la suya, a pesar de que saber que el ya estaba despierto y que Hida sabia que su senpai ya se había dado cuenta, querían seguir un poquito mas con su juego implícito de ese momento.

El mas alto susurro.

-Te amo.

Y así lentamente comenzó a empujar su grueso pistilo en la entrada de su niño.

En cuanto Cody sintió la punta roma invadirlo, abrió los ojos con lentitud, sin sorpresa alguna ya que la experiencia le estaba siendo grata y agradable.

Al dares cuenta que el castaño ya estaba _despierto_, el mayor beso su mejilla y después le volteo el rostro, Cody regreso el beso, esta vez en los labios de su senpai de manera apasionada.

-Ahhh…

Gimio Joe al sentir como su precioso niño descendió su cuerpo penetradonse lentamente.

El menor por su parte dejo salir un pequeño quejido y oprimió la mano del mayor. Beso de nuevo y pregunto.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele?

-Estoy bien, es que… es la primera vez que lo hacemos de esta manera.

Contesto el castaño en voz baja.

-En ese caso muévete tu primero.

Indico el chico con un suspiro. Su niño se sentia tan bien.

Por su parte el chiquillo apretó, la mano de su senpai mientras se rodeaba con su brazo y poco a poquito comenzó a moverse.

La sensación era relativamente nueva, estaba intensificada, como si lo tocaran por adentro en un punto muy sensible.

La penetración era lenta y poco profunda, pero se sentía tan excitado, sin control de su cuerpo, comenzó a gemir mas alto que en la noche anterior.

No era el único , por su parte Joe sentía que tocaba el cielo, su pequeño seguía increíblemente húmedo y resbaladizo, sin olvidar lo temendamente estrecho y blandito, comenzaba a sentir como este le apretaba ligerito invadido de placer.

A continuación Cody soltó su mano de la de Kido y la guió a su cadera para que lo agarrase con fuerza y acelerara las embestidas. El mayor se acomodo y obedeció la petición callada del niño.

-Asi… asi… se siente muy bien… ummm…

Dijo ruborizado, excitado apretando las sabanas del futon, intentando apoyarse para facilitarle el trabajo a su amado senpai que había seguido el ritmo que él había impuesto.

El chico de cabello azulado solo respiraba agitado, suspirando profundo, tratando de controlar su tiempo para poder ofrecerle todo el placer que pudiera a Hida.

En ese momento escucharon unos pasos subir las escaleras.

-Joe… no puedo parar… nos van a oir…

advirtió el niño con voz entrecortada.

-Tranquilo.

Y atendió las palabras del chiquillo, solo pudiendo taparle la boca con su mano, por su parte el se mordió el labio acallando sus propios sonidos. Su niño seguía moviéndose encantado y hechizado por el placer.

Escucharon que tocaron la puerta de su habitación un par de veces.

-He.. seguirán dormidos que raro—Escucharon a la okami por la delgada puerta—Si me dijo que se marcharían temprano. Bueno… les dejare aquí el desayuno, para cuando están listos par salir.

Se dijo en voz alta, dejando algo aun lado de la puerta, por ultimo se río y después se marcho.

El mayor destapó la boquita de su niño junto a la suya soltando un fuerte gemido y terminando su acto amoroso.

Kido abrazo a Cody mientras este se movía para deshacer la unión de sus cuerpos.

-Ummm… -El niño se volteo lentamente hacia su senpai sin romper el abrazo, le entrego un beso fugas—Joe… Buenos días.

-Ah, b-buenos días.

Contesto el mayor ruborizándose y atrayendolo mas hacia su pecho.

-Joe.

-¿Que ocurre?

-Eso se sintió muy bien, pero…

-Pero…

-La próxima vez me gustaría estar despierto desde el inicio—Dijo hida alzando su rostro con una sonrisa—Aun que… quizas yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si me hubiera despertado de Nuevo.

Penso en voz alta.

Kido se río bajito y le acarició el caballo.

Se quedaron acostados unos minutos mas disfrutando de la compañía del otro, platicando.

después el mayor recojio el desayuno que les habían dejado afuera del cuarto. El niño comio sentado en el futon apenas cubierto con la sabana, mientras el chico de lentes se sentó en un sillón cercano a medio vestir.

Miro el reloj y sus piro como si sufriera algún tipo de nostalgia.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Estas bien?

Pregunto Cody con un tenedor serca de la boca.

-Si, solo que ya tenemos que irm¡nos en un par de horas… siento que no hicimos mucho el día anterior.

Desvió su Mirada ruborizado, lo único que habían hecho desde su llegada era tener sexo. Cody tenia razón últimamente se había vuelto un pervertido, suspiró bajando la cabeza derrotado.

-Yo no lo creo asi—Comento su pequeño con una enorme sonrrisa—Por que hicimos muchas cosas.

-¿Que?

-Si, por que fue la primera vez que viajamos juntos a un lugar lejano, también fue la primera vez que paseamos en el auto, fue la primera vez que me bañe en una agua termal, también cenamos juntos, paseamos y vimos las estrellas. Ademas fue nuestra primera noche juntos—Se sonrojo—Que dormimos todo la noche juntos.

-Tienes razón.

Le sonrió Kido gentilmente, su niño apreciaba hasta el mas mínimo detalle habían tenido en su corta vacación.

Él también atesoraria esos momentos.

-Joe…

-Si.

-¿Podemos darnos otro baño en las aguas termales? Esta vez estoy seguro que no me mareare.

Comento el niño.

-Si, claro aun tenemos tiempo antes de irnos.

Y así lo hicieron, después de un pequeño baño y un ligero jugueteo, se cambiaron, empacaron y fueron al auto.

-Ah, espera—Dijo Joe en la entrada del onsen sacando su celular de su bolcillo—Quiero tomarte una foto.

Hida acepto con una sonrisa mientras su senpai captaba el momento.

-Salio bien.

Hizo que el mayor bajara el teléfono a su altura para ver la foto.

-¿Ya se marchan?

Escucharon a la okami que como siempre parecía salir de la nada.

-Bueno si, gracias por todo lo que hizo por nosotros.

Le agradeció el chico de cabello de cabello azulado.

-No es nada, gracias a ustedes nuestra reputación de refugio esta segura… no quiero decir es solo mi trabajo.

-Okami—Le llamo el castaño—podri tomarnos una fotografía a Oni-chan y a mi con el celular.

-Por supuesto, siempre hay que tener hermosos recuerdos—Le dieron el teléfono a la mujer quien tomo la foto de ambos—Aqui tienen.

-Gracias.

Dijo la pareja.

-No hay de que , vuelvan cuando quieran.

Los despidió la okami mientras los dos chicos salían del lugar.

En el auto Cody pudo sentarse al lado de Joe de nuevo.

El mayor arranco el auto.

-Joe—Lamo al mas alto mientras miraba por la ventana como se alejaban del onsen—Me gustaria venir de nuevo aquí algún día.

-Claro, te traeré de nuevo, algún día.

Le contesto su amado senpai.

Tardaron dos horas en llegar a su primer objetivo, ya que como prometieron tenia que pasar a recoger a Ken y a Yolei, quienes ya esperaban en al entrada.

Por su parte Inoue lucia resplandeciente, con la piel suave, destellante, y una enorme sonrisa, lo que no se poda decir de Ichijouji quien al lado de su novia parecía que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, ojeroso y pálido como si le hubieran chupado toda la energía de su cuerpo.

-¡Llega tarde superior!

Regaño la chica.

-Lo siento, salimos después de lo planeado.

-Bueno, supongo que esta bien—Se subio a la parte trasera del coche arrastrando a su pobre novio—Eso significa que siguio mi consejo.

-Ummm… si un poco.

Murmuró Kido.

-Escuche eso—Afirmo Yolei con sonrisa sospechosa—Dime Cody ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo?

-Umm no, me siento y Ken. Él esta bien.

-Estará bien no te preocupes.

Le contesto sonriente y afianzándose al brazo de Ichijouji quien parecía que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo.

Por su parte Kido e Hida se sonrieron forzados.

-V-vamonos.

Dijo el mayor del grupo y arrancando el auto.

Así entre comentarios y bromas regresaron a casa después de unas pequeñas e inolvidables vacaciones.

* * *

Para él era como cualquier mañana, teniendo que hacer por sus parte los quehaceres de la casa.

-No tiene nada en la nevera ya, que descuidado es.

Se quejo Shu Kido soltando un suspiro de cansancio, no hacia mas de una semana que había regresado a casa, para arreglar unos papeles en la universidad de Tokio, sobre un préstamo e intercambio de investigación con la de Kyoto.

Y solo podía corroborar que como pensaba, Joe estaba muy ocupado con la escuela, mas de lo que el alguna vez estuvo en su licenciatura. Bueno él tampoco podía decir que la tenia fácil ahora que estudia su posgrado en antropología.

-Tendre que salir a comprar algo, antes de que Joe regrese de su viaje.

Salio del departamento pensando en que tipo de persona era su hermano y si había hecho las decisiones correctas sobre su carrera.

"Tal vez me preocupo demasiado, el ya no es un niño"

Penso mientras entraba a una tienda.

después de todo su pequeño hermano parecía otro desde la ultima vez que lo fue a visitar hace un año, lucia tan seguro y decidido.

Siempre había temido desde niño que la personalidad, en ese entonces de Joe, lo fuera a meter en algún problema grave del cual no pudiera salir, o peor, que el fuera a cometer un grave error. Pero ahora ya no tenia de que preocuparse, bueno, quizas de que su hermano menor no haya encontrado aun una Hermosa mujer con la cual compartir su vida.

Al final después de un rato de deambular por la tienda decidió que era mejor pedir que se los llevaran a domicilio que el cargarlo hasta su casa, después de todo, aun tenia mucho trabajo que hacer.

-¿Me podria emviar estos comestibles a mi dirección?

Pregunto el joven a la tendiente, mientras tomaba una hoja en el mostrador y anotaba en lista lo que necesitaba.

-Si por supuesto, solo escriba su dirección al final de la hoja.

-Claro.

El chico escribió su dirección en una nota, la chica observo y dijo en su ingenuidad.

¿Tu tambien vives en ese departamento?—El chico le sonrió, quizas había recordado a Joe—Te pareces mucho al chico mayor, pero al menor… bueno supongo que se parece a tu madre.

-¿Disculpe? Creo que se confundió de dirección.

Contesto Shu.

-No, no puedo equivocarme—Afirmo la tendiente sin entender la confusión de su cliente—Siempre que llevo comestibles a esa dirección me resive un pequeño niño castaño. Bueno un chico mayor muy parecido a ti sale de vez en cuando, pero es difícil olvidar a un pequeño tan lindo y bien educado.

-Ah… este… puede llevarlo antes de las cinco gracias.

Apenas pudo contestar Kido intentando ocultar su sorpresa.

Fue hasta ese momento que se pregunto ¿Que era lo que había estado haciendo su hermano en el tiempo que no lo había visto?

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**_Espero que ayan disfrutado del capitulo, apesar de los posibles errores que tenga por mi estado de animo._**

**_Espero traerles el proximo capitulo pronto, sin mas por el momento me despido._**


	7. Chapter 6 Tribulaciones y discuciones

**_Hola. Espero que estén bien, yo ya me siento mucho mejor, en parte a sus cálidos comentarios que son los que me inspiran a seguir esta historia._**

**_En verdad muchas gracias por sus comentarios._**

* * *

**_Capitulo seis: Tribulaciones y discusiones_**

Shu regreso ha casa con un extraño sentimiento de inquietud por lo que le habían dicho hace solo unos minutos.

No entendía por que, no era como si le hubieran dicho que su hermano estuviera haciendo algo malo, pero…

Subio al ascensor del edificio pensativo, al llegar a los pocos pisos se detuvo y subió una chica de cabello corto y negro.

—¿Shu Kido eres tu?—Pregunto la joven al reconocer al muchacho—A pasado el tiempo.

—Si, a pasado un año desde la ultima vez que nos vimos—Contesto el chico dándole la mano a la chica, quien había sido su vecina desde tiempo atrás. Comento—Por cierto Kuromada ¿Como has estado? Me entere de que saliste con mi hermano Joe hace algún tiempo.

Sabia que las cosas habían sido así por que él le había recomendado a su hermano menor que la invitara a salir, sin embargo después de eso no supo que mas había pasado.

Kuromada por su parte se sorprendió un segundo y después con una descuidada sonrrisita le contesto.

—¿Pero que dices? Pero si solo sali una vez con tu hermano.

—¿Una vez?

—Si, no fue muy bien, quiero decir el es muy bueno y sincero, pero en realidad no teníamos nada en común, bueno solo que fuimos a la misma preparatoria en ese entonces, pero…

—Ya veo es una lastima.

—¿Lastima? No, no creo —Comento la chica sonrriendo—Despues de todo el me dijo que esta saliendo con alguien, parece ser algo serio.

—¿Sale con alguien?

Susurro el chico de gafas, Joe no le había comentado nada al respecto.

—Perdon.

—No, nada, dime tú la has visto.

—Ummm… no ahora que lo pienso no.

Por alguna extraña razón Shu recordó lo que le habían dicho respecto a un pequeño niño castaño, la curiosidad lo invadió y pregunto.

—Entonces… ¿No has visto a nadie visitar a Joe estos días?

—Ummm… a una chica no—Respondio Kurumada—Ah, pero últimamente he visto a un pequeño niño castaño que viene a verlo.

El ascensor se detuvo y abrió sus puertas.

—Y veo gracias Kurumada, nos vemos después.

Se despidió el mayor y salio del ascensor.

La situación comenzaba ponerse extraña.

Entro a su departamento y comenzó a observar detenidamente, ahora que se daba cuenta había varias cosas inusuales. Por un lado había un par de pantuflas extras en la entrada, tal vez eso no era para preocuparse, siempre era bueno tener un par extra para las visitas, pero Joe nunca le había dicho nada respecto a que tuviera visitas, aun que si Shu lo pensaba bien, no había tenido tiempo de conversar con su hermano desde que llego a Kyoto, siempre estaban demasiado ocupados para siquiera cruzar palabra, bueno, siempre había sido a si desde que eran niños después de todo.

Fue a la cocina a buscar algo frío para tomar, se estaba cuestionando de nuevo algo que a esas alturas ya no tenia caso.

Abrió el refrigerador y saco una lata de jugo, la abrió y tomo un trago. desvió la mirada a un lado cansado, lo vio entonces, el cajón de madera que solían usar los hermanos Kido cuando eran pequeños e intentaban alcanzar los lugares altos.

"¿Desde cuando esta eso allí?"

Se pregunto el chico de gafas.

Es que era tan distraído para no haberse dado cuenta, era cada vez mas evidente que Joe llevaba a alguien a la casa. ¿Pero quien? ¿Quien era ese niño?

* * *

Esa noche Joe regreso a casa después de sus pequeñas vacaciones en las aguas termales con Cody.

—Estoy en casa, Shu nii-san ¿Estas aqui?

Pregunto mientras entraba la sala en donde el mayor sentado miraba el televisor.

—¿Ya regresaste?

—Si, gracias por prestarme tu auto.

Joe le entrego las llaves del mismo.

—¿Te fue bien? ¿No tubiste problemas?

—No.

—Fuiste con unos amigos ¿Cierto?

Le interrogo Shu sin dejar de mirarlo seriamente.

—Si—Contesto el menor sintiendo como la atmósfera se tornaba tensa—Ire a mi habitación ahora.

Le dio la espalda.

—Joe —Llamo su hermano—Dime ¿Has estado saliendo con alguien últimamente?

—¿He? ¿Por que me preguntas eso tan de repente?

—No, nada, solo tenia curiosidad, eso es todo.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—Bueno… yo—Rompio el silencio el menor de los hermanos—Podemos hablar sobre eso otro día, en este momento estoy muy cansado, y mañana tengo clases.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada lo que Joe se retiro a su habitación.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Joe terminaba de enviarle un mensaje por el celular a su niño.

El cual decía que su hermano volvería tarde a casa y no habría problema de que estuvieran juntos, que él llegaría temprano y que lo estaría esperando.

Miro la pantalla del celular buscando en este la foto que se habían tomado juntos en el onsen.

Se veían tan felices.

—¿Que si estoy saliendo con alguien?—Se dijo en voz alta—Si hermano, estoy saliendo con la persona mas maravillosa del mundo.

sonrió con cierta aflicción.

No fue capas de decirle eso a Shu la noche anterior.

Se sintió un poco culpable, no era como si negara su relación con Cody, si no que simplemente aun temía por la seguridad de su pequeño, de lo que la gente diría o pensaría de él si se enteran de su relación con alguien mayor.

Para Joe era mas importante lo que le ocurriera a Hida que a si mismo, si por alguna razón fuera de sus manos ocurriera la revelación de su relación antes de lo que habían planeado, no sabia lo que pasaría con él.

Sabia que su niño al igual que él tenían mucho deseo de decirle a todos lo felices que eran juntos pero…

Suspiro.

Este asunto lo estaba acomplejado de nuevo.

—No, no tengo que preocuparme por eso—Se dijo en voz alta sacudiendo la cabeza—Cody se enfadara de nuevo conmigo por hacer eso.

Suspiro de nuevo ahora mirando la foto que le había tomado al castaño el solo.

Cerrando los ojos pensó resignado.

"Me estoy preocupando por nada, nunca cambiare"

—¡He Kido! —Le llamo Nejima de tras suyo mientras que azotaba su mano en la espalda del chico—¡¿Que pasa?! —Se sento a su lado sin dejar de azotar su mano una y otra vez con cada pregunta que le hacia— Entonces ¿Como te fue? ¿Te llevaste a ese niño de vacaciones contigo ? ¿A donde? ¿Te perciguieron los policías? Anda cuéntame.

—¡Ya!

Grito Joe levantándose para que Nejima dejara de aplicarle su singular saludo, se acomodo las gafas y se sentó de nuevo ya mas tranquilo.

—Entonces ¿Pudiste pasar tiempo con Cody o no?

—Bueno…

—Sabes yo la pase muy bien con Mizuho—Lo rodeo con su brazo por el cuello—Aun que la playa estaba muy congestionada y no pude hacer todas las cosas que quería hacer sobre la arena con ella tú entiendes ¿No?

Apuesto que tú también lograste darte tu escapada con ese niño.

—Ah, bueno… fuimos a las aguas termales.

Dijo por fin el chico de lentes.

—¡Oh! Nada mejor que un clásico, con lo que te gustan todas esas cosas, pobre niño, espero que no le ayas saltado en sima sin siquiera avisarle.

—Saltarle en sima—Murmuro Kido ruborizándose, recordando todos aquellos momentos de intimida que había tenido con su pequeño, desde que comenzaron su viaje—N-no es así como lo estas pensando… yo… yo…

Bajo la Mirada sin saber que mas decir.

—Je je lo sabia—Nejima afianza su brazo y le pico la mejilla a Kido con su dedo mientras le decía con su enorme sonrisa sorruna—Je je chico malo, qué, hiciste eso de los mangas de girarlo como trompo mientras tirabas de la banda de su kimono y lo hiciste decirte Joe-sama. No esperaba menos de ti. Pero bueno es ovio—Le solto repentinamente—Despues de todo aun debes de estar en tu fase de luna de miel.

—¿Fase de luna de miel? ¿Que es eso?

Pregunto Joe incomodo arreglándose las gafas.

—Veras Kido, cuando un hombre encuentra a su mujer… no, quiero decir hom… niñ… persona especial, si eso, cuando un hombre encuentra a su persona especial y comparte con ella las bendiciones otorgadas por las diosas del amor, se entra en una fase en lo que lo único que quieres hacer es eso—Se llevo la mano al mentón como un viejo sabio—Oh si, no importa lo que lleve puesto o lo que haga, simplemente lo vas a ver lindo y vas a querer hacerlo , ahí, en donde esten… ah la juventud que etapa tan maravillosa.

Termino con tono falso de nostalgia.

—P-pero…

—Vamos no pongas esa cara—Azoto su mano contra la espalda de Joe de nuevo—Disfruta todo lo que puedas tu luna de miel, aprovechen para conocerse mejor, lo que les gusta y lo que no, aveces las mejores platicas son después de un buen momento en la cama.

Le sonrío de forma amplia y despreocupada.

—Ya veo.

Lo reflexiono el chico a su lado ligeramente ruborizado, aun le costaba trabajo hablar de esos temas, aunque sabia que tenia que darle las gracias a Nejima algún día por aconsejarlo en lugar de juzgarlo en esos asuntos, aun que aveces ni le preguntara.

—Asi se habla Kido.

Le contesto sonriente Takeshi mientras le rodeaba de nuevo con su brazo por el cuello.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo Cody en la escuela terminaba de contestar el mensaje que le había enviado su amado senpai.

—Hida—Le llamo Suzumiya contenta mientras se acercaba a él con una bolsa llena de emparedados y panes—¿Te hise esperar mucho?

Se sentó a su lado estando ambos en el patio escolar muy cerca de la cancha de soccer.

—No—Contesto el niño mientras la niña le ofrecía un pan de yakisoba—Deviste dejarme ir a mi.

—No así esta bien—Contest Hitomiko con una sonrisa. La verdad era que quería ahorrarle un problema a Cody ya que sabia que por la estatura del castaño, los demás chicos lo dejaban afuera en la clásica pelea en la tienda escolar llena de jalones y empujones por obtener un simple pedazo de pan—Me gusta ir a mi, ademas eres mi senpai.

—Eso es solo cuando practicamos kendo.

Acepto el emparedado al mismo tiempo que guardaba el celular en su bolsillo.

—Él te llamo.

—¿He? Solo me envió un mensaje

Contesto el castaño ruborizándose ligero con una sonrisa. Abrió el envoltorio de la comida y le dio una mordida.

—Ya veo—Suzumiya le miro fijamente antes de llevarse la mano al estomago y a hacer un sonidito de incmodidad—Ummm…

—¿Estas bien? Te duele otra vez el estomago.

—Solo un poco. No lo entiendo.

—Deverias de ir a la enfermería, antes de salir de vacaciones ya te dolía.

Comento el niño preocupado.

—No es nada, en serio. Solo tengo que comer algo, siempre se me quita.

Desemvolvió un emparedado y le dio una mordida.

—Esta bien.

Esta vez era Cody quien miraba a Suzumiya, él se había dado cuenta desde que regresaron a clases que ella había comenzado a cambiar físicamente, primero e inevitablemente que era mas alta que él, bueno siempre había sido así, pero antes no era mucho la diferencia, pero ahora era mas evidente; después, como su busto comenzaba aumentar, era vergonzoso pero no logro evitar dares cuenta de eso al igual que la cintura se achicaba cada día mas.

Ella comenzaba a florecer a comparación de él.

Sin embargo para Hitomiko la situación era completamente inversa, ella creía que era Hida el que había florecido antes que ella, después de todo el castaño siempre era maduro y caballeroso, reflexionaba las cosas antes de hacerlas o decirlas, no podía decir lo mismo de ella, por otra parte Hida ya sostenía una relación seria y madura con alguien mayor, que si bien el chico de cabello azulado le parecía insuficiente para alguien tan bueno como el niño de ojos verdes, no podía evitar tener cierta curiosidad de saber hasta donde habían llegado.

"Llevan saliendo mucho tiempo" Pensó la niña "Me pregunto si ya lo habrán hecho, Hida dice que no, pero últimamente yo creo que me esta mintiendo, ¿Que se sentirá?…. ¡No que estoy pensando , no debo de pensar en eso!"

Agitó la cabeza.

—Suzumiya ¿Esta bien? ¿Te sientes mal todavía?

Pregunto Hida un poco sorprendido no sabia que su amiga podía hacer gestos tan infantiles como los de su senpai cuando este estaba avergonzado.

—No, estoy bien—Y sorbio del popote de su jugo de naranja—Dime Hida ¿Fuiste a algún lugar durante las vacaciones?

Se atrevió a preguntar sin embargo con discreción.

—Ummm… si—Contesto el castaño con un ligero rubor—Fui a un onsen.

—Y fuiste con él.

—Ummm… si él me llevo.

—¡¿Entonces fueron los dos solos?!

Grito la castaña impresionada.

—Por favor baja la voz.

Pidió Hida notando que la gente a su alrededor comenzaba a mirarlo.

Sin embargo fue tarde, en ese momento Cody sintió como se apoyaban unas manos en sus hombros y una sonrrisita perversa detrás de si. Sintió un escalofrío en la espalda, esto no iba a terminar bien.

—¿Que escuchan mis oídos?—Pregunto un chico de cabello corto, alborotado y negro, con una bendita adhesiva en la nariz—Te fuite solo a un onsen con tu novia, Hida.

—No es cierto.

Dijo un Segundo chico.

—Eso si que es bueno. Que rico debió ser eso.

Agrego un tercer chico.

—No ocurrio así.

—Ah, ah pero si te acabamos de oír hablar de eso con Suzumiya, apuesto que lo hiciste en las termas ¿Verdad?

Codeo.

—¡¿Que?! No, no paso así.

Aclaro el castaño.

—Cierto—Dijo otro chico—Se imaginan, que incomodo, pero si lo hiciste en la habitación de seguro.

—Quieren escucharme por favor.

Pidió Hida sin embargo sus compañeros ensimismados en su conversación como siempre no le prestaron atención.

—Y usaste condón ¿No?

Lo interrumpió un tercero.

—No seas idiota, Hida no es como tú, el si es inteligente, no vez lo pulcro que es, claro que uso uno.

Hida no dijo nada y se ruborizó consiguiendo así las risitas de sus compañeros.

—¡Que descaro! ¡Vallan a hablar de sus cosas sucias a otra parte!

Les grito Suzumiya enojada.

—Si, si olvidamos que estabas aquí, después conversamos Hida para que nos cuentes todo con lujo de detalle. Vamonos chicos.

El chico con la bendita hizo una seña con la mano y se retiraron.

—Ya estoy arta—Se quejo la niña—No puedo creerlo, hablar de esas cosas así nada mas en el colegio, son unos sin vergüenzas.

—Esta bien dejalos.

—¿Que? Pero… — Suzumiya se le quedo viendo al castaño, porqué le decía eso, es que no le importaba o acaso… —Hida no me digas que les vas a contra de verdad—Se ruboridso—Lo que tu hiciste ese día, entonces es cierto tú en verdad ya…

—¿Que? ¡No yo…!

—No es justo—Interumpio Hitomiko—¿Por que a ellos si les dices?

—¡¿Que?! ¡Un momento yo nunca dije que les iba a decir algo! ¡¿Por que piensas que lo aria?!—Contesto el niño de ojos verdes disgustado, el siempre intentaba por todos los medios posibles de negar lo que decían sus compañeros, aun que estos no lo escucharan—Ellos solo dicen eso por que lo suponen todo y…

—¿Mentiroso! ¡Si te dicen esas cosas es por que tú los dejas y te quedas callado!—Le grito la niña enojada, no le parecía justo que le ocultara a ella las cosas—¿Por que a mi nunca me cuentas nada? Yo te conozco desde que estábamos en cuarto grado.

—¿Contarte? ¿Por que quieres que te cuente?

—C-como que por qué—Bajo la Mirada Hitomiko ella siempre trataba de mostrarse madura frente al castaño y ahora le estaba mostrando lo infantil que podía ser por un asunto sencillo como este—Por que somos amigos.

Termino diciendo esperando que la respuesta fuera lo suficientemente buena y que Cody le confesara sus secretos. Sin embargo este le miro disgustado y farbullo.

—No.

Hitomiko le miro sorprendida, no esperaba esa respuesta. Tembló apretando los puños y le grito.

—¿Esta bien si eso es lo que quieres, entonces has lo que quieras! ¡Eres un tonto Cody Hida!

Y le dio la espalda frustrada, hasta cierto punto herida y salio corriendo.

No era justo se supone que era su mejor amiga y que no guardaban secretos entre ambos, entonces por que no le contaba respecto a eso, es que acaso no le tenia suficiente confianza.

Así durante el resto de las clases Suzumiya se nego a hablar con Cody, este a su vez tampoco tenia ganas de hablar con la castaña, estaba enfadado, se supone que ella sabe que no le gusta hablar sobre esos asuntos, entonces porqué de repente lo interrogo, tampoco era como para que le hablara de esa manera.

Sin embargo y por otra parte sabia que la niña tenia cierta razón, que ambos eran amigos pero contarle mas detalles acerca de su relación, no podía, sentía que no debía.

Al finalizar las clases el niño trato de acercarse a ella y hablar.

—Suzumiya…

Sin embargo esta solo se mostró caprichosa y se negó siquiera a mirarlo, tomo sus cosas y se marcho sin siquiera dirigirte la palabra.

Hida tomo sus cosa igualmente encaprichado y se marcho.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa Kido, Shu intentaba hilar y darle sentido a sus preocupaciones.

—Joe, dime ¿Por que sacaste el taburete del armario?

Le pregunto a sus hermano que sacaba una bolsa de galletas de arroz de la alacena.

—¿He? Bueno eso, lo necesitaba para…

—Por cierto estas esperando a alguien hoy.

interrumpió el mayor.

—Bueno si, quede de verme con alguien para estudiar.

Respondió el mas joven sorprendido por la repentina avalancha de preguntas.

Shu soltó un largo suspiro ¿Que estaba haciendo? Él no era así.

—No es nada solo estoy cansado, no me hagas caso—Le sonrrio a Joe—Bueno es mejor que termines de arreglar todo antes de que llegue tu visita, anda, yo tengo que hacer cosas también, así que solo no hagan mucho ruido iré a mi habitación ahora.

—Si hermano no te preocupes—Respondio el menor de los hermanos tranquilamente. Fue entonces que se escucho el timbre de la puerta—Ire a abrir.

—No te preocupes iré yo.

—No hermano, tu ve a tu habitación yo me haré cargo.

—No pasa nada—Dijo el mas alto notando un poco de nerviosismo en su hermano menor, se dirigió hacia la puerta—¿Por que pones esa cara? No me digas que invitaste a una chica.

Y al decir esto ultimo abrió la puerta encontrándose de frente con Cody.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Se encuentra Joe?

Dijo el pequeño.

Shu por su parte se quedo quieto.

"A una chica no, pero he visto a un pequeño niño castaño que vine a verlo"

Recordó que le habían dicho.

—Shu-san ¿Se encuentra bien?

Pregunto Hida al ver que el mayor no le decía nada.

—Cody llegaste. Ven pasa—Le llamo Joe quien estaba detrás de su hermano—Shu nii-san ¿Te acuerdas de Cody?

—¿He? Si, si me acurdo. Pasa— Dijo el aludido saliendo de su trance mientras dejaba entrar al niño—Cuanto tiempo ¿Verdad?

—Si, es un gusto volver a verte.

Sonrrio el castaño dulcemente.

—Ven vamos a mi habitación, encontré el libro que me habías pedido la ultima vez.

—Si—Le respondió a su senpai al mismo tiempo que dejaba sus zapatos y tomaba aquel par de pantuflas extras en la estancia—Con permiso.

Le dijo al mayor de los hermanos Kido tras una pequeña reverencia y salió corriendo al lado de su senpai quien le ofreció una amable sonrisa y así los dos se fueron a la habitación de Joe.

Shu se quedo quieto un momento y después fue a la sala a sentarse.

Claro que recordaba a Cody. Lo había conocido hace algunos años junto a otros amigos de Joe, durante su épica travesía en su auto yendo de un lado al otro por todo Tokio, ese día pensó que perdería su licencia de conducir , pero con todo el alboroto que hubo en esa ocasión, no le sorprendió que nadie se fijara en el detalle de su manera de conducir.

Ahora que lo recordaba Joe le había mencionado por teléfono que le daba acesoria a Cody para su examen de ingreso a secundaria. Es cierto, por eso seria lógico que el pequeño estuviera viniendo tan constantemente a la casa.

Shu sonrío para sus adentros, parecía que Joe no era el único que solía preocuparse por nada.

Se levanto y se dirigió hasta su habitación.

—Dijiste que estaríamos solos.

Escucho la voz de Hida al pasar frente a la habitación de su hermano.

—¿Que?

Susurro Shu quedándose frente a la puerta, escucho entonces la voz de Joe que contestaba.

—Lo lamento, mi hermano regreso a terminar unas cosas de su trabajo aquí. Pero no te preocupes, sera por poco tiempo, mañana regresa a Kyoto y tendremos la casa solo para nosotros de nuevo.

—Esta bien.

Oyo la voz del niño y después solo hubo un prolongado silencio.

"¿Que es lo que están haciendo?"

Pensó el mayor de los hermanos Kido, muchas preguntas estaban acumulándose en su mente en ese momento, la mas importante: ¿Por que querían estar solos?

No, él sabia cual era el único motivo por el cual dos personas querían estar solas.

Fue a su habitación en silencio, necesitaba pensar.

Al mismo tiempo dentro de la habitación de Joe, este besaba a Cody dulcemente en los labios.

Ambos ya hacían sentados en la cama, era mas fácil así, ya que el mayor no tenia que agacharse tanto como el menor estirarse para ofrecerse tan simple muestra de afecto.

Hida parecía inquieto en ese momento, intentaba profundizar el beso y empujar el cuerpo de su senpai sutilmente para que este se recostara en la cama.

—N-no, espera, tranquilo—Dijo el chico de lentes rompiendo el beso y recargándose con su mano en la cama—Disculpame, pero… no, no podemos, mi hermano esta en la casa y me siento incomodo… ummm

Gruñó se había escuchado demasiado pasivo.

—Esta bien—Le abarazo Cody—En ese caso solo abrázame, no me siento bien.

Le dijo entristecido.

El muchacho concedió la petición y le pregunto.

—¿Que pasa? Dime. ¿Paso algo en tu casa?

—No, fue en la escuela, me disguste con Suzumiya y ahora ella no quiere dirigirme la palabra.

—¿Por que? ¿Que paso?

Cody alzo la mirada y luego la bajo avergonzado. Fue entonces que le explico a su senpai el motivo de su pelea con su amiga.

Por su parte Kido escucho atentamente, él también solía disgustarse con Nejima por un asunto muy parecido.

—Ya veo, así que eso fue lo que paso, pero si ella te pregunto eso es por que se preocupa por ti.

—¿En verdad lo crees? No creo que sea correcto hablar de eso. Ademas no tiene de que preocuparse, tú nunca haces algo que yo no quiera.

—Tú y yo sabemos eso, pero ella no. Puede que también solo tenga un poco de curiosidad.

—¿Curiosidad?

—Si, después de todo yo conozco a un lindo chico que nada lo detiene cuando tiene curiosidad—Contesto Joe abrazándolo mientras él se recargaba en la cabecera de la cama—Sin embargo es decisión tuya si debes decirle o no, a mi no me molesta, pero si decides no decirle explicarle el por que de tu decisión, si en verdad es tu amiga lo entendería.

—¿En serio lo crees?

—Si.

Le abrazo su senpai firmemente y le dio un beso en la frente y después el niño lo continuo en los labios.

El mayor comenzó a acarisiarle la espalda de arriba hacia abajo y después por debajo de sus caderas.

—¡Ah! ¡Joe!—Exclamo Cody sorprendido—Pense que no querías, por que tu hermano estaba en casa.

—Ah, ah lo siento.

Se disculpo Kido ruborizado y alzando las manos como si lo estuvieran asaltando, estúpida etapa de luna de miel.

El niño se rió bajito, pareciéndole gracioso los gestos de su senpai y le dijo.

—Ya es tarde, otra vez no volvimos a estudiar.

—Cierto—Afirmo el mayor, últimamente hacían de todo en su habitación menos estudiar—Ah—Suspisro—Tú madre va a regañarle si comienzas a bajar tus calificaciones.

—No te preocupes eso no pasara ¿Me acompañaras a casa?

—Si por supuesto. Vamos.

Salieron de la habitación.

—¿A donde van?

Escucharon repentinamente la voz de Shu detrás de ellos.

—Acompañare a Cody a su casa, no tardare.

Le respondió su hermano tranquilamente.

—Bien, yo también voy a salir, los llevo en mi auto.

—No es necesario hermano, iremos solos.

Contesto Joe mientras le sonreía a Cody quien le regreso el gesto.

Shu los observo chasqueando la lengua.

—Insisto—Dijo severamente—Yo los llevare, suban los dos al auto. Ahora.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**_Eso es todo por el momento, espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar si no lo han hecho n.n _**

**_hasta la próxima. _**


	8. Chapter 7 ¿Debe de saberlo?

**_Hola! espero que todos esten bien, bueno aqui la continuacion del fic, espero que les guste n.n_**

**_Respecto al fic: Chikan se refiere extrictamente a un pervertido sexual varón, que se aprovecha de los aglomeramientos en los vagones de los trenes para manosear o repegarsele a una chica. Por lo mismo en japon se le pide a las mujeres, que es mas comun que vallan de pie en los trenes que hagan lo que leeran en el fic. Mientras los varones que se jacteen de ser onorables tengan siempreambas manos arriba para evitar confucion, ya que el castigo va desde multas muy altas hasta carsel. En otras palabras que a un hombre le digan chikan es de los peores insultos que puede resibir._**

**_Bueno despues de esta pequeña-larga explicacion los dejo con él fic._**

* * *

**_Capitulo siete: ¿Debe de saberlo?_**

Shuu solo miraba a ambos por el retrovisor, luciendo tan felices y contentos, sonriéndose mutuamente, platicando sobre la escuela y la vida diaria como si nada.

No sabia por que estaba mas molesto, si por que sus hermano estaba haciendo algo incorrecto a primera vista, o por que todos parecieran haberse dado cuenta a su alrededor menos él y nadie decía nada.

Pero por otro lado a un no confirmaba nada, y si solo era él que tenia esas absurdas ideas en la cabeza. Si, debía de ser eso, por ello nadie dice nada. Y sus preocupaciones solo se quedarían en eso, en preocupaciones.

Estaciono el auto y deslizo sus mirada hacia el retrovisor.

Observo como su hermano acariciaba el cabello de Cody, acomodándolo cariñosamente, mientras le sonreía el ruborizado niño.

—Llegamos.

Dijo el mayor de los hermanos Kido.

—Si. Gracias.

Le contesto Hida abriendo la puerta del coche y bajando.

—Voy a acompañarte.

Se bajo igualmente Joe.

—Te espero.

Pareció mas una amenaza que un comentario de parte de Shuu.

Sin embargo la pareja no lo tomo tan en serio y se fueron.

El joven espero en el auto alrededor de quince minutos.

"¿Que estara haciendo?"

Pensó.

Justo en ese momento su hermano regreso.

—Lo siento, tarde mas de lo que esperaba.

Se disculpo Joe y subió al auto, esta vez del lado del copiloto.

—Nesecito pasar a la universidad a dejar unos papeles. Son las siete, aun debe de estar abierto el departamento de antropología.

Dijo Shuu arrancando el auto sin abandonar su severidad.

Era extraño, a pesar de ser hermanos ninguno de los dos iniciaba la conversación.

Repentinamente se escucho el celular del menor de los hermanos, este lo saco de su bolsillo miro la pantalla y sonrió. A continuación escribió algo y redirigió el mensaje.

—¿Quien era?

Pregunto el mayor.

—¿He? Era Cody.

—Ya veo, ¿A un sigues ayudándolo con sus estudios? Pensé que solo seria hasta que él entrara a secundaria.

—Bueno, al principio era así, pero decidimos que era mejor seguir con los estudios un poco mas.

Contesto el menor agachando la mirada con timidez.

—Ha.

Exclamo Shuu.

Y después todo fue silencio en el camino.

Llegaron a la universidad.

Shuu dejo los papeles de su trabajo y regresaron a casa, durante el trayecto el mayor volvió a interrogar.

—Dime ¿Utimamente has pasado mucho tiempo con Cody?

—¿He? Bueno como estudiamos juntos…

—¿Su madre no te ha dicho nada? ¿Ella te paga por lo menos por ayudarlo?

—¡¿Que?! No, claro que no—Nego Joe sorprendido—Yo no quiero que ella me pague, yo lo hago con gusto.

—Si, ya lo creo. Por lo que vi, te portas muy afectivo con Cody ¿No?

—¿Que quieres decir con eso?

Pregunto Joe ofendido, no le gustaba nada el tono de su hermano.

El mayor chasquea la boca, acaso lo estaba tratando como tonto, decidió ir directo al grano.

—¡¿Que relacion tienes con Cody?!

El mas joven se quedo callado, agachó la mirada y contesto dudoso.

—Él y yo… ummm…—Shuu freno el auto repentinamente—¿Que pasa? ¿Porque haces eso?

—Joe, tú sabes que nunca has sido bueno para mentir—Volteo a verlo—Mirame y dime que relación tienes con ese niño.

El mas joven lo miro directo a los ojos, apretó la tela de su pantalón y le contesto.

—Estamos saliendo.

Fue honesto, no quería seguir mintiendo o quizás solo era la culpa que tenia por no responderle a su hermano como debía la noche anterior o simplemente quería decir eso en voz alta… quizás eran las tres.

—¿Que?

Shuu se quedo atónito, no esperaba oír eso como si nada.

—Que estamos saliendo.

Confirmo el menor.

—¿Que estas diciendo?

—Lo que escuchaste Cody y yo somo pareja.

—¿Desde cuando?

—Ya vamos a cumplir un año.

Contesto el menor con cuidado.

—No, no, no. espera ¿Que estas diciendo? ¡¿Cuantos años eres mayor que ese niño. Seis siete?! ¡Te pueden expulsar de la universidad si se llegan a enterar de eso! ¡O peor, ¿Quieres que te arresten?!

No paraba de gritarle Shuu conmocionado.

—¡La diferencia no es importante! ¡Estamos enamosrados!—Se defendio Joe—Ademas yo pienso hacerme responsable de cualquier cosa que…

—¿Responsable? Un momento—Le interrumpio el mayor—Joe no me digas ese niño y tú…

—¡Ese es no es asunto tuyo!—Contesto firmemente—Ese es un asunto muy privado entre él y yo. ¡Y no tienes derecho a juzgarnos a mi a él o a los dos por lo que hacemos o lo que no hacemos!

—¡Oh dios mio! —Shuu se sentía confundido angustiado, se frotó la cien con la mano—Contestame ¿Hasta donde has llegado con ese niño? —Sin embargo su hermano se quedo callado reiterando sus palabras—¿Que locuras estas haciendo?

—¡No es una locura! ¡Yo amo a Cody!

Contesto el menor con entereza.

—¡¿Que?! ¡¿Te estas escuchando?! ¡¿Te has puesto a pensar en lo que diría la gente?!

—No me importa.

—Y nuestara madre ¿Que crees que madre diría si te viera actuando de esa… manera?

Dijo con desagrado.

Joe se quedo en silencio, su hermano le había jugado sucio mencionando lo que podía doler a cualquiera de los tres hermanos Kido.

Chasqueo la lengua, no iba a quedarse en ese lugar, abrió el auto y se bajo.

—¡¿A donde crees que vas?!—Le grito Shuu—¡Regresa aqui aun no terminamos de hablar?

Pero el mas joven dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta.

Igualmente disgustado el mayor trono la boca y arranco del auto.

* * *

Ella regresaba en casa en tren después de sus clases en la academia, le toco estar de pie en una de las horas mas congestionadas, agarrada iba con una mano del barandal mientras que con la otra se toco el vientre.

"Me duele" Pensó Suzumiya "Todo es culpa de Hida por que me hizo enojar es por eso me sigue doliendo. No era para que se molestara de esa manera, no le pregunte nada extraño… solo, yo solo…"

—Solo tenia curiosidad.

Murmuró agachando la vista ruboriza, obteniendo con esto una mirada extraña por arriba de el periódico que leía el hombre sentado frente a ella al mismo tiempo que el tren se detenía para el abordaje y descenso de los pasajeros.

Hitomiko por su parte volteo su rostro muy digna ¿Por que los hombres la miraban de esa manera tan rara últimamente?.

"Todos son unos sucios" Pensó y el tren inicio su marcha "Aun que Hida no es asi" Pensó tras un suspiro "Aun que el también me vio de esa forma en la mañana, el me gustaba antes por eso se sintió raro, pero por otra parte el ya sale con ese chico, es un chico mayor por eso ellos… no, no, no" Nego una y otra vez con la cabeza "¿Que pienso? Por eso él se enfado conmigo, ¿Me habre escuchado como una pervertida, cuándo le pregunte? Bueno que tampoco se lo pregunte tan directo.

A tal caso todo seria culpa del pervertido ese, corrompiendo a alguien tan bueno y gentil como Hida. Pero…

La castaña estaba confundida, por una parte no quería aceptar su pequeño dejo de curiosidad hacia la sexualidad y por el otro comenzaba arrepentirse por discutir con Hida.

Suspiro.

"Estoy cansada"

Se dijo en su cabeza cerrando los ojos.

Cuando de repente sintió que alguien se le acercaba por de tras .

"¡Hay no!, es uno de esos depravados de los trenes que anuncian en las noticias ¿Que hago?"

Pensó asustada.

—Oye.

Escucho por detrás de ella y como si fuera un acto reflejo, tomo una de las manos de su atacante y la alzo tanto como pudo a la vez que gritaba.

—¡Chikan! ¡Chikan!

Al mismo tiempo se dio la vuelta para ver a su atacante. Sin embargo el sonido del tren al frenar evito que la gente escuchara claramente el llamado de auxilio de la niña… para suerte del muchacho de gafas.

—¡Eres tú!

Exclamo Hitomiko al reconocer a Joe, quien se quedo petrificado, esto era definitivamente lo peor que ella le había dicho.

Las puertas del vagón se abrieron y las personas a su alrededor los miraron.

—¡No es nada, no dijo nada!

Forzó una sonrisa el chico tapándole la boca a la castaña y empujando fuera del tren, tan rápido como podía antes de que alguien dijera algo.

—¡Sueltame!

Le grito la menor en la estación.

—¡¿Sabes que me puedes meter en graves problemas por gritar eso?! ¡¿Quieres que me arresten?!

—No te vi—Excuso la niña volteando el rostro quisquillosa—Ademas que quería que hiciera. Me asustaste.

—¿Te asuste?

—Si, me asustaste, pensé que alguien queria… ¡No te importa! —Le grito y se dio la espalda—Me tengo que ir ya.

—¡Espera! —Joe la tomo del hombro, se acerco cauteloso y le dijo en voz baja pero serio—No te asuste, ven conmigo un momento a un lugar donde no nos vean.

La niña tembló, nunca le había hablado así.

"¿Que? ¿Que quiere?"

Pensó mientras sentía como se la llevaba del lugar.

* * *

Este día no podía irle peor esto era tan vergonzoso.

Suzumiya se miraba en el espejo del baño publico que había en la estación.

—¿Por que tenia que pasarme esto en frente de él? —Se pregunto apenada mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba una mancha roja en su falda blanca—No se quito bien, aun se ve mucho.

Quería llorar, era tan bochornoso, cuanto tiempo estuvo así sin darse cuenta, ¿Por eso todos se le quedaban mirando?

"Es la primera vez que me viene la regla"

Pensó Hitomiko.

Apenas le había alcanzado el dinero para comprar lo que necesitaba en ese momento, ahora no le quedaba mas de otra, que atarse el suéter a la cintura para cubrir la evidencia de su madures.

No quería salir del baño, sabia que Joe la estaba esperando, probablemente él la miraría de forma extraña también.

Después de unos minutos de dudarlo salio resignada del baño.

—¿Estas bien? Mira ten—Le dijo Kido acercándose lentamente a ella y dándole una lata de café con leche—Te compre esto, es mejor que tomes algo caliente—La niña la agarro obligada y bajando la mirada—Si no quieres beberlo, puedes ponerlo cerca del vientre para que te sientas mejor.

—Ummm…

Ella gruñó y se ruborizó.

"¿Por que? ¿Porque tenia que verme precisamente él de esta manera?"

Se sentó en una banca cercana. El chico se sentó a su lado, mientras ella desviaba la mirada observándolo encaprichada.

—Lo siento.

Se disculpo Joe sintiendo la mirada clavarse.

—No tienes de que disculparte tonto.

Dijo ella y puso la lata en el vientre como se lo había indicado el mayor.

"Baya, si funciono, me siento mejor, se siente agradable"

Pensó.

—Este… no tienes de que preocuparte, no creo que alguien mas se allá dado cuenta… quiero decir, fue un accidente y…

El chico se quedo callados al ver la mirada ensombrecida de la castaña, no sabia que decirle, admitía que en momentos como este se sentía aliviado de que Cody fuera un chico igual que él.

—Piensas que fue asqueroso ¿No es cierto?

Pregunto la menor con voz quebrada y con unas lagrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos.

Joe la miro, esto debería ser muy difícil para ella, con lo orgullosa que es, ella debería estar mas apenada que él.

—No, claro que no—Contesto apacible. Trece años ella debería tener la misma edad que su pequeño—Despues de todo es lo mas natural. No importa si eres un chico o una chica lo importante es cuidarse uno, ¿No?

Sonrió.

La pequeña se ruborizó la sonrisa del muchacho se sentía tan cálida, igual que la Hida.

—¿Por que siempre eres así? Por eso no te soporto, eres demasiado amable y blando.

—No tiene nada de malo—Ahora era él quien actúa encaprichado cruzando los brazos—Asi es mi manera de ser, no puedo evitarlo.

—No entiendo lo que Hida ve en ti—Farbullo Suzumiya mintiendo—¡Eres desesperante!

—¡No lo soy!—Nego Kido como si fuera un niño, consiguiendo con esto que la chiquilla le enseñara la lengua, antes de que se quejara y se pegara mas la lata a la barriga—¿Te duele? No deberías enfadarte o te dolera mas.

Regaño.

—¿Tú como sabes?

—Bueno, por que algún día seré doctor, es normal que sepa de esas cosas.

—¿Doctor? es verdad, Hida me dijo que estas estudiando para eso. No te imagino de doctor con lo blando que eres.

Dijo Hitomiko con el afán de molestarlo, sin embargo él la miro y le sonrió.

—Ya veo. Supongo que Cody te contó que cuando era niño le tenia miedo a ver sangre ¿Verdad? —La castaña se quedo callada, la verdad su amigo jamas le había contado nada de eso. El muchacho continuo—Sabes, por eso mis hermanos siempre insistieron en que debía abandonar mi decisión de convertirme en medico, por no cumplir con sus expectativas, pero la verdad yo siempre he querido cuidar de lo mas valioso que tienen las otras personas, he de confesar que llego el momento en que me di cuenta de que no podía hacer lo suficiente por mis temores y decidí superarlos. Sabes siento un poco de celos de Cody, yo a su edad aun no sabia que quería hacer con mi vida y sin embargo él ya sabe lo que quiere, supongo que sabes que Cody quiere ser abogado por que él también quiere proteger lo mas valioso que tienen las personas, ademas dice…

—Dice que no quiere que las personas sufran injusticias.

—Exacto. Que extraño, te dije que sentía celos de Cody por ello, pero al mismo tiempo saber que él es mas fuerte que yo en ese aspecto, hace que me sienta muy orgulloso de él.

Sonrió con serenidad.

—Cuidar lo mas valioso… Hida… ¿Hida es lo mas valioso que tienes?

La niña se atrevió a preguntar.

—Si, él es lo mas valioso para mi, él también es valioso para ti ¿Verdad?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y después dijo.

—Entonces ¿Porque… porque no le dices a nadie sobre tu relación con él?

—Si tienes razón, aun que fue decisión de los no decir nada hasta que él cumpliera los dieciséis, pero últimamente yo…. —La mirada de Kido se torno alfijida—Intente dar el primer paso, pero no funciono…

Murmuró.

—Entonces si es muy difícil, entiendo también es difícil hablar con Hida respecto a eso cosas.

—Lo dices por que discutieron en la mañana.

—¿Como sabes?

Pregunto apenada Suzumiya con rubor en sus mejillas.

—El me lo conto—Contesto Joe y al ver que ella se colorada hasta las orejas agrego—Se lo obstinado que puede llegar a ser Cody a veces después de todo el sigue teniendo la misma edad que tú, pero sabes, él y yo somos personas demasiado sinceras y honestas, por eso no nos gusta decir mentiras, pero es por lo mismo que en algunas ocasiones es mas fácil para nosotros quedarnos callados, no es que no queramos hablar, si no que no queremos faltar a nuestra promesa con otra persona por decir algo que no deberíamos, supongo que somos presionados por nuestra propia sinceridad.

—Eso es muy complicado.

Fruncio en ceño la menor confundida.

—Si supongo que tienes razón, perdón.

Kido se llevo la mano detrás de la cabeza.

"Que chico tan raro" Penso Suzumiya, pese a la mala primera impresión que tubo del chico cundo lo conoció, ahora parece diferente, de un modo extraño, aun que no le gustaba admitirlo, comenzaba a entender que era lo que el castaño miraba en él. "No pense que fuera así, Hida siempre dice que él es muy bueno cuando están juntos, pero no esperaba que él fuera a ser así conmigo, creo que lo juzgue mal"

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo mas?

Dijo.

—Si.

—A Hida… ¿Lo amas? De verdad, de verdad, tanto como para hacerte responsable de él si pasa algo malo.

—Si, en definitiva yo siempre estará a su lado, pase lo que pase.

Contesto Joe con confianza y decisión.

—Esta bien—Se lebanto Hitomiko—Entonces ya tienes mi permiso.

—¿Permiso?

—Si, has de saber que yo no le doy mi permiso a cualquiera—Puso sus manos en la cadera—Pero por ser Hida de quien hablamos dejare que cuides de él, esta vez de verdad.

—¿Quieres decir que antes no confiabas en mi para cuidarlo?

fingió regañarle el joven poniéndose de pie.

—Ese es otro asunto muy diferente, aunque eso no significa que voy a dejar de molestarte.

Le recalco señalándolo con su dedo.

—Como quieras… —Suspiro Kido, pero que niña tan caprichosa, aun que sintió confianza cuando le dijo que le encargaba a Cody—bueno, gracias, en serio que eres una chica muy graciosa.

—¡T-Tonto! —Le grito ella avergonzada, era la primera vez que alguien le decía que era una chica en lugar de decirle que era una niña— ¡Tengo que transbordar en esta estación! ¡Tengo que irme!

Dio la espalda dispuesta a irse pero el mayor le dijo.

—Esta bien, solo quiero pedirte un favor—ella volteo a verlo esxpectante—Me gustaria que hablarás con Cody la próxima vez que lo veas.

—Eso no tienes que decirmelo—Sonrrio, dispuso a marcharse pero apenas al dar unos cuantos paso volteo de nuevo a ver a Joe que la miro de forma amable, ella se ruborizó y le dijo—G-gracias perv… quiero decir K-kido-san ¡Adios!

Y salio corriendo.

Joe se sentía animado gracias a las palabras de la chica. Si tenia a alguien de su parte después de todo.

"No importa que mi hermano no lo comprenda aun, yo no voy a renunciar tan fácilmente a estar con Cody, pase lo que pase lo prometo"

Se juro a si mismo esa noche.

* * *

Al día siguiente Shuu y Joe se encontraban en la estancia, el primero con sus maletas hechas y preparándose para irse.

—Me voy.

Dijo frío el mayor.

—Bien.

Contesto igualmente el menor.

El mayor de los hermanos tomo sus maletas y dio la espalda.

—Piensa bien en lo que estas haciendo—Le dijo a regañadientes—Aun no pienso decirle nada a padre sobre tu…. relación. En unos meces regresare a verte y quiero saber que entraste en cordura y renunciaste a ese capricho tuyo y no le sigues haciendo daño a ese pobre niño.

—El no es un capricho… crees que yo seria capas de hacerle algo malo a alguien, solo te pido que lo entiendas.

El mayor soltó sus maletas y le dijo.

—¿Entenderlo? Entender qué, que mi hermano menor es un… —Ni siquiera era capas de decirlo, todo aun le pareció extraño, inconsebible—Madre estaría tan avergonzada de ti si pudiera verte.

—¡Eso no es cierto!—Grito al mas joven—¡Madre! ¡Madre estaría feliz de poder ver que encontré mi felicidad y de que tenga una persona me que me ama! Así que no te atrevas a decir que madre estaría triste o avergonzada por que yo se que eso no es cierto. Así que si no vas a decirme nada bueno es mejor que te marches ya.

Apretó los puños y agachó la mirada.

Shuu se quedo pasmado, el mas joven de sus hermanos nunca se había atrevido a contestarle de esa manera, que decir de discutir enserio.

—Has lo que quiras—Tomo sus maletas y le dio la espalda—Pero te advierto que si vuelvo y veo que sigues saliendo con ese niño, yo mismo tomare medidas para evitar que eches a perder sus vidas.

—¡Fuera!

Le grito el menor bajando aun mas el rostro.

Así sin decir mas Shuu se retiro del lugar.

* * *

Cody por su lado suspiraba mientras miraba por la ventana, las clases apenas habían terminado y parecía que su situación con Suzumiya no iba a cambiar ya que ella ni siquiera le miraba. Se levanto y comenzó a meter sus cosas en la mochila.

De repente Htomiko se acerco a él a pasos acelerados y le dijo casi a gritos.

—¿Hida! ¡Ven conmigo un momento!

Le tomo del brazo comenzó a jalarlo fuera del salón.

—E-espera… ¿A donde vamos?

Pregunto el niño apenas alcanzando a tomar su mochila mientras intentaba seguir el paso acelerado de su amiga.

—Solo ven.

Contesto ella ahora colocándose detrás de él sacándolo del aula.

—¡Uyyyy!

Exclamaron burlistas varios chicos del salón, a lo que Suzumiya asomo la cabeza por la puerta y les mostró la lengua.

—Suzumiya yo…

Cody llamo la atención.

—No digas nada vamonos.

Interrumpió ella y siguió empujándolo o jalándolo durante el trayecto de la escuela hasta llegar a un parque cercano, se sentaron en unos columpios uno al lado del otro, pero sin decirse todavía palabra alguna respeto a su pelea.

—Suzumiya yo…

—¡Perdón!—Grito la niña cerrando los ojos fuertemente—No debi preguntarte sobre eso, porque es muy privado y personal y si no quieres decirme esta bien, perdón, lo siento—Estaba nerviosa—No quise decir eso ayer, pero ellos me molestaron mucho y entonces, y entonces….

Agacho la cabeza no quería escucharse tan desesperada.

—Esta bien—Contesto con calma el castaño—Yo no debí portarme tan testarudo, no te sentías bien y me porte de manera incorrecta contigo, lo siento mucho, pero es que yo… yo no quiero que mires a Joe de esa manera…

—¿Cual manera?

—Yo se que él no te agrada mucho, no quiero que pienses que él hace algo malo conmigo por que eso no es cierto y...

—Entiendo—Inerrumpio la chica—perdon, fue mi culpa.

—No fue mía porque yo no te conté las cosas claras.

—Bueno—Sonrrio Hitomiko—No te preocupes yo ya se que él no es una mala persona—Se llevo la mano inconscientemente al vientre—Aun que si me desespera aveces, pero eso no quiere decir que pensare algo malo, quiero decir si tú dices que es bueno contigo si te voy a creer por que eres tú.

Confeso.

—En serio —Dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, noto la mano en su vientre y pregunto—¿Te duele no te sientes bien?

—¿He? No, no es nada, no te preocupes… ummm estoy actuando como una niña de nuevo.

Murmuró.

—A mi me gusta eso de ti—Comento Hida con una sonrisa, para la sorpresa de Hitomiko—Yo no puedo comportarme de esa manera tan valiente y decir todo lo que me disgusta y lo que no, ya que cuando lo hago las personas creen que soy muy estricto en eso, por eso piensan que soy muy frío o aburrido.

—No eres aburrido, ni frío, eres muy maduro, yo quisiera ser asi… Así de …asi de grande.

El niño se ruborizó nadie de su edad le había dicho que era grande, todo lo contrario.

—Gracias—Dijo. Se columpio un poco y se detuvo "Si quiero decirle" Penso—Suzumiya—Llamo nervioso—estube pensandolo y si… si quieres saber lo que me preguntaste ayer…

—Estas seguro, no tienes que hacerlo si te sientes obligado.

—No, si quiero, bueno si aun quieres…

—Si, si quiero.

Contesto ella sin demora.

—Bueno… Joe y yo…

Fue una respuesta que nadie mas pudo oír, solo la chica a su lado; el sonido de un avión pasando en el cielo había sido su cómplice en esa conversación secreta.

Solo se podía ver a la chica ruborizarse, ante las inaudibles palabras del castaño, ella también pregunto algo y el niño negó pacíficamente con la cabeza, luego ella dijo otro cosa y él asintió con la cabeza y dijo algo mas.

—Ya veo… ya eres un adulto.

Menciono Suzumiya por lo bajo mientras se tocaba las mejillas calientes.

—Umm ummm—Nego Cody con la cabeza—Aun me falta mucho.

Contesto sabiendo que sus mejillas eran mas rojas que las de su amiga, eso no se lo había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Yolei.

—¿Enserio_?

Si, enserio.

Le dijo él moviendo los brazos apenados como si fuera su senpai.

—Ya veo—Se levanto la castaña del columpio con una sonrisa, Hida que siempre se veía tan maduro, hasta él podía avergonzarse y hacer gestos infantiles por una tema así, al final quizás Kido tenia razón y no eran tan diferentes—Ven te invito un helado.

—Si.

—Hida ¿Puedo preguntarte otra cosa?

—Claro.

—¿Enserio él es tan bueno?

Cody le miro un segundo y le sonrió.

—Ummm… si.

* * *

Era un poco mas de las cinco y media cuando él llego a tocar esa puesta tan conocida para él, hace tanto que no iba a visitar a Cody a su casa y ahora lo hacia por un motivo como ese.

—Si, ah Kido ¿Cuanto tiempo? Vienes a ayudar a Cody con sus estudios. Ese niño no me aviso, no tengo nada preparado y….

La señora Hida guardo silencio al ver el semblante de Kido sombrío, juraría que incluso estaba temblando un poco.

—¿Esta Cody?

Pregunto el chico.

—¿He? Si. Si, esta en su habitación. Adelante.

Lo dejo pasar, apenas escucho un gracias provenir de Joe mientras veía como este se dirijia a la habitación de su hijo. Pero no puso mas atención a ello.

El chico de cabello azulado toco un par de veces la puerta de la habitación de Cody, este abrió la puerta.

—¿Si? —Pregunto cundo vio a su senpai frente a él—¿Joe? Anda entra—Lo jalo dela mano hacia adentro de la habitación—Hacia mucho que no venias tú ami casa.

Comento mientras Kido cerraba la puerta detrás de si.

—Cody.

Llamo.

—Si… qué… espera… —Joe se le había avalanzado encima sin avisarle hasta quedar acostados sobre la cama, el mayor arriba abrazando fuertemente el pequeño cuerpo debajo de él—Mamá puede venir en cualquier momento.

—Solo un momento—Fue entonces que noto la voz de Joe triste y que le abrazaba mas fuerte—Dejame estar así contigo un momento, por favor.

—Joe.

Pronuncio el niño mientras e correspondía el abrazo con firmeza intentando consolarlo.

**_Continuara..._**


	9. Chapter 8 Por que es nuestro deber

**_Baya... es lo mas que me he tardado en actalisar... ¡Lo siento! . es que derrepente subieron el nuevo pv de Ali project y me dedique a la traduccion del mismo durante toda una semana y aparte el trabajo ha estado pesado ultimamente con estos climas tan feos que hay ultimamente, entre lluvias contantes o sol insoportable, que no me habia dado tiempo de actualisar ummm... _**

**_Bien, aun que sea un capitulo corto u.u espero que les guste n.n_**

* * *

**_Capitulo ocho: Por que es nuestro deber_**

—¿Te sientes mejor? —pregunto Cody sentado en su cama mientras acariciaba el cabello de su senpai, quien estaba acostado en su regaso— ¿Estas bien?

—Si, ya, ya me siento mejor—le acario la mejilla—. perdón, debí preocuparte demasiado. Lo siento.

—No, esta bien. Si te sentías mal no me hubiera gustado que estuvieras solo.

Joe le sonrió dulcemente para tranquilizarlo.

—Cody… últimamente he estado pensando, ahora que estas en secundaria… no te gustaría que decirle a tu madre sobre lo nuestro.

—¿He?

—Asi ya no tendríamos que ocultar nada y estaríamos mas tranquilos.

Hida se quedo sorprendido ante la repentina propuesta de su senpai, pero él contesto:

—No, no quiero.

—Pero…

—Entiendeme, aun es muy pronto. Los dos habíamos decidido que cuando tuviera dieciséis estaría bien, por que tendríamos menos problemas y seria mas fácil que nos dejaran estar juntos.

Joe se levanto y se sentó junto al castaño.

—Si es por mi no te preocupes—le acaricio un mechón de su cabello—. No me va a pasar nada malo.

"Mentiroso"—pensó Cody, el estaba mas que consiente de lo que podía pasarle a su senpai si mal interpretaran su situación. Ademas él no quería que su madre mirara a Joe de esa manera tan desagradable, igual que algunas personas de la calle cuando se daban cuenta de su verdadera relación.

Dijo sin quitar su seriedad:

—No quiero decirle todavía, ¿Proque quieres hacerlo? Es… ¿Es por que tenemos sexo? si esa es la razón no quiero.

—¿Que? No, no es por eso, ese no es el motivo, solo… solo quiero que estés lo mas cómodo posible.

—¿Comodo? —pregunto Hida perspicaz, que quería decirle con eso.

—No me mal interpretes—el chico de lentes comenzó a ponerse nervioso— ¿Como te lo explico?, ah…

—Esta bien—Hida se abalanza abrazar al mayor—. No tienes que seguir preocupando por esas cosas, si lo haces me enfadare contigo ¿Lo entiendes? Solo… solo dejemos que las cosas sigan su curso.

—Esta bien.

Le sonrió Joe, sin embargo dejar que las cosas seguir su paso, quizás eso es o que mas le preocupaba. No, no debiera hacerle caso a las amenazas de su hermano.

Cody miro, su amado senpai que lucia afligido y preocupado.

Quizás le había dicho todo eso por la misma razón por la que había llegado de improviso a casa.

"¿Tendria que ver con Shuu? " No se atrevió a preguntar por discreción, ya que siempre se le había figurado la relación de la familia Kido bastante peculiar e incluso inestable.

Abrazo mas fuerte a Joe, en ese momento era todo lo que podía hacer por él.

—Cody—le llamo el mayor de gafas—tranquilo, no voy a obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras. Tienes razón, ya lo habíamos decidido así ¿Verdad?

—Si.

Kido le abrazo igualmente. No debería preocupar a Cody con sus problemas, decidió cambiar el tema.

—Es cierto, en unos días cumplimos un año de que salimos. Dime ¿Que quieres que te regale?

—¿He?

—Anda, pide lo que quieras …ah no espera, recordé que tengo exámenes toda la semana y estaré ocupado—se toco la cabeza con la mano—. Tengo una idea. Si no te importa, por que no salimos el sábado dentro de dos semanas. ¿No te gustaría? No, claro que no, ya seria un poco tarde y…

—Si, si quiero—lo interrumpió Cody—esta bien, no importa que sea tarde, pero a cambio quiero… quiero dormir toda la noche contigo otra vez—se ruboriso—aun que no hagamos otra cosa, si puedo dormir contigo otra vez… me gustaría que me regalaras eso.

—Esta bien, eso también me gustaría a mi—contesto el mayor con una sonrisa antes de robarle al niño un dulce beso.

El castaño se relajo por completo, disfrutando el contacto del mayor, entre abriendo la boca para darle paso a la lengua de su senpai.

Ambos habían cerrado los ojos completamente encantados, entretenido en su cariño.

—Cody hijo—llamo su madre a la vez que tocaba dos veces la puerta y enseguida la abria—les traje unos dulces.

La señora Hida se quedo quieta frente a la puerta, por alguna extraña razón Kido no lucia nervioso, ruborizado y no se atrevía a mirarla ni a Cody quien estaba de pie dándole la espalda a ambos.

—Mamá te he dicho que tienes que esperar a que te diga que puedes entrar.

—Bueno, solo venia a traerles esto.

—No debio molestarse ya me iba.

—¿He? ¿Porque?

—Bueno solo vine un minuto por…

—Por sus libros—interrumpio el menor dirigiéndose a su estante de libros y sacando tres de los mismo—. Lo siento me habías dicho que tenias exámenes toda esta semana y que necesitabas estos libros, pero como se me olvido llevárselos, tuviste que venir por ellos ¿verdad?

—No te preocupes—contesto Joe respondiendo rápido ante la improvisación de su pequeño—despues puedes ir mi casa por ellos si aun los necesitas.

—¡Cody! —llamo la atención la madre enojada—te he dicho que no le cause problemas a Kido. Discúlpate con él en este momento.

—¿Que? No, no es necesario, no es una molestia—interrumpió Joe mientras el niño le entregaba los libros.

—No lo defiendas, Cody esta siendo muy caprichoso últimamente y no es correcto lo que hizo, tiene que disculparse.

—En serio, no hay problema.

—Lo siento Joe—se disculpo el niño con una pequeña reverencia—es mejor que te vayas ahora, no quiero causarte mas molestias—dijo mientras guiaba a su senpai a la puerta principal, una vez en ella, el menor espero a que su madre fuera a la cocina.

—¿Ya se fue? —pregunto Kido en voz baja.

—Si, no te preocupes ya no nos escuhara—contesto igual en voz queda.

—No tenias que disculparte así, sabes que no hiciste nada malo.

—No importa, mi madre no nos hubiera dejado en paz, si yo no lo hacia de esa manera. Ademas, después me lo recompensaras—se ruboriso.

—Tonto, tu mamá puede oirnos—se coloro igualmente el mayor.

Mientras tanto en la cocina la señora Hida acomodaba todo para preparar la cena.

—¿Que ocurre Fumiko? —pregunto el abuelo sentado en una silla, al verla desviar la mirada hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la estancia.

—No, solo… no importa, quizás es mi imaginación.

* * *

Los días comenzaron a correr con tranquilidad.

Debes en cuando Cody y Joe se mandaban mensajes por el celular para ver como estaban y distraerse un rato, otras el menor le daba ánimos a su senpai para que se esforzara en los exámenes, el mayor por su lado nunca olvidaba llamarlo antes de dormir para darle las buenas noches, aun que sabia que terminaria hablando con él hasta tarde.

Solo faltaban tres días para su ansiada sita y todo parecía ir bien.

Pero…

—¡Oigan! ¡No, devuelvanmela! —se escucho el grito de una chica en los pasillos de la secundaria.

—¡Miren! ¡Miren lo que Kojima traía en su mochila! —se burlo un chico que salia corriendo del salón de clases junto a otro.

—¡Le vino la regla! ¡Le vino la regla! —grito el otro agitando un paquete pequeño de plástico en su mano.

En ese momento Cody caminaba por el pasillo junto a Suzumiya al comenzar el receso.

Sin embargo en cuanto Hitomiko vio lo que le sucedía a una de sus compañeras se sintió indignada y se acerco a esos dos chiquillos.

—¡Ya maduren! —les grito mientras les arrebataba el objeto de las manos y les daba un buen pisotón y una bofetada.

Ellos protestaron y gritaron.

Empezó a formarse un grupo de chicos entre la conmoción.

Cody estaba a punto de interrumpir cuando Kurumine-sensei llego.

—¿Que pasa aquí? —pregunto.

—Ellos estaban molestándola por… por esto—contesto Suzumiya mostrando el objeto en cuestión.

Kurumine se volteo a ver a los jovencitos enfadada, se inclino ligeramente.

—¿Que dicen en su defensa? —pero los chicos no contestaron, sus miradas se quedaron clavadas en el prominente escote de la profesora. Se ruborisaron— ¡Contesten! —llamo la maestra pero ellos se quedaron callados unos segundos.

—Oye—le dio un codazo uno a su compañero—. Lo sentimos ¿Verdad?

—Si.

—Lo sentimos —ambos contestaron atontados avergonzados, las hormonas les habían hecho estragos en la cabeza y sabían que era mejor salir corriendo antes de una verdadera humillación publica.

—Ten, es tuya ¿Verdad? —dijo Hitomiko regresando la toallita a su dueña.

—Si, gracias.

—Pero que demonios tienen en la cabeza estos chicos de ahora—se quejo Kurumine-sensei inflando las mejillas. La multitud comenzaba a dispersarse y la profesora diviso su estudiante favorito en el horizonte—¡Cody! —dijo abrazandolo enfucibamente—¿Estavas aqui? ¡Kya! ¿Por que los demás chicos no pueden ser como tú?

—Kurumine-sensei por favor—Intento pedir Hida que gracias a su altura siempre terminaba entre los pechos de su profesora llamando así la atención de todos en el lugar, mientras él trataba no asfixiarse.

—Esta bien. Pero solo por que tengo junta en unos cuantos minutos y no quiero llegar tarde, pero no te vallas a portar mal o te castigare—advirtio divertida la mujer dejando escapar al castaño quien solo suspiraba cansado.

—Ven Hida vamos a comer—trato de animar Suzumiya mientras le jalaba del brazo.

—¿En serio es él?

—Si, creo que si.

—¿En serio? No te creo.

Le pareció escuchar un murmullo entre algunas chicas del colegio.

* * *

Kurumine-sensei suspiro al estar frente al salón de profesores, no le gustaba estar allí, pero tenia que armarse de valor, ella estaba allí por el bien de los estudiantes.

Abrió la puerta y entro, en ese momento la habitación ya era un completo desastre.

—¡Eso lo sera usted! —se escucho gritar a la profesora Minamino a otro profesor de nombre Kurama—. Por lo menos mis estudiantes no andan haciendo esas… esas cosas.

—¿Mis estudiantes? ¡Ni siquiera sabe si es cierto! —Respondio con sarna.

—¿Ocurre algo? No deberíamos discutir entre profesores—interbino Kurumine poniéndose en medio para separarlos.

—Llega tarde Kurumine-sensei—otro profesor se agrego a la conversación, él respondía al nombre de Obata.

—¿Que ocure aquí? ¿Porque discuten? —pregunto Natsumi.

—Como siempre usted no se entera de nada—Minamino-sensei se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio.

Los demás profesores la imitaron y se sentaron en sus lugares correspondientes, en la mesa que había en forma de cuadrado estando sus escritorios uno enfrente de otro.

—Bueno… ¿Porque solo estamos reunidos los maestros de primer año? —pregunto ingenua Natsumi.

Los tres profesores restantes desviaron los ojos o hicieron una mueca enchuecando la boca, ya tenían suficiente con el problema a tratar para soportar la torpeza de la profesora novata.

Obata se aclaro la garganta llamando la atención, él era el que mas tiempo llevaba enseñando en el colegio y también el mas paciente. Prosiguió a explicar:

—Como saben, esto solo nos incumbe a nosotros, y por el bien de la reputación del colegio es mejor que nosotros resolvamos esto antes de que se expanda y llegue a los oídos del director.

Se a comenzado a difundir el rumor de que un estudiante de primer año esta manteniendo relaciones sexuales con alguien mayor.

—¡Esto es inconcebible! —grito Minamino— ¡Si la junta de padres se entera saben en que problema nos meteremos!

—Indiscutiblemente. En pesaran con su "Qué clase de cosas les están enseñando a los chicos en esta escuela" Bueno que nuestro trabajo también esta en riesgo—apoyo Kurama.

—P-pero—la vocesita de Kurumine llamo la atención—No deberia mejor preocuparnos la seguridad de los alumnos.

—Eso es cierto tambien—Obata intervino—apenas esta en primero pobre chiquilla.

—¿Chiquilla? ¿Que dice Obata-sensei? Si el rumor habla de un chico—aclaro Minamino con fastidio.

—Bueno si es un chico no hay por que preocuparse tanto—comento Kurama con soltura.

—¡¿Que quiere decir con eso?!—le grito Minamino-sensei—¿Quiere decir que por que es chico esta bien lo que esta haciendo?

—No, yo solo digo que es mas… natural que un chico tenga sus romances por aquí y por aya con alguien mayor.

—No, no, no. Aun que sea consentido sigue siendo violación por ser menor de edad.

—Hay por favor estamos hablando de un chico, no de una niña.

—¡Usted sera un… !

—¡Basta Minamino-sensei —llamo la atención Obata-sensei intentando de que los ánimos se calmaran—. Como sea, aun es muy joven para tener ese tipo de relaciones.

Todo se quedo callado en un instante.

—Y… si—hablo Kurumine-sensei y todas la miradas se clavaron sobre ella— enseñamos educación sexual a los alumnos.

—Olvidelo, no a remos eso—respondieron a la par Kurama y Minamino.

—P-pero…

—Para ser claro, no se nos permite hacer eso—explico Obata—. Muchos padres aun piensan que no es lo mas correcto, después de todo, sus hijos acaban de salir de primaria y a su vista siguen siendo niños pequeños. En otras palabras, no quieren que enseñemos nada que los "Despierte" inesesariamente.

—P-pero es necesario, por ejemplo antes de entrar a junta tuve que regañar a unos chicos de la clase de Kurama-sensei por que se estaban burlando de una de sus compañeras por que le había bajado la regla y…

—De la clase de Kurama-sensei, no me sorprende—interrumpio la profesora Minamino que no perdía ninguna oportunidad de recalcar lo mal que se llevaba y lo poco que apreciaba al susodicho maestro.

—Ese asunto les corresponde a sus padres—se defendio Kurama—si ellos no les enseñan respeto, uno no puede corregirlos solo. Yo prefiero dejarle todo ese lío a los profesores de tercer año. Ademas, no se supone que ya les enseñaron educación sexual en la primaria.

—No presisamente, solo les enseñaron sobre el desarrollo humano, es decir lo mas básico de lo básico—aclaro Obata.

—No creo que lo básico sea sufieciente—musisto Kurumine-sensei—deberiamos enseñarles a cuidarse en lugar de prohibírselos.

Los profesores restantes la miraron y arquearón una ceja.

—Aque biene eso—cuestino Minamino.

—Yo solo digo que en vez de decirle a los estudiantes que esta mal lo que hacen, les demos armas para que se protejan.

—¿Por que tanta insistencia con eso? —sonrio Kurama con sarna—No sera que es usted esa chica mayor que se cuenta por allí.

—¡¿Que?! ¡No! Solo…

—¿En serio? —interrumpio Minamino—. Quizás Kurama-sensei tenga razón por una vez, después de todo se esta diciendo por allí que es muy cariñosa con los estudiantes y con esa ropa tan vulgar que usa—miro a Natsumi como si estuviera sucia, con ese prominente escote y esa minifalda que usaba—tendria mucha razón.

—¡¿Que?! ¡¿Que dicen?! ¡¿U-ustedes que piensan hacer si ese estudiante estuviera en su clase?! ¡Encontrar a ese estudiante y regañarle y después hacer que no pasa nada o hablar y hacerle un escándalo, empeorar las cosas y hacer que los estudiantes nos guarden rencor y dejen de confiar en nosotros!

Ambos profesores chillarón la boca y apunta de objetar algo Obata intervino:

—¡Kurama-sensei! ¡Minamino-sensei! ¡Ya basta! No es momento para que estemos peleando entre nosotros, este asunto es muy grave, si las autoridades se enteran la reputación del colegio caerá al piso.

—Si, lo mas prudente es expulsar a ese alumno—Minamino dictamino.

—¡¿Que?! Esperen—grito asustada Kurumine.

—Yo no he dicho eso en ningún momento—aclaro Obata.

—Que no es usted, Obata-sensei al que interesa la reputación que pueda tener la escuela.

—Para lo que sirve eso—se quejo Kurama—. Después del asunto de Aoki-sensei no me sorprendería que el colegio ya tuviera mala reputacion—termino con descuido.

Todo se quedo en silencio de nuevo.

—Con permiso… —fue lo ultimo que dijo Natsumi antes de salir del salón.

Ella se dirigió a su salón de clases, el cual estaba vacío, se sentó frente a su escritorio y miro afligida por la ventana.

—¡No! ¡No tengo de que deprimir! —se golpeo ambas mejillas con las palmas de las manos —despierta Natsumi, despierta. Prometiste que cuidarías a estos chicos y eso es lo que haras. No me importa lo que digan los otros maestros, si ellos no lo hacen yo lo hare. Aun que como, nunca he impartido educación sexual ummm… y decir palabras como pene, erección o semen es un poco vergonzoso—noto sus mejillas enrrojecer— ¡No! —grito sacudiendo su cabeza—¡Si me sonrojó todo se acabo! ¡No me tomarían en cuenta si lo hago! …Ah, quizás si utilizara palabras que los chicos entiendan no me sentiría así. Veamos palabras que los chicos usen piensa… piensa… ¿Pajarito? ¿Salchicha? No, demasiado infantil… ¿Pico? ¿Vulto? No, no lo tomarían en seserio… ¿Falo? ¿Hombria? No, son muy complicadas—se tomo de la cabeza frustrada y colorada— esto es mas difícil de lo que pensaba—estrello su frente contra el escritorio—. No. Tengo que esforzarme, es por el bien de todos ellos—lebanto su cara—esta decidido, tendré que volver a educarme, para educarlos a ellos.

Salio del aula encontrándose con Hida y Suzumiya que entraban al salón.

—Kurumine-sensei las clases van a comenzar en cinco minutos—llamo Hitomiko.

—Lo sé—dijo, se dio la media vuelta y tomo las manos de Cody—. No te preocupes tu profesora lo arreglara todo.

—Disculpe… —le respondio el niño confundido forzando una sonrisa.

La niña lo hizo por igual.

Su profesora tenia esa sonrisa llena de un exceso de confianza, lo que significaba que cualquier cosa podía pasar.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**_Espero que les haiga gustado n.n los proximos capitulos seran un poco mas largos aun asi espero subirlos detro de poco, saben que no me gusta dejar dana inconcluso asi que no se preocupen, aun abra mucho jouri para largo._**

**_No olviden comentar y nos vemos para la proxima ^3^ _**


End file.
